Under the circumstances
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: Ryou pushed her to the edge, Masaya broke her heart. Only a cold could topple a very delicate balance of love and hate and two stubborn baka's learn to get along. IXR Fiction of course, hehe. Of course it's more fluff-ish, or drama? See for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Oyasumi/Ohayo...depends on how you look at it really, because i'm typing this up at 2 in the morning and my space bar doesn't seem to want to work...**

**Would you believe that my brain has a mind of it's own and likes to torture me by keeping me awake? Ah well...zzz...oops eh heh. I apologise to anyone reading my Ouran High and Beauty Pop fics...writers block has claimed them and only now have i finished my homework. **

**Oh wow i also found loads of other people interested in anime and manga at college!! At highschool...i was the only one TT-TT**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own TMM**

**Me: -yawn- if i did Ryou and Ichigo would so be together x**

**Disclaimer: Well you don't so get over it.**

**Me: -sulks- on with story -thinks about firing Disclaimer-**

* * *

-**_Slap!-_**

"Am i just a weapon to you?"

All mews attention suddenly snapped to focus on the angry girl, until just then they had been ignoring the girls i-deserve-a-raise argument and had been carrying on with their work, that was until the argument escalated.

"What, so all i am to you is your mutated little weapon? Don't you see me as anything else other than that?" She screamed, red faced to the point it look as though she would burst. "So i'm not even human in your eyes, or even considered a friend? My rights as a human and a worker don't apply here?! Well Ryou?!"

The person in question, who was on the receiving end of this assault, looked shocked, more than shocked, he was frozen on the spot, wide eyed not knowing what to do. The strawberry headed girl in front of him was still raging, her eyes were red but the tears still refused to spill.

All this over a stupid raise, the blonde teen could only stare and listen as she practically ripped into him. Ichigo, the fired up red head, was on a role, so much in fact that it was beginning to tear at her heart. She was scared, the whole day had been going fine until rush hour, all of her friends -with the exception of Mint- had been working non stop through out the whole day. As per usual in Cafe Mew Mew, plates were smashed, cups were cracked and the general clatter of other pieces of cutlery and dish wear could be heard, as the green haired girl Lettuce and her young blonde friend Pudding, would continuously drop plates. Worse still that Zakuro, a famous model working there, would scare half the customers with her attitude and Mint would never work at all, constantly asking for more tea. No, Ichigo had had enough!

That day when they were cleaning up, once again she had gone to her incredibly irritating boss to ask for a raise, and once again she received a big no. She really should have grasped onto the pattern by now, every time she had ever asked for a raise it was always the same answer, why would today be any different?

But as said before, Ichigo had had enough. Enough of the little comments he would make, that stupid smirk and his unbelievable attitude. She had put up long enough with being the only one who ever did any, proper, work and never getting any respect or recognition for it. She had reached her boiling point and she had burst.

"I clean, i wash up, i serve my customers AND Mint's, i clean up the plates that _those_ two," she pointed angrily in the direction of Lettuce and Pudding. "Continuously break. So what if i'm never on time? At least i work, at least i put in the effort, oh and not to mention at the same time i have to fight evil aliens and their stupid chimera! But no, you couldn't seem to possibly care, you know i deserve it, your a slave driver. I'm always tired and always trying my best, but you just don't care!"

The tears that had been threatening to break loose finally cascaded down her flushed cheeks. Ryou didn't know what to do, he was used to seeing her angry, or crying, but he had never seen her like this before.

"You know what?" she cried. "I bet you couldn't last a week without me here, i quit Shirogane Ryou, i quit this stupid job and i couldn't care less how much you object."

Saying that she tore off her apron and fled the building, leaving a stunned audience in her wake. After a long moment of silence Mint turned angrily to her boss.

"What did you do?" she yelled, acting in a way she never usually did. "What did you say to push her over the edge?"

Ryou was still staring stunned at the door that Ichigo had left through, Mint's questions barely registering in his mind.

"Ichigo onee-chan quit? So she's not coming back na no da?" Pudding asked sadly to the older girls.

"Hai Pudding-chan," Lettuce said staring at the floor. "But maybe she'll change her mind."

Keichiiro shook his head sighing, wordlessly he left the room entering the kitchen. What had his young friend done now?

Back in the front of the cafe a sad silence filled the air as the mews wondered just what had gone on. It had turned from an every day argument, to a full blown explosion in a matter of minutes.

"Shirogane-san think over this," Zakuro said, walking by him to the changing rooms. "Ichigo may not be coming back this time."

"Onee-sama's right, what ever you said pushed her too her breaking point," Mint said in a scolding manner, she too walked past him to the changing rooms, although a little more moodily than her idol.

The other two followed them, deciding against saying anything, they left Ryou to his own thoughts as he stared vacantly at the door.

There was of course some functioning parts of his brain, those parts were noticing that he was alone, and remembering what they were just saying, and remembering what had just conspired.

_Baka, baka, baka! Who knew one lousy comment would set her off? _He thought bitterly. _Oh boy this is gonna be something._

Ryou sighed and headed for his room, this was going to be a long and very stressful week. Well he'd have to get the girls to bring her back eventually, so maybe a week wouldn't be that bad.

_Baka strawberry, she didn't have to take it so seriously._

--

The sky was bright, there wasn't a sign in the vast azure sky that the weather would turn bad, on the contrary the day seemed perfect. It was a contrast to the cliché grey skies and rain on a bad day.

Ichigo was coming up to the park, her hair was matted to her face and she was panting heavily, that was she would've been if it wasn't for her choking sobs.

She sat down heavily at the fountain and wiped her eyes furiously. She had endless free days that she could go on dates with her boyfriend, without work taking up her time she could do anything, she shouldn't be crying. But then, why was it cutting her so much, that one stupid comment he made. "H-he's such a jerk," she mumbled into her arm.

Ichigo lifted her head from her arms, slowly putting her legs back down from her chest. She turned, putting her arm to her side as she gazed into the clear water. _So what if i'm always late, i work harder than all of them. It's not fair he treats me like that...I'm a human, i have every right to...to...t.._

Ichigo slid down onto her side falling asleep on the edge of the fountain. No one noticed her there, no one noticed the small tears running slowly down her cheeks.

"_I want a raise," she said folding her arms defiantly._

"_No," he told her closing the door. She pushed it open following him out of the kitchen. _

"_Why not, i work hard, i do my shift and work over hours, and i clean up everyone else's messes," she huffed. _

"_Keep talking strawberry, i would've thought you'd see the pattern by now," he smirked. "You ask for a raise and i say no."_

"_Grr Ryou! It's not fair," she growled stomping her foot._

"_How old are you? Five?" he asked watching her tantrum. "You're always late and you're always slacking off, why would i pay you more for doing that?"_

_Ichigo was fuming, you cold practically see the steam coming from her ears. Her eyebrow were almost touching, her hands were clenched into fist and her ears and tail were out._

"_I'm always late because i'm fighting aliens all day, then getting worked till i drop! Not to mention i have school to go to and homework," she hissed, tail going on edge. "I barely get any sleep and you think i'm being lazy!? I don't get any rest because of what you put me through."_

"_Well you are our best weapon against them, you have to fight because the world's at risk," he said flatly. "I'm not going to pay you for doing what you're built for, so stop blaming me for you social problems."_

_Ichigo froze, her expression one of hurt and disbelief. "Am i just a weapon to you?" She asked, hearing her own voice breaking. I'm not a weapon, i'm a person! A human being you bak-agh!_

-splash-

"Wah! cough," Ichigo sat up shaking her head. "S-s-so c-cold, cough, ugh."

She stood up, ignoring the statue pouring water on top of her head, and groaned loudly. The water was freezing even on this warm day, it tasted strangely salty too, from her tears she realised wiping her eyes.

She got out soaking wet, noting dully she was still in her work uniform. _It's ruined, oh well i'm not going to wear it again._

"I should go home and get dry," she said shivering. "That'll teach me to sleep on a fountain...brr."

Ichigo took hold of her dress and rung out as much of the water as she could, she couldn't help but feel miserable as she trudged back home. Her clothes weighed a ton and didn't seem to be drying out any time soon.

"It was hardly ten minutes and i'm already dreaming about it, how annoying," she said, then smiling brightly. "Well seeing Masaya will cheer me up."

She started to run home excitedly, she couldn't wait to tell him the good news. "We'll be able to hang out so much now, this is so great."

--

"Ichigo sweety! You're soaked," Sakura Momomiya gasped, running and getting her daughter a towel. "What happened?"

"Oh you know, just an accident at a fountain," Ichigo laughed drying off her hair. "I'll go take a shower now, eh heh."

"Be careful next time, oh and hand me your uniform so i can dry and fix it," she said smiling.

"Okay okaasan," Ichigo called from the stairs. _It's not like i'll need it though._

Ichigo sighed happily as the warm water ran over her cold body, after this she would be on her way to meet her boyfriend at the train station.

"Maybe this wasn't such a bad day, what was that old saying?" she mused, humming in the shower. "Every cloud has a silver lining, or something."

She put her head up allowing the water to stream across her face and though her hair. _Gotta look my best._

Clearing the water from her eyes she looked around the bathroom for her towel. "Eto, where'd i put it? Eh why'd i put it over there!"

Ichigo stared across the room to the towel that was just out of her reach, she sighed and began to step out of the shower, only the world had other plans. Ichigo slipped and fell forward grabbing onto the shower curtain.

The next thing she knew, she was on the floor towel in one hand with the curtain trailing over her head. "Oops, that hurt."

Taking care she stood up pulling the curtain with her, she hooked it back up and shook her head, glad no one was there to witness that. She did recall hearing her mother shout up though and laughed embarrassedly at her self as she pulled round her towel. "Heh heh, have to be more careful."

Ichigo started humming happily as she pulled on her clothes and fixed her hair in the mirror. As usual she had her ribbons on either side of her head holding up her pigtails, she carefully tied the bow at the back of her necklace, the special bell that Masaya had given her, and smiled brightly.

She was wearing a pink and white/grey plaid skirt, with a white vest top displaying a picture of a grey-ish lavender kitten, she also had on a pair of over-the-knee white socks.

Leaving the bathroom she ran down the stairs at a speed, and being the baka she is, tripped and fell the last few steps, landing with a thud.

"Ichi honey, are you alright?" her mother asked worriedly.

"Ah, i'm fine eh heh," she said rubbing the back of her head. "See you later okaasan."

She got up a ran through the door, half hearing her mother shouting out to have fun, as she sped down the pathway to her destination.

"Masaya-kun will be so happy to hear this," Ichigo squealed as turned a corner. Several people looked at her like she was mad as she ran full sprint past them. Ichigo had completely forgotten about a certain jerks comment and was now running giddily down the street leading to the station.

"Ah. Masaya-kun!" she called out, spotting a familiar brown head sitting at the clock. "I'm so sorry i'm late, i have some really great news."

"That sounds interesting, i wanted to talk to you about something too," he said smiling. "I've got an idea, lets go to that area next to the place we saw the red data animal display."

"Oh that place, it's near the cafe right? Yea we can have a picnic on that hill," Ichigo said, recalling the day she was turned into a mew, whether those memories were good or not she hadn't decided.

"Yea where you fell asleep," Masaya laughed, making her blush.

"It wasn't intentional," she mumbled quietly, cursing Ryou in her head.

After a few minutes of talking and traveling, they had made their way to that exact spot, grabbing a snack from a nearby shop on their way. They were now sitting under the tree eating and talking.

"So what was the good news you were going to tell me?" Masaya asked, swallowing the last of his sandwich.

"Well, i quit the cafe nya," she said taking a sip of her drink. "I had it with that jerk saying what ever he likes and picking on me, but at least now we'll be able to hang out more."

"Don't you think that was a little rash, i'm sure it couldn't be that bad," he said, his smiling dropping slightly.

"Mou i thought you'd be happy about this nya," she pouted. "Besides i couldn't stand it any longer, he picks on me so much."

"Well, uhm, you see that's why i wanted to talk to you," he told her, loosing his smile completely.

"What is it Masaya-kun?" Ichigo asked, finishing her lunch.

"Ichigo, i've been thinking a lot and noticing things too, it's uhm...well there's no easy way of saying it," he started, looking up to see her expression. She seemed confused, as usual she didn't understand.

"Ichigo we've been growing apart and well for our own benefit, i think we should take a break," he continued, watching her eyes to see how she took it.

"I...i don't understand," she said, dead panning. She truly didn't though, she had understood a thing.

"We should see other people Ichigo, I-we've been growing apart so i think it's best we separate," Masaya said carefully, his eyes weren't lying, which was what Ichigo had been searching them for as he spoke.

"Masaya-kun, doushite?" she asked in disbelief, her eyes still searching for something, anything to tell her it was joke. "I don't understand, why would you say that?"

"I'm sorry Ichigo," he said standing up.

Ichigo had tears in her eyes and her body was shaking as she took in what he just said. "Doushite? You just took me out, we were having fun...doushite Masaya-kun?"

"A last date," he whispered, not looking at the tears trailing across her cheeks. "I'm breaking up with you Ichigo, things just happened."

"D-demo..." Ichigo started, but her voice gave way to small sobs.

"Gomennasai Ichigo, but you won't be lonely for long," he smiled in an effort to be kind. "There's someone else who likes you and i think you like him too."

Saying that he left walking off away from her. She watched until she could no longer see him before bursting into tears, violent sobs raking her body and making her shake.

She could hear the faint tinkling of the bell around her neck as her body vibrated, taking hold of it she ripped it off and threw it as far away from her as she possibly could, screaming out a sob.

One single question kept resonating through her mind as she cried; Why? That's all she wanted to know, why he did it? Why their relationship hadn't worked? She though it was going perfect, so what went wrong?

Ichigo breathed in deeply, her breath shaky and uneven. Standing up she dusted her self off and started to walk back, she had to get out of there, she couldn't stay in that place any longer.

Wiping her eyes she started to take notice of where her feet were leading; right back to the cafe, the beginning of her troubles. She couldn't go in there now, it was closed and everyone had gone home, there wasn't any friends she could to about this there. She didn't much fancy the idea of talking to that jerk either, so why were her feet still taking her there?

She stopped at the door wondering whether or not to go in. If she went in Ryou might think she had come to ask for her job back -as if- and be all smug about it, but the door might be locked any way so she might as well go back home, besides even if she did go in Ryou would probably tease her for getting dumped.

Sighing miserably she walked back home, her heart shattering again as she left the one place she wanted to go to, not that she new that consciously.

What a fantastic day this had been, she thought bitterly.

* * *

**Lol had to get rid of Masaya, but he might pop up now and again as Ichigo want's answers. But oh well, i hope this is good so far, i'm going to make this a long-ish fic hopefully. **

**Wish me luck and R&R!! It makes me type faster. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Oyasumi! Once again i come to you writing at night, allow me to introduce my friend PinkInu!**

**PinkInu: Uh, hi? Ste-**

**Me: No! Don't use my real name on here..**

**PinkInu: Why, you have it on your profile. So it' kind of pointless.**

**Me: Oh uh, heh heh... Disclaimer please.**

**PinkInu: Stevie doesn't own TMM, if she did it would be RyouXIchigo, Masaya would be out the window. She also wants you to know that things will at somepoint get interesting...uhm do i have to add the evil laugh?**

**Me: Yes.**

**PinkInu: Mwah hah hah...-is mildly disturbed- thriteen years i've known her...what was wrong with me!?**

**Me:T-T''''''. Thank you xxxx :D -hugs- Please review people, i ask a bare minimum of 5 reviews.**

* * *

"Ichigo? Sweety come down it's almost lunch," Momomiya Sakura called desperately up the stairs.

Ichigo hadn't left her room in two days, she did nothing but cry the first and now she just wouldn't respond to anything. Not even food or her school friends failed attempts could coax her from her room. Sakura was loosing hope that her daughter would ever see the light of day again.

"Come on Ichigo, don't you have work? I bet your friends from the cafe miss you," she called up in a list ditch attempt. "You'll have to come out at some point, you need to eat."

It was then, with an elated sigh, she watched her red headed daughter walking down the stairs.

"Oh Ichigo! I'm so happy, i'll have to tell your father," she squealed clinging on to her daughter. Ichigo was too zoned out to actually pay much attention to her mother's tight grasp and high pitched voice, and half heartedly pried her self from her hold.

"I have to go," she mumbled slipping on her shoes. She was clad in her school uniform, her usual pigtails missing as her her hung loose around her shoulders. "Bye."

"Uh, Ichi-chan you don't want breakfast?" Sakura asked, slightly worried.

"No thanks, i'm in a hurry," her quiet voice said, though her sluggish body betrayed her completely. She wobbled her way to the door, stumbling every other step as she made her way out of the house.

The sky was as bright as ever, it's calm, crystal blue oceans a complete opposite to how she felt. Why couldn't the skies be grey and dismal? It would have been a perfect match for the weather inside of her, she felt as though it was constantly raining and not even the clearest, warmest weather would shift the black cloud in her heart.

She stared at the ground as her body swayed to and fro, not even bothering to keep her self steady. She didn't even have the energy to let out the exasperated sigh that was building somewhere inside of her. Damn this day for being so beautiful.

Ichigo blinked, her eyelids closing so slowly a she drifted back and forth in her mind, they stopped half way as she gave the most desolate expression, lacking any signs of life. In short she looked like a zombie. She hadn't had a proper meal or a good sleep in two days, and it was starting to show; her pale skin and dull eyes were only the beginning of her bodies revenge for making it suffer.

She dragged herself down the pathway leading to who knew where, at a pace that would make a snail seem like an Olympic runner. Ichigo had to hold onto a tree to steady her self as she rocked too far forward, loosing her balance. She groaned as her head spun and tightened her hold on the young trunk for support.

"Ah, my head," she gasped, massaging her temples with her thumb and middle finger. "Oh, it hurts..."

Her whining increased as she sunk low to the floor, catching her breath. She unfortunately realised that fast movements only made it excruciatingly worse. The poor koneko whimpered and rubbed her head again, waiting for the world around her to stop spinning._ This is all his fault, he didn't even explain...it was just 'i think we should separate,' or something like that. So what if we were growing apart, what with work and all the mew mew stuff...but a real relationship, now that we could have worked on! I-i- _"It's not fair!"

The girl had her head in her knees which were drawn tightly to her chest, her arms wrapped around holding them close. She was sobbing but not as she wished, she was crying without tears, they had dried up long ago and it seemed she had run out.

She sniffed and tried to gain some control back over her breathing, standing up she brushed her self off, not caring for the people who had been staring at her strangely as she sat on the floor. She was up again and walking off down another path, her emotionless expression back in place as she silently cursed herself for letting slip. She had barely been doing this long and it was already grating on her nerves, she didn't understand how anyone could go so long without an expression, but then that was the point wasn't it? She was always so easy to read, that's why everyone would always know if something was up, or find it easier to tease her. No, she couldn't deal with that right now, not to talk about it, nor to receive any rude comments from that arrogant blonde jerk. Oh, so that's what she was being reminded of, she could now answer her earlier question. Ryou Shirogane, he could be expressionless (or more like emotionless in her view), for as long as he wanted, it was impossible to read him. Yes, that's who she was acting like.

She gave a small shudder, dreading how long she would have to keep this facade up for, how Shirogane did it was beyond her. Wait! Why on Earth was she thinking about him, hadn't he called her a weapon? Hadn't he treated her without any respect? Wasn't he the reason she suffered and quit her job?

"Baka," she spat venomously as she glared ahead of her. Any one walking past her would have instantly been petrified by the immense evil aura surrounding the mew. That soon softened as her previous sadness returned, her scowl now forming back to emotionless Ichigo as she cringed inwardly at the thought of that perfect smile. That perfect smile...which had somehow turned into a familiar all knowing smirk. "Eh! No, no no!" She cried, eyes widening in aggravated shock. _Why's that baka jerk in my head?! Geez is it not enough he tortures me, but he has to haunt me too?...Calm down Ichigo, it's probably all the stress of those to causing me so much grief._

Ichigo watched bored at the houses and trees she past on the way to where ever she was going, there weren't many cars on the street but every body seemed to be out in full summer mode. Tch, it wasn't even summer, just some fluke in the autumn weather...okay maybe not a fluke considering it had been perfect all week.

She dully kicked a rock, but apparently she had kicked it harder than expected. It flew forward at a lightening speed, she didn't really take much interest in it, that was until...

**-Smash!-**

"Huh?" She looked up startled at the sound of shattering glass, and ran in the direction it had come from. Even as she brought her gaze up to see the damage, her worried and guilty expression didn't change. That was her worry was still there, but her guilt was replaced with something a cross between fear and absolute smugness.

As she had brought her gaze up to the smash window, she noticed the very pinked tint of the heart shaped window, and the bright pink cafe of which it belong to. She could mildly hear complaining and shouts as she edges her way closer. Well she couldn't just leave it at that, she knew she would have to own up to this and begrudgingly found her self knocking at the door.

"What!" a rather annoyed voice snapped as he pulled back the door. "Oh, Strawberry i thought you'd quit?"

"I have," she snapped back, turning her head to avoid her eyes catching another glimpse of the blondes exposed chest and well toned muscles. "But, uh...about that uh window."

"That was you?" Ryou asked, eyebrows raising a fraction. He groaned. "Gee Momomiya, i knew you were angry but you didn't have to destroy my cafe."

"IT- " she cut herself off, remembering how she had decided to act earlier that morning. She calmed herself down and made her face blank.

"It was an accident," she said flatly, she was trying hard not to yell at the blonde to put a shirt on, and quit with the annoying sarcasm. "I'll pay for it of course."

The young genius didn't expect her to be so calm, he was expecting something more along the lines of,"SHUT UP JERK, A-AND PUT A SHIRT ON!" But none of that came to his surprise, and his ears delight.

"Well since you broke it, you can come in and clean it up," he smirked, still quite suspicious about her actions, and opened the door wider. "Get to work baka, and yes you're paying for it."

"What ever Shirogane-san, and i already said i as paying for it," she stated dryly, entering the building. She didn't notice the flicker of hurt in the boys eyes when she said his name so formally.

She made her way to the cupboard, taking out a broom and dustpan, and walked soundlessly into the kitchen. _Damn that jerk! I'm NOT a baka, for the hundredth time, grrrrr!! I'd like to wring that arrog- huh?_

The strawberry's attention was drawn away from her angry thoughts as she caught sight of the glass on the floor. It was pink, that was a given, but that wasn't what caught her eyes, it was the dark red stains on the floor, she followed them noticing the drop led up to the sink. She bent down to get a closer look and quickly covered her mouth to stop the sharp intake of breath she took. It was blood, that must have been that shout she heard when she neared the cafe.

_He must've cut himself, mou that's a lot of blood...that baka, for a genius that certainly was a baka thing to do. But he did look tired when he opened the door, it must've woke him up. _"Baka."

"You still talking to your self Strawberry?"

_Speak of the devil..._ "And?" she asked, not even reacting to his blatant attempt to rile her up.

"Baka," he said, opening a cupboard and reaching inside. She notice with some interest how his arm shook. "You might want to actually clean your mess up."

She shrugged and looked at him with a half lidded eyes. "Baka? I'm not the one who cuts myself with the glass."

Okay that time she had noticed his expression, a small blush was on his cheeks as he rolled his eyes, pulling out a green first aid box. He opened it up taking out somethings before removing his own make-shift bandage on his arm. He flinched as he peeled it away from his arm, the blood had gone pretty far through the bandage. He would probably have to go see a doctor, he sighed annoyed and re-bandaged the still bleeding wound with a new role of the material.

"Strawberry, think you can open up after you're done?" he asked seriously.

She only raised her eyebrow and smirked. _What is up with her? _He wondered, slightly creeped out by the smirk plastered on her face. "Why should i? I don't work here."

"Because i've got to go to the hospital baka, and the others will be here in a minute," he said, glaring at her. "It won't kill you strawberry."

"Hai hai, but what's in it for me?" she asked. _This whole acting like that jerk is working pretty well, heh heh..._

It was his turn to raise his eyebrows now. "Oh no baka, you're doing this because you broke the window."

She stayed quiet still staring at him in her blank way. It really was unlike her, the girl so bubbly, loud and full of emotion to suddenly become so emotionless. Ryou was definitely confused, but like hell he would let that show through, he'd find out sooner or later anyhow. "I'll be back later, see ya Strawberry."

_No way jerk! You're not leaving all this on me, that's not fair! _"I have school to get to you know," she called as he left the room. She heard the front door opening.

"Should of thought about that before you put a rock through my window," he called back closing the door behind him. A minute later and she heard the engine of his car as he left the cafe for the hospital. Once he was out of ear shot, Ichigo let out a loud growl smashing more of the glass as she slammed it into the bin. "OOH THAT JERK! Shi-Ro-Gane you will pay!"

Sweeping the last of the broken window into the bin she tied it up and slung it into the garbage outback of the cafe. The sound of broken glass could be heard as it shattered further.

Moodily entering the kitchen again, she set to work cleaning up Ryou's blood from the floor and the kitchen side. "Wonder if he's okay, it looked pretty bad," she mused as she set the cloth back on the side. "Wait, why do i care what happens to him? Oh that's right, i care enough to consider he is actually human, despite the fact he's pure evil..."

She sighed making her way out front. As hard as it was for her to try and ignore it, that argument with him was still playing fresh in her mind, mixed in with Aoyama breaking up with her. She could understand Ryou making her upset, but Aoyama too...It was almost as if they had conspired to give her the worse day ever.

Ichigo opened the cafe doors a fraction, ready for when the other mews got there, walking over to a nearby table she dropped her self into one of the seats and rested her head in her arms. Well if she didn't work here, she couldn't see the harm in being a customer, she'd just have to wait until the others came. This was sure to annoy that jerk, and also she really wanted to talk to her friends, she had a change of heart and was going to tell them what happened, at least they might be able to comfort her. But she decided, she would still keep the facade up when ever a certain bo-erm, ex-boss happened to be around, knowing him he would tease her. But that was the thing, Ichigo didn't know Ryou Shirogane that well.

--

"Ichigo onee-chan? Wakey wakey, na no da!"

"Pudding stop, it's rude."

"No, it's not, why is she even here any way? She hasn't spoke to us once since saturday!"

"She must have her reasons, she'll explain when she's ready to."

The red head stirred at the voices surrounding her, and her eyes bega to slowly flicker open.

"She's waking up na no da!" a hyperactive voice shouted next to her ear.

"Pudding stop that!" another voice ordered pleadingly. Ichigo watch as a green haired girl came into view holding a bouncing monkey back.

"Lettuce...?" Ichigo questioned as she slowly came back to the world of the conscious, or apparently not. "Why are you lot...in my room?"

She yawned loudly, stretching her arms along the table..._table?! Wha- Oh! Oh yeah,_ she thought with her memory falling back into place. "How long have i been asleep?"

"Oh, only an hour or so Ichigo," Mint said accusingly, hands on her hips. "So you finally decide to show up after ignoring us for three days."

Ichigo blinked still not fully awake. "An hour... EH! I'm late for school!"

She jumped up ready to speed through the door, only Mint decided to stick her foot out. "You know when i said an hour i was only joking, the morning shift is over Ichigo, we're heading to school now."

The blue haired girl shook her head sighing at her friends gullibility. "You never answered my question Ichigo, why are you here?"

"Uh, why _am_ i here?" she asked herself.

The girls all sweat dropped, the koneko really was such an idiot it was a wonder she left her house remembering to get dressed.

"Oh that's right!" she said loudly, causing her friends to jump. "I broke the kitchen window so Shirogane made me clean it up before he left...ano where is he anyway?"

She looked around, then at her friends who either shrugged or shook their heads, saying they didn't know. "Oh, maybe he's still at the hospital."

"Hospital?" the mews all turned their heads to the kitchen door, watching the tall brunette who spoke. "Why did he go there?"

"Eto, because i broke the window -accidentally- it woke him up i think, so i'm pretty sure he tried to clean the glass up," she explained twiddling her fingers nervously. "Probably from being sleepy he cut himself on it, it looked kind of bad..."

"Hmm, well that does explain the kitchen window," Keichiiro said smiling. "I'll give Ryou a call in a minute."

"Uh Akasaka-san, he doesn't have his phone on him," Ichigo told him. "When he left he was still in his nightwear."

This comment earned a few intense stares from her friends. Suddenly the Irimote regretted what she had said and felt the urgent desire to run for her life.

"So he was in his pajama's? Ne, Ichigo?" Mint asked evilly as she lent in close. "Why where you here so early Ich-i-go?"

"I-i was o-on my way to school, a-and i broke the w-window, remember?" Ichigo stammered, nervous under the intense gaze of which Mints mischievous eyes held her. "What's the big deal?"

"Ichi onee-chan and Bossman are all lovey dovey na no da!" Pudding cried enthusiastically. Mint's smile broadened scaring the poor girl even more.

"That's r-RIDICULOUS! Pudding don't say such stupid things!" Ichigo yelled, blushing madly.

"Ichigo," the evil spot light was -thankfully- taken off of Ichigo as they turned to listen to their idol. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, f-fine thanks Zakuro," she answered, lying. "Why's t-that?"

Zakuro never answered because at that moment they heard a car pull up in the garage, and a few minutes later their golden haired boss walked in, the lower half of his right arm bandaged up, the lower half of his body clad in nothing but a pair of loose trousers.

"Ah Ryou, Ichigo-san explained what had happened," Keichiiro smiled, his eyes betraying his worry. "How are you?"

"Fine Keichiiro, it's nothing," he said holding up his arm for him to see. "It'll be fine in a couple of days."

"That's good to know," he replied, then turning to face the girls. "Oh don't you all have school right now?"

"EHHH!" they all cried, with the exception of Zakuro who just glanced at the clock. Ryou and Keichiiro both winced at the high pitched voices of four girls as they watched them run through the door.

"I'm going back to bed," Ryou groaned, dragging himself up the stairs, yawning. Geez that hospital was busy.

He crashed down on his bed thankful for the sleep, he needed to remember to _thank_ his strawberry for all this trouble..."Huh?" He raised his head slightly scrunching his eyebrows together, something didn't make sense there, he was just to tired to figure it out.

* * *

**Ne, what do you think? I think it's kind of slow but well i did finish this chapter at 2:52 AM -is so tired-**

**I hope this is good so Read and Review. Seriously i type faster when you do!**

**I have a story line planed out here, so i'm just praying it goes alright and makes sense. Please help by reviewing and commenting!! It's SO important!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: wOOt Chapter Three! Yay oh right uhm the disclaimer...who should do it today? -thinks- ah i got it!**

**Kish: What am i doing here?**

**Me: You're doing the disclaimer, just read this -hands him cue card-**

**Kish: Why am i doing this missy?**

**Me: because you're not in this story so this is he only air time you get.**

**Me: Oh wait! I wanna thank these people for reviewing so fast! They are:**

_**DayDreamGirl BluBaby:**_** Thank you for being my 1****st**** reviewer! Yes my i' will become I's :p**

_**Sar**__**T.**__**Loves**__**Ryou**__**Shirogane**_**:**** You will have more!! x3 Thank you.**

_**Shiro**__**Anubis**_**: ****I don't hate you, it's slow starting i think but the story should work itself out. Thank you.**

_**ForeverxKatie**_**:**** Hyperactivity is fun. RxI is good if you can imagine it. Unfortunately Masaya will pop up once in this chapter...and in a later chapter(Though he's an evil – in that one). Thank you.**

_**dbzgtfan2004**_**:**** Thankies! Yup Ichi Ryou all the way.**

**Kish: Well now that's over. Missy here doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor does she own her life because...uh her college stole it? O.o''...ForeverxKatie i knew someone would support Kishhigo, finally!**

**Me: Yeah, they were the first 5 people to review! Thankies...And ACTION!**

* * *

School, it was hard enough just forcing herself in through the gates, knowing that Aoyama was on the other side in the same building as her. She didn't have clue how she was going to cope, she just hoped she could keep up her icy facade long enough to help her last the day.

Ichigo was just begging not to go in today, she had spent that entire morning trying to decide whether or not to attend and had only just managed to convince herself to leave, well that and she was pretty sick of seeing only the four pink walls of her bedroom.

She was definitely living a nightmare, she couldn't even bring herself out of her gloomy thoughts, it was getting beyond a joke and she just wanted to forget about it, even if it was for just a few minutes.

She whined as she neared the school doors dreading the day ahead, true she was late, but at that moment she honestly didn't care. She was still quite annoyed with the way she had acted earlier at the cafe when she found out she was late._ What ever happened to copying Shirogane? _She wondered. She hadn't even meant to go there in the first place, let alone babysit the place while Shirogane was out. _Well it was my own fault for breaking the window, how am I going to pay or that?_ she thought, irked that she would be loosing more of her hard earned money.

Maybe it really was impossible to keep her cool when that jerk was around, well she still had to continue, even if it wasn't working out to well, there was a good chance she would see Aoyama when she got inside and she wasn't going to let him see how hurt she was. Opening the school doors, she walked in determined. Enter Icy Ichigo.

-

"Sorry I'm late," she apologised, as she slid open the class room door.

"It's not a surprise," the teacher mumbled, clearly used to her constant routine of turning up late. "Take your seat Momomiya-san and see me after class, lets see what excuse you have this time."

Ichigo's friends grinned at her as she took her seat and watched her slump down in her chair with a sigh.

"So what happened this time?" Miwa asked, leaning in closer to the tired red head.

"Yeah Ichigo, I know your usually late," her other friend Moe said. "But you've never been this late before."

Ichigo stared blankly ahead of her, watching the board but not actually paying attention to what was being written. She shifted her gaze to her friends, and sighed sadly. "I wasn't sure I was going to come in at all today, you know?"

She had her elbow on the table, her head resting tiredly on her hand. She sighed again. "I kind of got into some trouble at the cafe, that's why I'm so late."

"But I thought you quit?" Miwa said, watching her friend with concern.

"I did but I sort of, maybe, kind of broke the window," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Ichigo, I knew you were mad at your boss," Moe gasped, faking shock. "But vandalism is a crime you know?"

"Heh heh, it was an accident okay, but I did get a slight enjoyment from it," Ichigo laughed. "Stress relieving."

"Wow Ichigo the delinquent," Miwa announced laughing. "Well that's one way to get over someone."

"Uh, yeah," Ichigo said, her voice taking on a sad tone. "Maybe."

"OH Ichi! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought him up," Miwa cried, earning a sharp snap from her teacher. "Gomen sensei."

"It's fine, it's fine, it's just I thought..." Ichigo trailed off, voice wanting to cry but no tears present. "I thought that if we was in a relationship...then maybe, h-he might've worked on it, i-instead o-of just ending it..."

"Ichigo...don't worry about it," Moe reassured her, putting her hand on the one Ichigo had laying on the table. "Maybe you can talk to him? Get him to reconsider."

"M-maybe, but I don't think he will," Ichigo breathed out slowly, blinking blankly. "He was so final, saying something like I like someone else..."

"It's up to you Ichigo, what ever you choose to do we'll support you okay?" Miwa said confidently.

"Yeah, of course we will," Moe added, enthusiastically.

"Thanks you guys," Ichigo smiled, cheering up. "You're the greatest."

Ichigo was so grateful to have confided in her friends that weekend, they were the only people she had told and she was happy they were there to comfort her. She had called them that night when Aoyama left her after calming her sobs down to sniffles, to hear them talking to her and offering comfort and advice it really made her feel better, she knew she could count on her friends when she was down.

To be honest she didn't think she would have made it even to the school if it hadn't been for her friends taking her mind off things. But then again her friends weren't always the most calming people, especially when they didn't give up.

"So how did you break the window if it was by _accident_?" Moe asked, with pretend accusation.

"Eh heh heh," Ichigo scratched her head nervously. "It's a long story."

Moe and Miwa got closer on side of her, leaning in. "We've got all day, Ichigo"

"G-guys come on," she whined, sweat dropping. "Just drop it."

"Awwww," they cried. "Ichi--"

**-Slam-**

"You three, you're disrupting the class," the teacher yelled angrily, slamming a book down on Moe's desk. "All three of you will have triple homework, and detention. Now pay attention."

"Hai," the all replied, practically crying.

-

"Ugh!" Ichigo slumped onto the bench seat. "Talk about harsh, I think that sensei got out the wrong side of the bed this morning."

It was now lunch and the young girl now sat aggravated on the school bench staring up at the sky. Still the sky had refused to change it's gloriously perfect weather, Ichigo was starting to wonder if maybe autumn had gotten bored of being the rainy old month it was and wanted a change.

The only thing different from that morning was that now in school every one was so noisy, she couldn't find a second to spend some piece and quiet with her self. It really was annoying, especially with all the fan girls screaming. Ichigo sighed, she wanted to eat her lunch but she just wasn't hungry, she also wanted the noise to die down, after all going two days without sleep would make anyone more likely to get a headache and her head was pounding.

Restless, Ichigo jumped up and began walking away from the ever growing noise of the kendo fan club, or more precisely the Aoyama Masaya fan club.

The buzzing, squealing noise rose as she began walking away, so she started to walk faster speeding up with every step she took. _What are they following me or something? Gah! Just be quiet already!_

Ichigo spun around, Medusa hair flying every where as she gave the hoard of girls a death glare. "Would you all just SHUT--"

"Ichigo-san!"

"UP! Eh Mas...Aoyama-kun." Ichigo gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. _Why is he talking so friendly to me? He just dumped me and here he is calling my name so cheerfully._

"Ichigo-san, how have you been?" he asked casually. He was still in his kendo gear and was covered in sweat, the vicious pack of club members hissing and growling at her from behind him. She rolled her eyes and looked at him coolly.

"Oh I'm just dandy," she replied sarcastically, putting her Icy Ichigo act into place. Unfortunately the tree hugger didn't notice the tone of her voice and continued to talk to her, unknowing what he was doing to her emotional state.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale, maybe you should see the school nurse," he said, eying her face concerned.

_Well of course I'm not feeling well, not eating or sleeping properly will do that to a person, courtesy of you Aoyama,_ she thought angrily. "I'm fine I don't see why you're so concerned, it's not like you're involved with me," she spat coldly. _Ouch, this is really hurting. How does Shirogane do this?_

"Ichigo, are you still upset over the other day?" he asked, looking down cast.

_Of course I am, you broke up with me with out a good reason. I feel like you just threw me away._ "I don't care that you dumped me for no reason," Ichigo said flatly.

"I didn't do it for no reason Ichigo, we were growing apart," Masaya spoke quietly.

"I can't here you if you mumble," she sighed. Her resolve was breaking, she could feel it. She just wanted answers, a good reason not just _that_. "I-if we were growing apart, shouldn't we have been able to work it out, like a real couple?"

"Ichigo-san, it's not like that," Masaya told her.

"Then what is it like!" she cried. _No more, I can't take it, I can't hold _on.

"Ichigo you don't love me, you may think you do but you don't," he explained in a to-the-point way. "I've noticed all this stuff, all little things that you'd probably never realise. You spend more time with him then you ever have me. That's what I meant."

"Who? I don't love anyone else, I love you," she cried, not noticing the tears rolling down her cheeks. "There's no one else, I don't get how you can just end it because of that."

"Ichigo-san I don't want us to be like this, I thought we could still be friends, but maybe you'd rather not," Masaya said loosing his patience. "I know it's hurting you, but you have to move on."

_How? How do I move on? I've loved you for so long and you've protected me so much, you've been understanding and forgiving...so why now, why are you doing this to me?_ Ichigo's eyes glazed over and hardened, her tears stopped abruptly as she looked up at the guy she had dedicated her life to. "You're right...it'd be best if we weren't friends Aoyama."

She spun on her heel and tore off brusquely down the schools path, she had no intention of listening to the calls he shouted out asking her to stop, she just kept her head down and traipsed towards the building dejectedly.

_Triple homework, detention, no job and a broken heart...great. I couldn't keep that stupid act up and now he knows just how pathetic I am. I can't help it though, it's just not fair, how on Earth could he come to that conclusion? Who could I possibly be in love with?...Ugh this is so confusing, my head hurts. Stupid Shirogane, stupid Aoyama, I could swear they're out to get me...why do they both hate me?_

_Well if that's how they're gonna be then I'll have to keep acting like that, although I'll have to do it better, those two will never get to me again._

Ichigo stopped and looked up, the bell had gone signaling the end of lunch. She sweat dropped as she noticed the tree just inches away from her face and quickly dried her tears. _Guess saved by the bell really counts in this case, heh._

She turned around heading for her class, maybe if she got there early her teacher wouldn't make her stay behind for the detention, then again this was Ichigo Momomiya, the girl most likely to trip over air. The likeliness of her getting in on time was the same as her turning naturally blonde...it just doesn't happen.

--

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew. I'll be your waitress for today, allow me to sh- Ichigo-san!"

"Hey Lettuce, how's it going?"

The green haired girl stood there still quite shocked at her friends appearance in the cafe. "Good, I thought you had quit Ichigo-san?"

Ichigo smiled warmly at her friend. "I have, but that never meant I couldn't be a customer."

"Oh," Lettuce said, sound rather disappointed. "Well allow me to show you to your seat, or would you sit with Mint-san?"

"Ah that'd be great, I needed to talk to her any way," Ichigo told her, her smile faltering a bit. "I'll tell you as well Lettuce, sit with me a second would you?"

"Uh, it's really busy in here today Ichigo-san," Lettuce said, embarrassed. "Gomennasai Ichigo-san."

Ichigo sighed and took her seat. Mint's tea set was there but no Mint. "It won't take long Lettuce, please?"

"Oh okay, I'll listen," she agreed, sitting down and looking around nervously.

"I want to tell you why I quit, also I'll need you to play along with something too," Ichigo started, she noticed her friends shocked look. "Don't worry it's nothing bad."

"Mhm," Lettuce nodded, listening.

Ichigo took a deep breathe to steady herself and build up her nerve. "Well you see I quit because I'm sick of the way Shirogane treats me, but you know all this...the reason you didn't see me until this morning," Ichigo paused, a down cast expression on her features. "The reason is because Aoyama broke up with me the night I quit...I hope you don't think I was avoiding you lot."

"Ichigo-san, I'm so sorry," Lettuce sniffed, holding her tray to her chest. "But no, we didn't think you'd been avoiding us, we were just worried that's all."

The strawberry let out a relieved sigh and relaxed in her chair. "That's good to know, now about the other thing," Ichigo said carefully, pulling her friend close so she could whisper in her ear. Lettuce turned red and gasped as she listened to her friend talk.

"Ichigo-san is that really necessary?" she asked, covering her mouth. Ichigo pulled back and rested her head on her hand, eyes closing slowly. "It is Lettuce, believe me. I'm just so sick of the way he picks on me just because my emotions show through so much, I will never allow my ears to pop out again."

"You sound so final, you're really aggravated by this aren't you?" asked the porpoise shyly.

"Yup, I will no longer be the source of his jokes, I won't be belittled or teased any longer," Ichigo announced, punching the air.

"Okay then, shall I take your order know? You know what we serve so I didn't think a menu was needed," Lettuce smiled kindly.

"Ah...uhm a strawberry chiffon cake, and uh just tea please," Ichigo asked, her hand on her chin as she thought. "Thank you Lettuce."

"You're welcome, I'll be back in a few," she said, getting up. She mumbled to her self as she walked away. "I hope you're not making a mistake Ichigo-san..."

"Huh? Did you say something Lettuce?" Ichigo asked, her ears picking up sounds a normal person wouldn't.

"Oh no, just hoping I don't drop the plates this time," Lettuce laughed nervously, running off to the kitchen.

"How strange..." she thought. "Wait where's Mint? Her tea's still here and it's probably cold."

_I wonder where every one is, Mint's just disappeared and I haven't even seen anyone else other than Lettuce...well I guess Zakuro's at a photo shoot or something, Akasaka-san is obviously working in the kitchen and well I guess Pudding's some where...wonder how Ryou is?_

"What!" Ichigo screamed, snapping out of her thoughts, a few customers gave her strange looks. _No, no, no! I meant Shirogane-san, and I don't care what he's doing, I don't, I don't, I just don't!_

"Wah! Pudding wait don't do tha_**-Crash, thud-**_ Agh! Oh no!"

Ichigo's head snapped to face the direction of the noise. On the floor lay two girls, smashed plates, a burst ball, squashed cake and various other objects of mess and chaos.

"Oh dear, I thought this would happen," a familiar voice said. A tall man with long brown hair stood at the kitchen door. "Pudding-san go take these replacements to their tables, Lettuce-san you do the same...It's just so busy."

"W-we're so sorry Akasaka-san!" Lettuce cried, getting up and bowing repeatedly. "I'll go clean it up right now.

"That's okay Lettuce-san go and serve your table, Ryou'll clear this up," Keichiiro smiled, causing her to blush. "Uhm, Pudding are you okay?"

They all turned to face the young blonde girl sitting on the floor. "O-oh, the room is spinning na no da!"

Keichiiro lent over and picked the monkey girl up. "Is that better Pudding-san? How's your head?"

"Arigatou, it's fine but I'm really dizzy na no da," Pudding whined, holding her head.

"Come on Pudding-san, let's serve the customers before they leave hungry," Lettuce said, taking the renewed order and leaving the kitchen.

She came back over to find Ichigo giggling like mad at the table. "Sorry about that Ichigo-san, here's your order," she apologised, bowing.

"That's okay, to be honest I didn't expect anything less," Ichigo took up her fork and placed some cake in her mouth, her eyes lit up and she squealed quietly. "Wow this is so good! Uh Lettuce, where's Mint?"

"Hm," she stopped walking off and turned to face Ichigo, staring up in wonder. "Oh I don't know, she was here earlier...I wonder where she went?"

As if on cue an annoyed shout could be heard coming down the stairs. "Shirogane-san this is unacceptable, you march right over to her house and apologise!"

"Mint get to work and quit bugging me," a voice replied, also annoyed.

The two girls watched as the Lorikeet came stomping down the stairs, following the blonde genius. Mint was fuming and her boss had nothing but a cool expression plastered on his face as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Shirogane stop walking off and listen to me! Now I understand exactly what Ichigo is always going on about, you are such a jerk!" she yelled, poking him hard in the back. "It's like you don't even care about her, you are so arrogant!"

Ryou turned sharply around to face her. "Back off and get to work, we're over run today and customers are waiting," he glared at her. "Besides aren't you the one always ordering her around and winding her up, and you're supposed to be her best friend."

Saying that, he walked into the kitchen, door slamming shut behind him. Mint stomped her foot and gave the door a death glare. "Even so, it's not like what I do ever hurts her," she grumbled. "She knows not to take it seriously. Baka jerk."

She spun around and stalked off to her table moodily, she moved her head noticing a head of strawberry coloured hair in the crowd. Her pace slowed as she walked over and sat in her chair, staring incredulously at her friend. "Ichigo why are you here?" She turned her head to face Lettuce. "Shouldn't you be getting back to work, there are customers waiting."

"H-hai," Lettuce stammered, running off to serve them.

"Ichigo, I thought you quit," Mint said, sipping her tea. She grimaced as the cold liquid ran across her tongue and down her throat. "Ugh, Lettuce fetch me some tea would you?"

"Hai!" She called from across the room.

"I have quit Mint," Ichigo said. "But I never said I wouldn't visit."

Ichigo took another mouthful of cake, drinking her own tea afterwards. She sighed heavily and faced Mint. "Actually, I needed to talk to you about something."

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Mint asked, raising her eyebrow.

"We broke up, he said I was in love with someone else and he didn't want to be with me," Ichigo heaved, yawning loudly. "Not only that but because of him I got no sleep and I got detention...I have so much homework."

"I always thought he was an idiot Ichigo, but to break up with you on a suspicion just proves it," Mint said haughtily, she traced her finger lightly over a pattern on the table watching her friend.

"Oh Mint what was that argument about?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Nothing really, just trying to get the boss to see some sense," Mint frowned. "For a genius he certainly is thick. Honestly he should never had said that to you, but boys will be boys I guess; they speak before thinking."

Ichigo laughed happily at her friends analysis. "I agree, he must have really annoyed you for you to explode like that."

"Oh he did Ichigo, only I can talk to you like that," she mused, smirking evilly. Ichigo scowled at her blue haired friends who she then realised wasn't even paying her any attention. "Speak of the devil."

Ichigo watched as her former boss walked out of the kitchen, broom in one hand, the other straining to hold a bucket with a mop in it at his side. He was looking at the mess on the floor that had been created by the clumsiest workers there. He put the bucket down and sighed as he began sweeping it away, a bored expression was all she could see on his face but he seemed to be thinking.

"Ah Mint I forgot to say," Ichigo said, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. Mint listened intently as her friend whispered in her ear, a small smirk gracing her lips.

"I see, well just don't keep everything bottled up okay, you can talk to us," Mint assured her. "Now where's Lettuce with my tea?"

"Ah I'm here Mint, so sorry," she called, running over with the tray. "It's just so bus-eek!"

"Lettuce!" the two girls cried. "Not again..."

Ichigo and Mint got up and walked over to her. Ichigo took hold of her hand and pulled her up. "You okay Lettuce?"

"Ah I'm okay, arigatou Ichigo-san," she said, dusting herself off. "I'll go get some more."

Ryou was watching this all with a bemused expression. _Why is Ichigo here?_ He wondered, still sweeping the mess away.

Mint saw him staring and grinned suspiciously. "Shirogane-san, come clean up this mess, since you are the one with the mop."

He frowned at her and walked over, picking it up and bringing it with him. "I'll remind you that _I_ am the boss and _you_ are the employee, so you do it," he said, handing her the handle.

"But I'm busy and the cafe is, as you said before 'over run and customers are waiting', so you do it," she walked off, watching over Lettuce like a hawk so that she didn't drop her tea again.

Ryou turned to face the Irimote standing near him, she had been watching this all finding it extremely amusing. He rolled his eyes and faced her. "Didn't you quit?"

_Eh? Oh crap Shirogane's standing there and here I am with a stupid expression on my face! Quick must fix this, must not show emotions._ "Is this how you treat your customers Shirogane-san?" she asked coolly, her amused expression completely gone to be replaced with absolutely no emotions. She faced him now taking in his confusion and raised eyebrows, she smirked. "Shouldn't you be working?"

Ichigo turned around and headed towards her table, she could see Mint with her hand covering her mouth, trying not to laugh she guessed.

_What the heck just happened?! Did she just best me? _Ryou's head spun with what he just witnessed. _What happened to ditzy Ichigo? A second ago she was smiling and the she just...well I don't know what she just did._

"Keep it up Ichigo," Mint smiled a crocodiles smile and Ichigo just nodded. _Can't allow Shirogane to know anything, I won't risk being brought to tears again._

* * *

**Well it's longer than my other chapters but it kinda wasn't what I had planned...ugh my stories all ways take on their own life! Why?! I think they hate me...TT-TT**

**Any way it would've ended a bit different but I can add that for the next chapter. **

**Just to add I wana thank every one who reviewed. Especially MANGApunk who pointed out something for me XD**

**5 Reviews minimum please people! Hope this was okay :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Chapter 4!! Yay, lol it's soooo unfair. I just randomly got ill and I have to stay in TT-TT But I have to go buy stuff so I can do my college work, I have the worst time to get ill ;-;**

**Kish: Nobody cares missy. Get over it...**

**Me: You know I only brought you back here so I could tell you something you'll like.**

**Kish: And what could that possibly be?**

**Me: Enough with the sarcasm! Well I've planned this entire story out -yes I'm organised for once- and I've also planned out a sequel if people like this one.**

**Kish: You're thinking a bit far ahead aren't you?**

**Me: Oh well, any way the aliens are in that one and it's less fluffy then this. Disclaimer please.**

**Kish: Missy here don't own us, if she did it'd be IchigoXRyou all the way and Masaya would...uh I can't say that in a T rated fiction, let's just say he'll die a horrible death.**

**Me: XD'''' Lol Action!**

* * *

Previously:

"Is this how you treat your customers Shirogane-san?" she asked coolly, her amused expression completely gone to be replaced with absolutely no emotions. She faced him now taking in his confusion and raised eyebrows, she smirked. "Shouldn't you be working?"

Ichigo turned around and headed towards her table, she could see Mint with her hand covering her mouth, trying not to laugh she guessed.

_What the heck just happened?! Did she just best me? _Ryou's head spun with what he just witnessed. _What happened to ditzy Ichigo? A second ago she was smiling and the she just...well I don't know what she just did._

"Keep it up Ichigo," Mint smiled a crocodiles smile and Ichigo just nodded. _Can't allow Shirogane to know anything, I won't risk being brought to tears again._

_-- --_

Ryou stood there dumb founded, he quickly remembered to close his open mouth when he caught Mint staring and tightened his grip on the mop handle.

_What just happened? Mint's looking more weird than usual, that stupid know-it-all look is annoying me, she's talking with Ichigo...what is up with that baka? _Ryou sighed inwardly, he wrung the water out of the mop and proceeded to wash away the tea from the floor, this was kind of difficult considering he couldn't used one arm properly.

It was bandaged perfectly, but it still hurt. _That baka's fault for breaking my window, that new one we ordered won't be here for at least three days...Strawberry, what was that just now?_

"Ryou you done?"

Ryou lifted his mind from his thoughts and faced his friend. "Almost Keichiiro.

"Oh good, could you help out in here afterwards maybe?" He asked, friendlily. "It's nothing to complicated."

"What are you implying Keichiiro?" Ryou sulked. It wasn't like he couldn't do work, and he was a genius so how could it be complicated, he just didn't _want_ to work. "...Keichiiro, did you know Ichigo's here?"

"Hm, I only just noticed a bit before you did," he told him.

Ryou sighed and dropped the mop back into the bucket with a splash, he bent over and picked up the bucket walking out to the kitchen. "So you haven't noticed anything strange?"

"No, she's just been the same old Ichigo-san from what I've seen," Keichiiro said, looking over at the red head eating her cake extremely happily. The smile on her face was huge as she sat there talking. "Why do you ask?"

"Hm, no reason," Ryou said following his gaze. Ichigo sat eating her cake, she was just staring ahead showing no emotions what so ever. _What's Keichiiro talking about, she's not the same as usual. What is wrong with her?_

Ryou walked past his friend and out to the back, tipping the dirty water down the outside drain. He left the mop and bucket out side to dry off, or at least until the next mess happened.

Really today had just been too confusing, what with how Ichigo had been acting that morning, and how she just was with him now. This morning she had willingly cleaned up; even though she didn't work here any more, she hadn't shouted at him once; even when she saw him with out a shirt on, and now the way she had just spoken to him; so sarcastically and cocky.

This was giving him a head ache, something was definitely up with the koneko and he wasn't about to let her get away with it. _Baka Strawberry._

"Hey Keichiiro, go give her another cake," he said, planning.

Keichiiro raised both his eyebrows and gave his young friend a strange look. "Sure. Mind telling me why though?"

Ryou stayed quiet, he seemed to have taken an interest at a small corner of the cupboard opposite. Though really he was just to far in his thoughts to even hear his guardians question.

Keichiiro sighed inwardly, now not even wanting to know what what going on in that blonde head. _Well this is _Ryou_, nothing is ever simple with him, heh heh._

"Ichigo," he called out, as he opened the kitchen door. He held her cake in one hand and casually began walking over to her. She smiled brightly when he got there and placed the cake down in front of her.

"Kyah, arigatou Akasaka-san," she laughed, joyfully stabbing her fork into it, then into her mouth. She didn't notice some one watching her annoyed. "This is delicious."

"You're welcome Ichigo-san, how are you now?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Oh I'm good, why do you ask?" She replied, looking confused.

"We haven't seen you in a few days that's all," he explained, still smiling kindly at her.

"I see, it's kind of complicated," she said, sighing greatly. "Aoyama broke up with me, Oh! But don't tell anyone, I'm only telling the girls."

"Okay, well I'll be getting back to work, stay cheerful Ichigo-san," he said heading back into the kitchen.

_Well that explains why we haven't heard from her, but if she's told me and only telling the girls...then the only person she doesn't want to know would be Ryou. Hm..._

"Where is Ryou?" The young chef wondered aloud, looking around the empty kitchen. "He was here just a second ago..."

Unbeknown to Keichiiro, Ryou Shirogane was now sitting in his room slightly miffed. He was sitting on his bed legs crossed slightly at the ankles (A/N we all know guys can't do it properly XD), his eyes boring a hole into the wall opposite.

_What the hell was that!? She was all smiles and laughter when he went over, and she was talking away without a care in the world. What is going on here?_

Ryou sighed and fell back on the bed, azure eyes now staring at the ceiling confused. _She was so _different_ when I talked to her, I just don't get it. Why does she have to be all happy when Keichiiro's near her?_

Ryou blinked and his mouth dropping open. _No, no, no! Geez that makes it sound like I'm jealous or something, why should I care who she's happy around. What ever get a grip, it's not like she's mine or anything...Gah that sounds stupid too! What is this woman doing to me!_

Ryou growled and stood up sharply, his white hoody with short green sleeves was incredibly creased and disheveled. He looked down at him self and straightened out his clothes groaning.

_What a week...I get slapped, shouted at, loose my best employee because of a stupid remark, woken by a brick through the window and have my arm cut open. Could this week get any worse...Crap I didn't just think that? I've probably just jinxed myself, well done Ryou._

He groaned again pulling out the chair at his desk. He was getting annoyed by how much he was thinking, he really ought to try to take his mind of his thought. Turning on his laptop he decided to immerse himself in his work, the aliens hadn't bothered them since the Deepblue saga, but it was always good to keep an eye on them, especially when they kept popping up randomly. He did of course wonder why this was, but he just didn't seem bothered to do anything about it, it wasn't like they were causing any trouble, so as long as they left Earth alone he wasn't interested that much.

He clicked through file after file trying to take his mind off of what had happened today; files about the Mew project, about his family, about the cafe. He was even annoyed enough to go through the bills and being a teenager -even one of his maturity- this was the most boring task he had ever done. It wasn't even taking up much time, he knew this because he kept glancing at the clock every few minutes.

"That's it, I can't stand doing this any longer," Ryou winged, switching it off and leaving the room hastily.

He made his way back down the stairs and out into the front of the cafe, it wasn't as busy as an hour ago but there were still a lot of customers, most of them had not been served.

His attention was drawn to the other side of the room seeing some of the girls chatting, well this would explain the lack of service. Ryou walked over to them hotly and slammed his hand on the table. "Get back to work girls, we have customers waiting. I don't pay you to chat," he ordered. There was a strain on his voice, and inside his head he cursed himself. The hand he had slammed down on the table was his inured one, and the impact sent a shock wave up his arm. They watched him confusedly.

"Well?" He snapped, shooting them a glare. All at once they clambered to get to work trying to get out of his way, yet again with the exception of Mint. "Mint, get to work."

She raised an eyebrow and glanced quickly at Ichigo, she had already shifted her mood impressing her. This would be interesting to watch, that in itself was the only reason she got up. "Yare yare Shirogane-san, calm down."

Ichigo watched her best friend walk away and get to work, she had to fight with every force in her body not to faint from shock from what she had just witnessed.

_So she **can** work! _The two of them thought simultaneously, unknown to each other though.

"Hurt didn't it," Ichigo stated, a smirk playing on her lips.

Ryou eyed her expression and sat down opposite her. "Aw, are you worried about me?" He mocked, hoping to get a raise out of her.

"I'm merely stating the obvious," she said dryly, looking him straight in the eye. _Don't fail, please keep it up a little longer...just until he leaves. Don't cave in, it's just like looking into anyone else's eyes, even if they do draw you in...Cut it out head!_

"Why?"

Ichigo refocused and settled to keep her gaze level with his. "Why what Shirogane-san?"

Ryou rolled his eyes and lent back in the chair. "Why the 'Shirogane-san', why are you acting so differently?" He asked, mimicking her new detestably polite way of addressing him. "It's not like you."

"I'm not acting differently, and how would you know what I'm like?" Ichigo said dryly. "Who knew you actually gave me some attention."

"Strawbe-" he was cut off by Ichigo's hand being held up.

"I, Shirogane Ryou, have a name," she looked at him, her eyes devoid of expression. "It is not Strawberry, it isn't Baka either. Address me properly or don't talk to me at all."

_What...is going...on?_ Ryou thought. He didn't realise it, but she had struck a nerve in him. She never spoke so formally or so precisely, she never acted so empty or apathetic. _She's acting so strange, so detached...I can't even read her._

"Ichigo, I'm only going to ask once more," Ryou frowned watching her unreadable expression. He wondered vaguely how much effort this was taking her. "What is going on with you? You're normally bubbly and happy." _Now you're just acting so distant, so emotionless. It's like she's wearing a mask...she's acting like, acting like..._

"_..._me," Ryou looked at her sharply, realisation dawning, eying her up and down for any signs of a crack in her shield. "Answer me Ichigo."

"There's nothing to answer, Shirogane-san no baka," she smirked and stood up. "I already payed, so I'll be taking my leave. Ja ne."

Ichigo went to turn away but found herself being spun around. Ryou was standing in front of her looking infuriated. "What the hell!?"

He hadn't meant to shout that loud, now the whole cafe was zooming in on them, all wanting to see what was going on, the mews especially because they knew what was going on, in Ichigo's head at least.

_-Flash back-_

_The strawberry let out a relieved sigh and relaxed in her chair. "That's good to know, now about the other thing," Ichigo said carefully, pulling her friend close so she could whisper in her ear._

"_Since Aoyama dumped me I resolved to be different, okay?" Ichigo explained to her green haired friend. "Aoyama and Shirogane...they both keep hurting me and I've had enough. So now when I seem, I keep shielding off my emotions...you know like how Shirogane does to us?"_

"_Hai, carry on," Lettuce said, trying to understand._

"_Well I'm telling the same thing to Mint when she arrives, but from now on I'll block myself off from them both. Shirogane will get a taste of his own medicine, and I don't want him to tease me if he finds out I got dumped...it'd be too much for me to handle," Ichigo told her, trying to keep a rein on her voice. "I...I know this sounds so strange, but if he did that I think I'd break. So I can't let them, even if it annoys the hell out of him, at least he'll know how we feel when he doesn't open up...sorry it doesn't make much sense Lettuce."_

_Lettuce turned red and gasped as she listened to her friend talk._

"_Ichigo-san is that really necessary?" she asked, covering her mouth. Ichigo pulled back and rested her head on her hand, eyes closing slowly. "It is Lettuce, believe me. I'm just so sick of the way he picks on me just because my emotions show through so much, I will never allow my ears to pop out again."_

_-End Flash Back- _

"Ichigo all day long you've been different, what the hell is going on that you must find so important to hide from me?" He asked, anger still present in his voice.

Ichigo brushed off his arm. "You like to be nosey don't you? Pack it in, you're like a child who's not getting his own way," she spat darkly. "Mind your own business, besides why on Earth should you care for someone who's just a weapon? Would've thought you only took interest in humans."

"...I-Ichigo," Ryou fought for words to come to his mouth, but his brain had just shut down. Her voice cut through him like a knife and that was nothing compared to the way she looked at him. "You...you're taking a silly comment way out of context."

"Really? I wouldn't have expected that someone who was so emotionless would understand," Ichigo said. "After all, you find it so easy to say what ever pops into your head."

_Okay this is getting out of hand. I was going for emotionless, not heartless, but I can't stop, my mouth won't close. Stop damn it! Don't say something you'll regret or something that'll hurt him!_

_Why do you care if you hurt him?_

_Who the heck are you?_

_I'm you baka, if he's hurt you so much then why do you care?_

_Because I do, it's not nice to make people suffer, it was just to prove a point. Not to purposely be out to get someone._

"Ichigo, you're being ridiculous," Ryou spoke softly, he was treading in on hot stones with every thing he said. "You know I never meant it that way."

"Good day Shirogane-san," Ichigo said, once again heading for the door. She was so grateful she had gotten control over her mouth, her heart was pounding a hundred miles per hour and she could feel her world spinning around her. _Just make it away from the cafe, come on keep going. Don't say a thing._

She opened the door closing it carefully behind her before tearing down the pathway out of sight of the pink castle.

"Oh my strawberry bells, what the hell was I thinking," she screamed, running down the street. "I almost said something that would've killed him, how could I be so nasty? How could I...how...I'm so horrible."

Ichigo was crying now, full tears streaming down her cheeks and into her hair as the wind blew them back. She was running but she certainly didn't know where, she was beginning to get annoyed with the weather, just once couldn't it be on her side instead of mocking her.

"I just wanted to prove a point, I just wanted him to see what he does, to see how he's able to hurt me," she slowed down, panting with her hands on her knees, her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she gasped for a breathe. "I didn't mean to go over board, I-I...I'm so sorry, I must've sounded like a right evil baka. Never again...n-never will I act like that again..."

Ichigo sat down on the floor in a heap, still breathing heavy, ragged breaths. _He always has a mask, he always acts so cold and emotionless...I was doing it perfectly so what happened? Why did I just go into such a nasty state?...I wonder how he copes doing it, demo he's done it for years..._

Ichigo sat there crying on the floor, sobbing her heart out. She didn't hear the distant singing of a child skipping in the background getting closer and closer.

It wasn't until she wiped her eyes and looked up, that her deaf ears caught the singing and saw him bounding towards her. "Oh no..."

"Iguana, Iguana!" the little boy sung, throwing the poor animal into the air several times. The boy tripped and the dazed lizard went flying towards the frozen koneko landing smack on her lips. _Oh no, here we go again...wahhhh! This isn't fair!_

"H-hey, wasn't there an onee-chan here?" The little boy asked, looking around as he picked up the Iguana and walked off. (A/N: I feel so sorry for that poor lizard...--;)

"Hissss," Neko Ichigo sat hiding in a bush, clawing the leaves around her. "Meow meow! Meeeo-OWW, hiiisss." _Hiss, stupid kid and that bloody Igua-OW, hiss_

Ichigo rubbed her poor rear end, plucking the rose thorn from it. _Just my bloody luck! As if this week hasn't been stressful enough!_

"Meow meow, Meowww," She cried in frustration. _I thought this wouldn't happen again!?_

Neko Ichigo started walking down the side walk, she was the picture of a very unhappy kitten and stalked moodily in and out of peoples legs as they walked down the street. _This day just keeps getting better and better! This is so wonderful!! Hissss_

Ichigo looked around, everything was so big from down here and she didn't even know where she was. She had run off not knowing where she was going and now she was starting to regret that.

_Gotta find someone to kiss, a bird, another cat...even a dog would be okay...uhm anyone except that freaky cat! Oh Lord if you're out there, don't let me meet that freaky mama's boy cat!_

Ichigo shuddered at the thought, remembering how Alto had thankfully saved her every time that weird thing had come after her begging for a kiss. _Alto always saved me...but I doubt he would now, especially..._

She started crying again, the small tears matting her fur together. "MEEOW, meeeooow, meow meow meow," _It's not fair! I'll be stuck like this, some one kiss me, anyone!_

"You rang my love?"

"EEEKKK MEOW MEOWWWW, Me-e-ow sob," _EEEKKK, NOOO NOT YOU, why did it have to be you? Sob..._Ichigo then knew for sure that the world was out to get her.

"I heard your voice calling me, and I knew you could not resist me," the creepy stalker cat said, looming over the distraught black kitten.

"Meowowo, MEOW!! Nya! Nyah-ah!," _No, go away you mama's boy. NO! Why! Oh no..._

"But my sweet neko-chan, did you not wish for a kiss from your Francois?" Asked the fat cat, puckering his lips. He held her arms as she struggled.

"NYAH!! MEOW, meow meow nya...NYA!!," _NEVER!! NOO, just my luck...NO!!_

Francois was now an inch away from her face, no matter how hard she tried to back up. _Where's Alto when I need him most, It's all my fault for being so horrible..._

Ichigo was screeching and clawing for all she was worth, she was not about to let this fat, creepy stalker of a cat touch her lips. Just as he was about to close the gap between them, he stopped. Both their ears perked up as they turned to look to the side, searching for the source of the noise they heard.

Francois pulled back fast, and freaked out. "Later my kitten, I'll return," saying that he tore off, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"Nya...meow, meow..." _Mou...what was that about? _Ichigo looked around, her ears were still pricked as she tried to stand up on her back legs. Looking over the distance she saw exactly why Francois had legged it; coming at her at the greatest speed she had ever seen, was a Doberman.

"Nyah...MEOW!!" _Oh...NOOOOOOOO!_

_-- --_

"Ryou...Ryou?"

Keichiiro stood there next to his friend, the cafe had returned to what they had previously been doing once the fired up red head left. Now only the Mews and Keichiiro were still reeling after the event.

Keichiiro waved a hand in front of the blonde's face, making him focus on him. "Ryou are you all right?"

Ryou opened and shut his mouth several times trying to find something to say. That was the thing, Ryou Shirogane was _never _speechless, and now he was just at a loss for words. "K-K-Keichiiro what...what just happened?"

"I was hoping you could explain that to us," Keichiiro said in a hushed voice.

"What happened with Ichigo onee-chan na no da?" Pudding asked, running over to her to bosses. "Ne, Bossman what's wrong na no da?"

Ryou looked down at the monkey and gave her a small smile. "Nothing Pudding just go finish up, this place closes in half an hour," he said, trying to sound reassuring.

Pudding gave him a suspicious look and bounced up close to his face. "Hmm, this looks like it'll need some detective work na no da, come on Lettuce nee-chan," Pudding cried determinedly, whipping out her detective costume.

"Uh Pudding, lets go finish up like Shirogane-san said to," Lettuce said, prying the small girl away from the boys.

"But, but...what about Ichigo onee-chan na no da!?" Pudding shouted, her cries echoing as she was dragged away.

"Pudding-chan shhhh!"

Ryou was now staring at the door again, a thousand thoughts working their way around his mind. Keichiiro watched him uneasily, that argument was...unusual to say the least, Keichiiro knew Ryou too well to know that he was upset and it just showed how intense that moment had been if the girls had seen just how much Ryou got rocked.

He took an unconscious step forward, not even in control of his own body. "I-I'm going out," he said, heading to the door.

"Ryou...are you okay?" Keichiiro asked cautiously.

He turned his head and gave his friend a forced smile. "Yes," he lied. Keichiiro knew this but left it alone, deciding not to ask. He watched his friend leave, closing the door carefully behind him.

* * *

**Ne, what do you think? Good, bad, needs improvement?? Well R&R so I know okay! 5 Reviews minimum please!... lol you would not believe how long it took me to find out that damned stalker cats name...so much work XD**

**Well see you next chapter x x x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Who'da funk it! Chapter 5!! -crowd applause- **

**Tar-tar: Hey why'd you drag me here?!**

**Pudding: -pokes head around corner in detective gear- ...TAR-TAR NA NO DA! -glomps-**

**Tar-Tar: Get offa me! You're an evil woman!**

**Me: Don't I know it, kukuku! I've wrote three chapters in one day...what an accomplishment! and not to mention I'm still ill, can't stop sneezing -sneezes- Nooo, bloody ebil (yes ebil not evil) thing!**

**Tar-Tar: Pudding!! Get Off!**

**Pudding: But I'm so happy to see you na no da!**

**Me: Ya know, since I'm so ill and all, you could always do the disclaimer Tar-Tar...**

**Tar-Tar: What's in it for me?**

**Me: I'll get Pudding off you.**

**Tar-Tar: The evil woman doesn't own TMM, if she did she would be a customer there and it's be RxI all the way, and Masaya would be banished. **

**Me: Pudding-chan! Come read this with me, we'll see where Ryou-kun's going. And Action!**

**Pudding: Hai! -leaps of Tar-Tar who is thanking some unknown god...-**

* * *

"MEOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!" _HEEEELLLLLPPPP MEEE!_

Ichigo belted down the road, the ebil dog at her heel. She had been running for two blocks now and was running out of breath, but she never stopped, to do that would be suicide. She looked behind her and was greeted with a fearsome sight, gaining up on her was a mouth full of vicious pointed teeth, snarling and gnashing her way.

"Come here cat! Don't worry I won't eat you," he shouted at her.

"Meeeeoow nyah!" _Nooo help!!_

_Of course he's gonna eat me if I go to him, I'm not a baka!! Must keep running, I could really use some air but I can't stop. Why? Why is it always me? Why couldn't he have gone after some other cat!?_

"Here kitty cat, stop running away," the dog barked, sending shocks up her spine.

"Nyah! Meow meow meow, nya. Meeeeoooow!" _Never! I've met too many dogs to know that you're gonna murder me! Heeelllppp!_

Ichigo jumped into a bush and pushed her self out the other side, she sat on the floor catching a quick breath thinking the dog wouldn't follow her...but this dog wasn't about to give up such a tasty looking kitty. A shadow fell over her and the dog landed in front of her, Ichigo let out a cry and started to run away with the dog in close pursuit.

"Nyyyaahhh!!" _Noooo!_ She cried running through another bush, only to have the dog jump over that one and continue his chase. _Itai, I'm running out of breath and I'm slowing down...he's gonna get me!_

"Meow, me-ow...me-me...MEEEOWW!" _Please, some...some o-one...HELP! _She gasped, swaying from exhaustion.

"No one can help you now kitty cat," the dog grinned, drool dripping from his canines. He let out a loud growl, coming closer to the cat. He bit forward barely missing her tail by an inch, Ichigo yelped and used the last ounce of energy she had left to push forward into the crowd at a speed. This didn't stop the dog following though, and he caught up in an instance.

Ichigo could feel her self falling forwards, her legs giving way beneath her as she fought to get oxygen in her lungs, the cold autumn air stinging her already burning lungs. A shadow smothered the light over her, she could see the black paws on either side of her and felt her self being rolled onto her back.

Timidly she opened her eyes, seeing the wide cavern of a sharp and very dangerous mouth closing in on her. The dog lick it's lips and leaned in closer to her, sniffing. "Never had a house cat before, no escape now kitten."

"N-nya..." _N-no..._ Ichigo lashed out with her claws in a last ditch attempt to save her life. _Alto...any one, help me._

The dog yelped and reared back his head, Ichigo forced herself up and tried to crawl away from him, only to feel his paw push her back down on the floor and he growled menacingly and then mercilessly barked. "You'll pay for that dearly cat!"

His mouth opened and he lent down to take a fierce bite out of the black koneko. Ichigo prepared herself for the pain she was sure was to come, but instead heard a surprised yelp. Once again she dared to open her eyes, prepared to see that mouth closing around her small body, ready to break her in two and rip her apart, instead she saw nothing but the sky above. Although she certainly heard a lot of growling and barking.

"Heel you baka inu!" an angry voice shouted.

Ichigo sat up and shook her head, gaining more of a focus as she could finally breathe that delicious air again. "Nya?" _Eh?_

Looking up she saw the vicious dog snapping and barking at someone, he was yelling something about a 'baka human' so Ichigo decided to take a look at who had saved her.

"NYAH!" _EHH! _Ichigo choked, shocked at what she was seeing. The guy that she had just verbally abused and then fled from, was holding the dangerous dog by the collar trying not to get bit. He looked down quickly seeing Ichigo staring at him.

"Well don't just sit there baka, Run!" He shouted, extremely aggravated by the riffing body of the large, dangerous dog.

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice and bolted down the pavement, heading for the park. _Ryou..._

Ichigo was once again out of breath and panting, but at least she was safe, now sitting under a park bench. It hadn't taken her long to get there, maybe five minutes or so, but as soon as he had told her to run, she did and she ran for all she was worth.

_Wonder if he's okay, what if the dog bit him? Or worse?_

_And just why do you care?_A second thought interrupted.

_Wah it's you again! _She thought, annoyed and surprised.

_Well who else baka? I am you. Now why do you care so much about that jerk of a boss?_

_Because, I dunno why. Just because._

_Uh, sigh..._

Ichigo sat there arguing with herself again, so much so that she didn't notice the blonde haired, blue eyed boy that entered the park. He was looking around searching the area. _Where is she? I swear she ran into the park...baka strawberry._

He sighed and walked over to a bench, dropping himself into the seat heavily. He yawned loudly and lent on his hand. "Such an exhausting day..."

"Nyah, meow meowmeow meow," _Hey, don't fall asleep baka._ Ichigo had been sitting under the bench, still deep in argument with herself when the thump above her head knocked her back into reality. She looked up to see someone sitting on the bench in a pair of familiar purple trousers, she then heard the voice of their owner complaining tiredly.

She had crawled out from underneath the bench and jumped up, grasping onto the wood she clawed her way up to sit there, telling him noisily not to fall asleep.

Ryou sat there, right leg laying on top of his left, while his head rested in his hand being propped up by his elbow. He had one eye open watching the neko.

"Are you stupid?" He yawned, staring straight at her.

"Nya," _No._

"Then why did you leave the cafe and not tell anyone where you were heading?" He asked, yawning yet again. He blamed her for waking him up so early, and Mint for keeping him awake all day through rush hour service with her yelling. "Not only that but you turned into a cat. You should have come back to the cafe."

"Nyah meow nya, MeeeoW...meow meow nyah," _I was going home but that kid and his pet again...maybe I'm an iguana magnet. _Ichigo explained, laying down tiredly. All that running for ones life was tough work on such a small body. "Nyah, meow meow...meooow, nyah." _I didn't want to come back to the cafe...sooo yeah._

"Str- Ichigo you're a baka!" Ryou shouted suddenly, now sitting up and looking at her properly, he's eyes were burning furiously. "Do you realise that that baka inu could have killed you!?"

Ichigo hissed at him, her fur going on edge and her ears pinned back. "Nyah, nya meow nyah! Nyah nya meow nya!?" _Gee, you think I don't know that! Why'd you think I was running for my life!?_

Ryou stared at her, clearly pissed off. "That's not the point Ichigo, you should have come straight back, no matter what. What would have happened if it did kill you? Think for once baka."

Ichigo hissed again, but decided to ignore him instead. She turned away from him with her back facing his leg, he rolled his exaggeratedly and picked her up. "You need to change back you know?"

Ichigo freaked, what with her latest thought process, her heart skipped a beat being so close to his face. She was suddenly over come with the guilt and shock as she remembered their earlier talk, that she lashed out without thinking.

Ryou dropped her like she was on fire -onto his lap thankfully- and held a hand to his face. "You really don't think Ichigo," he said coldly.

She opened her eyes, which until now she didn't realise she had been keeping shut, and looked up. Ryou was holding his left cheek with his hand, cringing slightly, he was looking at her with icy blue eyes, the type that cut deep, deep down into your heart, he looked almost disgusted in her, and his voice was just as unfeeling.

"Find your own way to change back," he stood up causing her to fall to the floor, and walked off.

Ichigo just stared on, watching him disappear. "Meow..." _Ryou..._

The only thing Ichigo felt at that moment was guilt, nothing but pure bottomless guilt. She hadn't meant to do that, she had panicked and just used her instincts, they were running on over-drive after the run in with the dog...wait what happened to that thing?

Ichigo dropped her head letting her tears fall to the floor in small puddles, it was then that her attention was drawn to her paw. The claws on her right paw had blood on them. _Ryou's blood...No, I scratched him...I didn't thi...ugh I feel sick._

_--_

Ryou took his hand away from his face, frowning at the drying blood. He didn't understand what was going on in that girls head, first she's cold, then she all moody and now she just attacked him...

He shook his head in frustration rubbing his cheek, it was still bleeding. _Sheesh, she didn't have to take it that far, baka._

Ryou kicked a stone in front of his foot and dully watched it roll along the floor, making a clashing sound as it connected with the pavement. When he got back he knew that Keichiiro would be asking questions, after all he didn't leave with three small scratch marks on his face, so he would most likely want to know why he came back with them.

He groaned, if she hated him that much she could have always said so, she didn't have to show him. It was starting to sting a bit now, and he was wondering just how many more cuts and injuries the world had in store for him.

The cafe finally came into sight and Ryou hurried to get there, it was starting to get dark and it was getting cold. _Ichigo will be fine...she's probably changed back by now._

"Hello?" He called opening the door. The cafe was closed but he didn't know if anyone had stayed behind or not, Keichiiro was the most likely to have but it would've been good to know if anyone else was.

"Keichiiro?" Ryou called, heading into the kitchen. "Maybe he's in the lab..."

Ryou walked over to a cupboard on his left and pulled out the first aid box. Looking in a small mirror he could see the three small red lines etched on his face and wiped away the blood. _I'm injured and bloody, yet I haven't been anywhere near and alien or chimera...who knew Ichigo could be more dangerous then them._

The teenager sighed, smirking at the thought. He put a small bandage over the cut and put the box away on it's shelf, he jumped as he turned around.

"Keichiiro, I didn't hear you come in," he said, noticing his friend in the door way.

"What happened?" He asked, his eyes giving him a look over. "You seem to be a magnet for getting hurt Ryou."

"You think. Just an angry cat who seems to like making trouble," Ryou smirked, leaning against the sink. "She almost got killed by a dog..."

"Oh I see," Keichiiro said, taking a drink from the fridge. "Where is Ichigo now?"

Ryou looked away, the wall suddenly became very interesting. Keichiiro sighed noticing that Ryou had been doing this a lot lately, the blonde's eyes still gave nothing away though.

"I don't know...I got angry with her and left," Ryou told him, mentally slapping himself. "So I don't know where she is now."

Keichiiro shook his head, Ryou always seemed to do the most stupid things sometimes. "Well lets hope she got home safe, that lovely weather we've been having is starting to leave."

--

Ichigo stood up and toppled to the floor, the world spinning again. Slowly she stood up, being careful not to move too fast as this would cause her to loose her balance again.

As fast as her body would allow, she ran over to the fountain and washed her paw in the water furiously. _The way he looked at me...why did that hurt so much? It felt as though I had been stabbed, like someone decided to stamp on my chest. He looked...he looked so...disgusted, so cold. Mou...Ryou no kowai._

Ichigo splashed her face with some water to cool her burning head, she then jumped off the fountain and ran off to find something to kiss so that she could return home.

It was pretty late now and the sky was getting dark, at the moment it was laced with oranges and reds as the sun had not long ago set. Ichigo didn't have time for this, her parents would be worried sick!

Working fast she hurried down the street looking for anything to kiss, even a bug she didn't mind kissing at this moment. Then she heard it; a faint rustling in the bushes, she froze not sure whether she should be ready to pounce or to run. She waited as it got louder, and closer, and closer...

"Nya?" _Eh?_ Ichigo questioned walking slowly towards the animal. "Meow meow..." _A raccoon..._

The raccoon turned to face her, slightly startled. "Nyah, meow nya nyah?" _What's a raccoon doing in a place like this?_

"What's a house cat doing out doors?" It countered, smiling.

"Nyah...nya meow," _Eto...looking for someone to kiss._

"Oh...okay," the raccoon came closer and kissed the befuddled girl on the lips.

Ichigo changed back instantly, the raccoon barely even blinking an eye as she turned into a human girl. Ichigo scratched the back of her head and faced the animal, _wonder why it didn't run away?_ "Arigatou gozaimasu, raccoon-san," she said bowing.

"You're welcome," the creature replied, bowing in response. "Well good night ma'am."

The raccoon ran off, disappearing before Ichigo could utter a word. "T-th...THE RACCOON JUST BOWED AT ME!! I thought that that thing was strange considering it just kissed a cat and didn't freak out when I changed back...how creepy! Maybe it was a tenuki, they're raccoons right?!" Ichigo was completely loosing it in the middle of the street, thankfully no one was around to witness her transformation or mental breakdown... "I don't know whether I should be scared or amazed, but it helped me in my time of need! Oh my goodness what if tenuki are real! Ehh demo...that means that ghosts must exist too...ehh Wah!! NOO I don't wanna see any scary ghosts!!"

This was the overactive imagination of Momomiya Ichigo, the girl ready to jump to any conclusion and then freak out over nothing. It was always possible that it was just a kind animal with manners.

Ichigo lost it, and tore the street up running home. As soon as she got inside, slamming the door behind her, she was bombarded with question after question from her mother and father asking her where she had been? If she was safe? and Why she never called? and many, many more.

"I was out and I fell asleep in the park again," she told them, it wasn't exactly a lie, she had been out and she had been in the park.

Her parents seemed to except this excuse, thinking 'well it is Ichigo after all...' and let her off with a warning that next time she would be grounded. Apparently they were just about ready to call the police, well her father more so than her mother. Although it took a little more explaining and apologising before her dad finally was convinced and relented.

Ichigo yawned and trudged off back to her room. She was immensely tired and couldn't wait to get some sleep. The only problem was, was that after she had gotten changed into her pajamas and slipped into her bed, her mind was plagued with thoughts about earlier on that day, and once again guilt took over reducing her to tears.

She felt retched about how she had treated him, and after he had come to help her and everything. She hated the fact she went so absolutely horrid in the cafe, and the fact she was the reason for his injuries. That dog could well have killed or seriously injured him, but luckily the dog didn't touch him, instead she was the one to slice her claws across his face.

Ichigo felt miserable, and had given up trying to wipe away her never ending tears. After several hours of guilt stricken torture, Ichigo managed to cry herself to sleep, forgetting all about the days events as her dreams carried her off into peace.

Outside dark clouds started to gather in the once clear, starlit sky. The autumn weather was back with a vengeance and from now on it would be cold and horrible.

* * *

**Omg, I'm so sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others, and that tenuki bit just randomly came out of no where, I'm ill and writing this at 12:30 midnight...can you blame me! This is not a supernatural fiction btw XD **

**Once again ****5 reviews please****...even though I kinda posted three chapters at once. Lol ****R&R****: let me know if it's good, bad or you have concrit.  
I'm kinda getting early writers block while doing the next chap. Any one got a a cure??**

**Once again, again, I'm sorry it's such a short chapter. Gomennasai!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:...wow, I'm slow now XD Chapter six! I spell checked them all but if there's anything that needs to be fixed don't hesitate to say so. SORRY That It's So Late!**

**Special thanks to Suuz112, Jenn55, Oceanfur and ForeverxKatie! Lol because I was having a strange day, full of writers block and seeing that review just made my brain work XD Writers block has been defeated!!**

**Yay Thanks to every one who reviewed -cough three people cough-, I'll try to keep this story being good...introducing: Pai!**

**Pai: ...**

**Me: Talk...they won't read a stupid A/N forever you know.**

**Pai -silence-**

**Me: -! Hmm, Pai say the disclaimer or something might happen to Lettuce...**

**Pai: -raises eyebrow- ...She doesn't own TMM...**

**Me: Okay, ACTION! -victory sign-**

* * *

Ichigo woke up, the bright morning light quickly replaced by darkness as she pulled the covers over her head. She had spent the last three days at home, claiming to be 'sick' so she didn't have to go to school, or even worse; see her ex-boss.

"Never! I re...fuse," she mumbled, fighting to stay asleep, even though the loud, annoying and very much hated beeping, echoing throughout the room had other ideas. "No...baka alarm!"

Ichigo threw the covers back vexed at being woken from her dreams by that insufferable noise, even if her dreams weren't that peaceful, at least they were better than the reality.

She grabbed the alarm clock and and slammed her hand down hard on the snooze button, she was incredibly tempted to chuck it out of her window but that would mean having to go outside and get it, instead she settled for throwing it onto the floor.

It landed with a smug crack, snapping her out of her sleepy daze as her eyes traveled tiredly to the floor.

"Oops," Ichigo stared at the broken plastic and glass on her pink carpet. She was now fully awake and had realised what she had just done. "Maybe that was a mistake..."

"Ichigo honey! Are you awake?" She heard her mum calling up the stairs.

"No," she groaned, falling backwards with the covers flying back over her lightly, covering her completely. "I don't feel well, I can't go to school."

Her bedroom door opened a crack letting in some light, and her mothers head poked in. "You'll be late for school sweetie," she said softly, walking fully into her room. She gave wry smile when she saw the broken alarm clock smashed on the floor and her hidden daughter. "Looks like we'll have to buy a new one of those."

"I'm not going, I still don't feel good okaa-san," Ichigo whined pulling the covers tighter around her, grumbling.

Sakura pulled back the sheets and put her hand to her daughters head. "You're a bit hot...well one more day's rest shouldn't be too bad," her mother said, thinking about it. "But you haven't got much of a temperature though...well since you're late anyway. After you get dressed you can go and buy a new clock."

"Okaaaa-saan," Ichigo groaned.

"It's only fair considering you broke it, and you're skipping school. You're not even that ill," Sakura said, in a that's-final voice. "You might want to take an umbrella too, the weather looks threatening."

"Hai, hai...I'll go get dressed later," Ichigo yawned, going back to sleep. She already new it was raining, her cat half sensed it.

Sakura sighed and stood up, some times she thought, Ichigo could be the laziest child she had ever met. She shut the door quietly and went back to her house work. Ichigo would probably wake up again around lunch time, the worst case scenario was she that slept till the evening...

-- --

Ryou Shirogane opened his eyes to darkness, the harsh noise of his alarm clock resonating around the room. He pulled his arm out from the covers, slowly stretching it up and searching along his shelf blindly for the accursed object.

Hitting the button the sound obligingly stopped and he sat up slowly, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light of the room, not that it was bright or anything. Ryou yawned and stretched as he slid out of bed taking a look at the photo on the side, he opened his curtains and blinked blankly at the grey sky out side his window. The clouds were swelling and churning angrily as the pressure built up inside of them. It wasn't raining yet but they looked ready to burst any second now.

_Oh great, what a lovely day..._ he thought sarcastically, cat DNA depressed at the weather, turning away and walking towards the on suit bathroom for a shower.

The warm water was calming and made the cold disperse from his exposed, shivering body. It felt comforting while the temperature outside was beginning to drop.

The steam was rising around him, acting some what like a heated blanket, warming the water further that made trails down his torso and dripped from his hair. Usually blonde, it now took on a darker colour as the water tangled his hair together. Ryou sighed contented while he lent his head against the tiles, the water clearing the fog from his mind.

_Today is going to be long, Ichigo isn't even here to make it go quicker..._

Twenty minutes or so later Ryou emerged from the bathroom, towel wrapped loosely and thoughtlessly around his waist as he opened his cupboard. He pulled out the usual outfit of black vest top, white trousers and the red choker he wore most.

He took his time getting dressed, not having to worry about a certain stra- girl...walking in on him half naked this morning, and headed downstairs for something to eat.

The girls were all there, except Zakuro who was on a photo shoot in Kyoto, and of course Ichigo who had quit. The three mews left were all changed and setting up the cafe ready to be opened.

"Morning," he said, entering the kitchen.

The two eldest girls smiled politely, while Pudding on the other hand... "Morning Bossman na no da!" she shouted, overly hyper for so early in the day. "It's about time, we were waiting na no da."

"Good morning Ryou," Keichiiro greeted, as Ryou sat down at the table inside the kitchen. "I'm surprised to see you slept through your alarm."

"I did? It was going off when I woke up," Ryou said, taking the glass of orange juice Keichiiro handed him.

"It has been going off for about and hour before you finally turned it off," Keichiiro informed him, hiding his irritation perfectly. "We had to restrain Pudding-san from running up and waking you." _A little more violently than you would have liked,_ he 'forgot' to add.

"Oh, so I guess the cafe's about to open any second then," Ryou said, holding back a yawn. "Better eat now then."

Ryou stood up, wanting to get some breakfast but Keichiiro pushed him back down. "Ahead of you on that one Ryou."

Keichiiro walked over to the side and brought back a tray of food, putting it on the table in front of him. "Knowing that you over slept, I thought you'd be wanting this."

Ryou stared down at the freshly made pancakes before him, they were golden with butter and syrup, a banana was cut up on the side also draped with the sweet sauce. _A lot of sugar...but it smells great._

"Uh, thanks Keichiiro," Ryou said, enjoying the pleasant aroma floating in the air. "...you don't usually do something like this though, so what's the catch?"

"Oh Ryou, can't a friend look after another," Keichiiro said, looking at his friend warily. "Just eat...such a suspicious kid."

"Kid? Pfft," Ryou huffed, taking a bite and watching his elder friend sceptically. _Why did he make me breakfast? and Why aren't the girls being noisy? Hm..._

"Well lets get to work then," Keichiiro cheerfully said. "Girls open up please."

"Hai," they called, leaving the kitchen.

They soon heard the noisy hustle and bustle of customers as they talked amongst themselves, and were shown to their tables. They were squealing and gossiping taking their menus from the girls serving them.

"Looks like it's going to be a busy day," Keichiiro said conversationally, taking a tray from the oven.

"Mm," Ryou agreed, finishing off his food. It was good, better than that; it was delicious. "And only three workers, well two since Mint does nothing."

"Oh well I guess I forgot to mention," Keichiiro added, leaving the freshly baked cupcakes on the side to cool. "Pudding-san has to leave early today for both the morning and afternoon shifts, so we'll be one girl down."

"So we have one waitress...Why is she leaving?" Ryou asked, dreading the day ahead.

"She has to look after her sister, and her brothers class has an after school play," Keichiiro _started._ "Then she has to take her sister to the dentist, and then her brothers are going over their friends so she has to drop them off...little sister then has a birthday party to go to and she has to drop her off, the two oldest boys have to baby sit her and then she has to take the other two home."

"I asked 'why' Keichiiro, I didn't ask for her life story," Ryou sighed, yawning loudly.

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Keichiiro stated.

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Doing what?"

"Yawning, are you getting enough sleep?"

"No, not really," Ryou answered, shortly. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Right, well make sure you get a good rest," the brunette said, concern evident in his voice.

"Well, customers are waiting," said Ryou, dismissing his friend's worry, and putting his cup and plate into the sink to be washed.

"Right."

The rest of the day was spent in a mad panic as the girls, not counting Mint who sat there 'inspecting' the tea, rushed to get orders and serve customers. It was almost as though the entire day was nothing but a huge blur, people running around this way and that, plates breaking, trays clattering and Pudding hadn't even left yet!

However when she did leave chaos ensued; Lettuce was on her own speeding from table to kitchen, to the next table and then tripping over sending the food every where. The result; several failed orders and the whole pattern would start again, with Mint watching amused from the sidelines. It even got to the point where Ryou was forced to work as well.

"Dammit Keichiiro there should be some law against this," he complained.

"Table three, seven and sixteen," Keichiiro said, placing the freshly made desserts on the tray. He heaved a sigh watching his friend run off, ultimately avoiding Lettuce at the last possible second.

"Table twenty wants two cherry cheese cakes and Cherryade, table four wants a fruit tart and table nine needs more tea..." Lettuce let the out the rest of the breath she had been using to announce the orders, and held onto the side to stop herself from collapsing.

"Okay well here's the order for table four, and the tea is done," Keichiiro said, putting the items onto the tray. "I'll make the other order now."

"Hai," she said, running off and passing Ryou on the way back.

It was now getting close to the end of lunch and they were both exhausted. Ryou walked up to the pass groaning as Lettuce ran past.

"This is...torture," Ryou sighed, leaning heavily against the counter.

"Well it's not over yet," Keichiiro gave him a sympathetic smile. "I need you to go to the store and get me some ingredients, we're running low."

Ryou rolled his eyes, _great..._ "Fine, I'll be back later," he moaned, taking the shopping list. Keichiiro nodded his thanks and went back to work, Lettuce looked absolutely mortified seeing Ryou leave the building, meaning she would be the only one working.

Keichiiro looked out of the window thoughtfully and frowned, _maybe I should have told him to take an umbrella..._

Outside in the the unforgiving autumn weather, the sky was the darkest and most threatening it had been in weeks, Ryou could feel the wind nipping at his clothes and mussing his hair. It was freezing too and he now regretted leaving without a jacket on.

Leaves were thrown around in miniature whirlwinds at the base of the trees, their colours blending brilliantly to create a welcome sight from the grey and black above.

Ryou shivered, he knew it was about pour down any second and he wasn't any where near a building. He sighed and turned quickly heading in the direction of the park, it would be quicker to reach the shops heading this way.

_I don't think I've ever worked his much in a long time, trust everyone to be off today...this was even worse than the time the I had to do ALL the work when they were off fighting chimera..._Ryou sighed, shivering again.

He looked around the park, it was more or less deserted apart from the few parents taking their children to feed the ducks, and the old couple sitting on the bench at the opposite end of the fountain.

Even from where he stood he could see the iciness of the fountain as it rained down from the statue. He stared at it disdainfully and carried on walking, trying to distract himself from the chill biting his exposed skin.

_So what am I getting? _Ryou wondered, taking out the list Keichiiro had given him. _Flour, milk, cherries, eggs, vanilla, strawberries...Ichigo, damn it what happened with her? She was acting so strange, I hope she changed back okay...but why did she scratch me? _

Ryou groaned and stuck the piece of paper back into his pocket. _I'm thinking too much, she's probably fine at school...most likely late for it, pfft._

"Isn't there a shorter way to the shops?" He asked irritated, not expecting any answer. "Or a quicker way..."

Ryou shrugged, at least if he did _this_ he might get there at least a little bit faster than walking. But then again there really wasn't a need to do it, he could walk perfectly on two legs so he didn't really need four. _Demo...I don't need to freeze to death on the way there, it'll be easier and give me more time to walk back._

He shook his head finally coming to a decision. Ryou walked over to the trees where no one would see and transformed into a small grey-lavender kitten. Walking out from behind the tree, he ran full pelt through the park. _Never done this to save time before, _he mused. Happy as he was that having fur that kept out most of the cold, he was pretty annoyed at how many times his paw had gotten stuck in the mud with the help of it. It was starting to become a nuisance as he ran down a side street that led to a fork in the streets. One way leading to the busy main street, the other leading into the forest, it didn't really matter which way he took as they both led to the market and shops.

So far Ryou had used up practically half of his time as Alto, and he still wasn't any closer to the place he needed to get to. He was now stuck with the choice of choosing which road to go down; if he went to the main street he would get trampled on by all the busy shoppers, but if he went through the woods he'd come out a muddied mess. Neither option was much of a comfort, and both paths took the same amount of time to get to the end.

It seemed as though the weather made the decision for him; a bolt of lightening cracked across the sky almost causing the koneko's heart to stop, as he jumped a foot off the ground from shock. A split second after, the heavens opened sending the rain chucking down in a fury like no other.

Alto pegged it into the forest in hopes of some shelter from the unforgiving torrent above. The rain drops hit the ground and bounced away leaving room for the next, and within a matter of seconds the ground and everything else out in the rain was drenched, including a small grey cat.

Alto shivered shaking the water from his fur, he was soaked from top to tail and he could feel it heavy against his body. Thunder exploded through the air sending chills through his entire being. Being a cat amplified all the sounds that a human would hear normally, making everything seem a lot more scary than it actually was. Alto couldn't even change back because he was so shocked.

_Dammit, stupid flaming weather. Why now? _He all but screamed in his head. _In fact, why didn't I bring an umbrella! _

Alto was currently walking his way towards a tree, hoping the leaves -what was left of them- would provide some shelter, to no prevail though.

-- --

"I can't believe I slept in! It's almost noon, how could I not have woke up?" She cried.

Several people on the street turned to watch the ferocious red head stomping down the street, yelling at her self. If they looked close enough they could see the snakes on the ends of her hair.

This had not been a good day, she would even have gone so far as to say it was the worst. What with breaking her own belongings, skipping -well sleeping- through her break fast and lunch, and now here she was out in the most miserable conditions ever.

"Oh and not to mention I had to go all the way to the damn store to get a new alarm clock," she screamed. "It's freezing, why didn't I bring an umbrella? Well at least I remembered my coat."

Ichigo Momomiya stomped her foot on the pavement, trying to get some feeling back into her limbs. "I can't believe how cold it's got, I hope no one else is stuck out here."

Ichigo followed the path towards her route home. She wasn't wrong about the weather, within the last half hour the temperature had dropped several degrees and the wind was hostile and biting at where ever it could. Ichigo shivered tightening her grip on the plastic bags she held. Not only had her mother made her go out and buy a new clock, she also had to buy the groceries and pick up her dads package from the post office, and in this weather too!

_Slave drivers, It's freezing! ...Demo I should be grateful I was let off school though, even still I didn't have to walk, she could've drove me, _Ichigo grumbled, shaking the bags in the air. _Like today could get any worse!_

Apparently Ichigo never understood the concept of jinxing yourself, and so she never noticed the swelling clouds above her head. She continued walking down the street mumbling about the unfairness of it all, crossing the road to get to the post office.

When she got to the building she nearly screamed seeing the sign on the door. "Closed!"_ No but I really needed to pick the package up...otousan's gonna kill me, mou all the way down here for nothing._

Ichigo stopped, she knew that crying or complaining would not make any difference, it would just make her look like a bad child having a tantrum in public. She sighed and sat down on the step staring out at the road in front of her, contemplatively. _I haven't seen anyone in a while...I really should go and see Mint before she thinks I've abandoned her again. Pfft probably with some tea crises, I wonder who she's bossing around now for that? Hm, Moe and Miwa didn't seem to mind that I stayed off school, it's nice I have understanding friends._

Ichigo lent back against the door, watching a red sports car speeding past. _Kinda looks like Keichiiro's car...or was it Shirogane's? I can't remember, but at least Shirogane won't kill us all with his driving skills, heh heh. Hm I bet he's still mad, I know I would be if someone clawed my face. Oh, but he was only trying to help me, and what I said to him too. Ichigo you're not the nicest person at times, ya know. Sigh, I wouldn't blame him if he never even looked at me again, let alone call me a baka or something._

The Irimote groaned, annoyed with herself, and tilted her head against the door frame. The truth was she hadn't stayed locked up in her room because she was ill, it was more of a case of being struck down by an endless wave of guilt. She knew she had been stupid for acting the way she did, it hurt even more when she remembered just how her had looked. _Shirogane's right; I am a baka, and I don't think. I better walk home, it's getting late and colder. I got most of what she asked me to get for her, and I can pick up that package tomorrow._

Unfortunately for Ichigo as soon as she got half way down the road she got drenched. The rain poured down hard and fast with the unmistakable flash of lightening enveloping the sky making Ichigo jump as the thunder crashed around her seconds after her.

"This...must...be...karma," she said venomously, shivering from the icy rain. She set off in a sprint for home. _Why couldn't it wait till I got home to rain? I can't even see properly it's coming down so hard. I should find some shelter until it dies down a bit._

Ichigo looked around her as best she could, working out the streets. "Where's that side road?"

She turned on her heel, skidding slightly on the wet surface. _First turning, second, uhm...man I wish I could see. I hope the shopping doesn't get ruin- There it is!_

Ichigo's eyes lit up in joy as she spotted the turning through the translucent water, and she sped towards it happily. _Maybe the forest has some shelter._

_--_

Alto was still sitting under the same tree shivering his tail off, he only had a few minutes left as a cat and was still trying to calm his racing heart beat. The storm was still making him jump with every flash and rumble.

It was at times at times like these that he really regretted forgetting important little things like umbrella's and coats. He shivered, fur standing on end as the rain water dripped through the leaves a lot more than he would have liked it too.

It was still raining hard but the poor drowned kitten didn't have the energy to move. He sat there, paws over his ears, shaking as he waited for himself to calm down, and maybe the storm to let up a bit.

_This was not what I expected when I left the _­-**Flash**!- _...c-cafe, dammit Keichiiro was it really that _**-Rumble!-** _gnn...important for me go to the store?_

Alto shuddered, his tail wrapped tightly around his side. He was literally curled into a ball underneath the gigantic greenery of the forest. The sounds of the storm made louder by the echoing resounding off each tree.

By now, even in a frightened state, Alto should have realised something very, very obvious, and certainly important. The first; he was in a storm, the second; he was under a tree. Not the smartest thing to do.

The wind had been blowing the branches around wildly, letting in more and more rain until the earth was a muddied mess. What was left of the autumn leaves had now been blown of their stems and hurled high into the air with the wind dancing them around, and yet the storm still didn't relent.

Alto's ears pricked, something had caught his attention, and he now sat up straight looking around. There had been a loud crack when a large gust blew through. Now he was sitting there listening...

**-Clunk-**

Alto tried to hear the noise better, turning his head this way and that.

**-Snap! Whack!-**

The tired kitten heard the sound clearly, his head snapping up to the sky. Alto didn't even have time to see what had hit him, but what ever it was, it was big, it hurt, and had landed directly on his head.

Alto yelped, one second he had been looking up at the inside of the tree, the next everything was going black. The dazed koneko swayed to his right, before landing with a small thump on the floor. He was unconscious before he could even feel the warm liquid trailing it's way through his fur.

* * *

**Well what do you think? I know it took me much longer to update...but you try writing an essay for the Devil Woman about a guy you can barely find any info about XD Lol gomen, gomen!**

**Is it too short? or is my laptop lying to me when it says i've done 12 pages nya? x3'''**

**Please review, I beg only of FIVE REVIEWS ****MINIMUM****, so please!! **

**I hope to get Chapter 7 up next week maybe. xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: CHAPTER SEVEN!! Wow, I've never had more than 5 chapters on a story x3 yay! Also you people are soooo very lucky because this is the only story I've been updating...yes i know I'm really bad for that and I bet the people reading my other fics are ready to kill me...eh heh +Sweat drop+**

**Thank you to every one who reviewed, you shocked me reviewing straight after I updated XD So quick, and thanks to every one who added/alerted me!! **

**Note!! ForeverxKatie: Of course not !! I'd never do that to Ryou T0T'' **

**ANOTHER Note... this is an IxR fic, but of course all the bad stuff has to happen first before the IxR stuff can come!! Heh it'll happen in the next chap...I think...or maybe this one? Depends where the story takes me +glares at the ebil thing+**

**Don't own TMM XD unfortunately...**

* * *

"Oh...m-m-my, It's f-f-freezing," Ichigo said in disbelief, teeth chattering uncontrollably as she huddled underneath the canopy, the scarce leaves providing little shelter against the onslaught of wind and rain. Ichigo was drenched from head to toe, the only dry part on her was underneath her coat, which was dripping water extensively on to the mud.

"Wow, i-it hasn't rained th-this hard in ages," Ichigo said, to no one in particular. She pulled the corners of her coat closer around her neck, shivering as she trudged through the dark sludge of the forest.

_It's so cold, I never expected it to come down so suddenly, _she thought, staring out into nothing but the dull colours around her. _I hope it stops soon because I need to get home, it's getting late too. Maybe I should check the shopping in case it's wet._

Ichigo opened the bags, keeping them away from stray drops of rain, and searched through them quickly. _Phew at least they're okay. I'm getting colder just standing here, maybe a walk will warm me up._

Ichigo shuddered and began walking forwards, the wind nipped at the hem of her skirt and coat, sending it flying around her legs. The bare trees offering very little comfort, or barrier from the chill.

_It's kind of a shame, I mean the whole week has been perfect and then today it just decides to rain. It's a little depressing if you think about. _"I wonder if anyone else is stuck in this? The cafe must've closed about an hour or so ago, so I guess the girls got home before it started," Ichigo said, speaking her thoughts out loud again. "Nah, I don't think anyone would've been out in this, unless they had something to do. I'm probably the only unlucky one out here."

Ichigo sighed, she had barely been in the forest ten minutes and she was already quite bored. "I bet Mint's having a blast in her mansion, it's warm and the maids get her what ever she wants, she wouldn't be caught dead out here."

"There's got to be a way to pass the time with out me freezing," she wondered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "Ugh there's mud all the way up the back of my legs, my socks are ruined...Maybe if I just do uh, sing a song? No the thunder would just drown it out."

Ichigo was stuck for ideas, she couldn't just spend ages here doing nothing, she had to entertain herself until the rain died down. _What if I played a game, demo there's nothing to do here...or how about a story, that'd pass the time. Let's see..._

The red head walked underneath a large tree, not paying any mind to the dark shadows as she thought. The thunder boomed loudly around her, but her thoughts weren't even swayed even though her body jumped slightly.

"Right. Uh, one day a young girl in middle school was walking through the woods, there was a storm and it was late so uh that's why she was there...uhm, the storm was incredibly loud and uh frightening," Ichigo sighed and shook her head. She must be extremely bored to do this. "The girl started to notice the dark shadows that covered the bushes and trees, any of which a monster or g-ghost could lurk behind, ready to pounce."

Ichigo face palmed, thanks to her own silly story, she had actually started to notice just how creepy the place she that she was currently standing in was. _Real smart Ichigo, way to scare your self! There's no ghosts here, it's just the forest and the clouds are blocking out the light...th-that's all it is, no ghosts here what so ever._

She sniveled, backing away from the shadows that she had now convinced herself were haunted. _I'm such a baka, I wish I wasn't alone now...I'm a baka, no I'm worse than that._

"Grr there's nothing to be frightened of, if...if Shirogane were here he'd probably laugh, or what if some random stranger walks through! They'll think I'm a complete moron," she cried, pumping a fist into the air.

Ichigo relaxed, exhaling heavily. Her breath came out as frost and she blew out again watching it blow away, well at least it was slightly amusing. She took a deep breath in thinking about the last three days.

She had spent them at home worrying and feeling guilty. _It was pretty silly of me to just skip school because of that, I mean seeing Aoyama wouldn't have been that bad...I could have dealt with it, at least I think I could. Demo, I guess I was just trying to avoid seeing people. No, I just didn't want there to be a chance of me walking into Shirogane...even so it's not like he leaves the cafe a lot, well at least from what I've seen. I really should apologise to him, it made me feel absolutely sick afterwards, is guilt really that powerful? _

Ichigo sighed, she had decidedly made herself a promise; she would go straight to the cafe and apologise, well at least after she got home and dried off. She didn't want to put it off any longer, it's not that she was just trying to make herself feel better, it was because of what she had seen. _His eyes. They were so...I don't know how to explain it, that look I saw, I think it was hurt, but it was replaced so quickly I barely caught it. I don't want him to...to...Huh?_

Ichigo thoughts were distracted by a something just a little ways off to her left, she looked over squinting her eyes to see. It looked like an animal from were she was now standing. _What if it's hurt?_

She decided to go and take a look, walking towards what ever was on the floor. She tried to follow it but her vision was obscured by the trees and bushes, and she could no longer see where it was. _Strange...where'd it go I thought it was some where around here, perhaps I was just imagining it._

"Maybe it was an animal, it probably ra-Agh!" Ichigo was cut off as her foot caught on something. She flew forwards, landing with a loud thump in the dirt. "Ouch... baka tree root."

She sat up and turned around, expecting to see the cursed piece of wood that tripped her up. What she saw instead shocked her completely.

_Why is he out _here,_ in the forest? Why on Earth is he just sleeping on the floor? He must be insane._

Ichigo swiveled onto her knees and crawled over to the figure lying on the floor. "Sh-Shirogane?"

Ichigo sounded surprised, she hadn't expected the blonde to be asleep in the middle of the woods, she certainly hadn't expected to e seeing him straight after she was thinking about him, that part she found was just creepy.

"Shirogane," she said a bit louder. "Why are you asleep here of all places? In fact, why are you even out in this weather?!"

He didn't answer. Ichigo frowned, surely tripping over someone would wake them up, and if that didn't shouldn't the storm have kept him awake any way?

"Shirogane? Wake up," she said, louder. "Shirogane."

Still no answer. _I bet he's ignoring me on purpose that jerk. Wait, that's not it, is it? He's not talking to me because he's mad! That has to be it._

"I bet you're still angry right? That's why you wont speak to me..." the koneko sighed dejectedly. "Well, even if it is strange you're out here...it's good because I was well looking for you."

She looked at him, still not listening to a word she said and frowned, clearly annoyed. "Well I uh, I know you're not going to talk to me, I mean who could blame you after what I did...I'm still annoyed you called me a weapon, d-demo I, well I had no right to do what I did."

"Shirogane, I know I was angry but I was wrong to do that, so I uh...well gomennasai Shirogane," Ichigo apologised, inwardly cringing from embarrassment. "I'm not expecting you to forgive me, I just wanted you to know that okay?"

Ichigo sat there for a minute or so looking ahead of her, he still hadn't said any thing and it was getting on her nerves, Ichigo waited and waited until...

"Look, I know you're mad but you could at least say _something_!" she cried, glaring at the boy next to her. "Fine, I'm leaving. Just sleep out here and freeze to death!"

Even though she said that she didn't move. She was expecting some kind of remark, or even just for him to move. Any kind of acknowledgment would have been fine. Ichigo frowned, pouting and crawled around so that she sat with her knees at his head. She lent over to his ear.

"You know you don't have to be this rude," she hissed. Still nothing.

Ichigo stared at him; he was breathing, so she knew he was alive...but even Shirogane wouldn't take something this far, or maybe he would.

"Sh-Shirogane?" she asked softer, worry evident in her voice. "Mou, Shirogane this isn't funny, you're scaring me."

Ichigo touched his arm and gasped loudly feeling just how cold it was. "Shirogane! Shirogane wake up, this isn't funny."

Her grip tightened on his arm. "Onegai Shirogane, open your eyes. This is too cruel, even by your standards."

She shook him gently, then brought her hand up to his head. When she had touched his arm she had felt how cold and wet he was, his hair was drenched when her hand touched it.

"Onegai..." she choked, pulling her hand away. Not a split second after she did, did her eyes catch the large branch a few feet away; there was blood on it. Her eyes traveled down to her hand and she had to fight with every muscle in her body not to scream or run away.

Her hand was red, even in this darkness the crimson colour was still very much visible. _That's blood, that's Shirogane's __**blood**__...on my hand._

"Oh..." Ichigo breathed in sharply. "Oh no, Shirogane! Sh-Ryou onegai, wake up, open your eyes baka!"

She was still trying to come to terms with the liquid on her skin, it was making her feel ill. She tried to push the thought away, just sitting here freaking out wouldn't help him. Ichigo had to listen to the rational part of her brain, and with a colossal effort managed to push the thought to the back of her mind, well near enough.

Ichigo put her hand back on Ryou's head, his hair was soaked and matted together by the blood. Putting her hands underneath his arms, she moved him just enough so his head rested on her lap. She didn't care that her skirt now had dirt and blood on it.

"Ryou you have to wake up," she said, taking her phone from her pocket. _No reception, just bloody great._ "Come on, you're way to heavy for me to take to the cafe, you have to wake up okay? Stop being so damn stubborn!"

Ichigo shook him again, trying to provoke a response. "Just move, call me a baka or something. Onegai Ryou, I'm begging you here. Wake up!"

How any one could sleep through this, Ichigo had no idea. She shook him harder, and pulled him closer to her. "Look, I know you're cold and your heads probably hurting like hell, right? It'll just get worse if we can't get you home."

She felt his pulse; it was there and it was still pretty strong. She rubbed her hands up and down his arm trying to get some warmth back into them. Leaning over she got closer to his ear, rocking his body in a last attempt. "Onegai..."

A small smile crept onto her lips, she had moved her head away just in time to see him frowning. She cried out in a small form of victory and continued to talk to him. "Ryou, look at me nya?"

His eyes were fluttering and a small groan, barely audible, escaped his lips. He shivered and Ichigo's smile widened. "That's it, oh Ryou arigatou! I'm so glad you woke up, look at me okay."

Ryou was looking at her, his eyes open just a fraction as he tried to make the image clearer. All he could see was a shock of red hair and a continuously moving mouth.

His eyes closed again and his head lolled to the side. Ichigo gaped at him, she looked ready to panic. "Oh no you don't! Ryou wake up, it's uhm, uh Cyniclons...?"

Ryou's eyes fluttered open again, just a little bit wider than the last time. He groaned as his vision adjusted, the entire world was spinning endlessly. Thankfully it started to slow down and he could just about make out the person above him.

"...erry?" Ryou murmured, his voice hoarse.

"'erry'? Oh Strawberry...How in the world did this happen?" Ichigo sighed, smiling unconvincingly. _He's awake, good. _"How am I meant to get you back?"

Ryou smirked, eyes coming down again until Ichigo jerked him, quite violently he would have thought if he was coherent.

"Stay awake. Ryou how long have out been out here?" she asked, shifting their position slightly.

He looked at her through dazed eyes as if she were mad. "...mnt sure."

Ichigo sighed, all she had to do was go to the store, this was not how she had planned her day to end, but then again Ryou probably hadn't planned this either. Just how had he got here in the first place? She wondered, he looked so pale and he was so cold. Ichigo stared at him concerned, what was important was getting him home. "Okay, well can you get up? Even if it's just a bit?"

Ryou stared up at her, trying to decipher which of the two girls he was seeing was actually her. He blinked slowly and moved his arms to his side, shrugging.

The storm was still raging, with the wind whipping at every where it could, not helping the two soaked teenagers as the sat there. With a lot of effort he tried to push himself up, but his arms didn't want to take his wait, he now found himself stuck half leaning and sitting up on one arm. Ichigo tried to help him as she supported him but the world was still spinning for Ryou, and the loud crash of thunder made all that effort redundant.

Ichigo gasped with surprise, Ryou was laying down again but his head was hidden firmly in her lap, his hands were over his head tightly and he was shaking. _That was a shock, he completely freaked out from the thunder. It's not like he's scared of it though...What's up with him?_

Ichigo frowned and lightly put her hand on his head, stroking her fingers gently through his hair. The scratches she had given him the last time she saw him were still there, faint little lines on his cheek. She traced her hand slowly down to his cheek trying to calm him, Ichigo immediately drew her hand back feeling the heat radiating from him; he was burning up.

"Shirogane, you're hot," she said, panic rising slightly in her voice. "This is getting so stupid, I know you're ill but if you don't get home it'll get worse." _Geez, why couldn't it be Pudding or someone small that I could carry...not that I want Pudding to be ill, damn I'm getting side tracked._

"...small, if he was small...," Ichigo said, unsure. "Shirogane...turn into Alto, I can get you back if you do that. Shirogane?"_ Oh yeah._

Ryou had his hands covering his ears tightly, blocking out the sounds from the storm. Ichigo sighed, this wasn't going any where and the longer they stayed out here the worse he would get. Ryou couldn't even hear her talking to him.

She put her hands on top of his pulling them away from his head. Ryou pulled back whining a little with protest. Ichigo pouted and pulled them away, forcing them down from his ears. She lent over, still keeping a grip firmly on his arms, and whispered in his ear. "Ryou please, turn into Alto. Let's just go home."

She moved her hands away, resting them lightly on his back. A small smile graced her lips as the blonde began to glow blue. Within a second a small lavender kitten was curled up on her skirt, shaking terribly.

Picking him up carefully, she placed him inside her coat with his head resting on her shoulder. He kept trying to hide under the warm material but without much luck, Ichigo couldn't help but giggle at the attempt.

Ichigo didn't waste any time getting out of the forest and into the street, she pulled her collar up shielding the kitten from the onslaught of rain. Her eyes darted around trying to see through it as she ran down the street, one hand holding the shopping and the other keeping Alto in place.

A streak of lightening forked its way through the sky and Alto flinched against her body, digging his head deeper under her coat. Ichigo could only curse as the sudden movement made her jump, a small blush spreading it's way across her cheeks as she realised just where he was resting his head.

She was running quickly through the park, but the short cut didn't seem to be any quicker at all. Ichigo had skidded several times on the wet floor and had to fight for balance or risk squishing Alto. The thunder came minutes later, the resounding sound sending frightening waves through the air.

Alto tensed, he's cat form too afraid to notice what he was doing as his claws cut deep into to the girls shoulder. Ichigo cried out just about ready to yank him away from her.

"Ow, let go Alto that really hurts," Ichigo gasped, grimacing. She pulled her hand up; allowing the shopping to slide to her elbow, and placed her hand over the kittens head, stroking him softly. "Shh, it's okay. It's just thunder Alto, it can't hurt you."

Slowly Alto retracted his claws mewing some form of an apology. Another flash of lightening lit up the sky, giving Ichigo a good look at him. The gash on his head was clearer now that his hair wasn't blocking it; it was pretty deep and bleeding still. If it like this in cat form, she wondered just how bad it was as a human.

Ichigo shifted him, taking care not to jolt the kitten in the process. Her coat was now covering Alto completely, she didn't even seem to mind that his wet fur was making her cold or putting blood on her clothes. She stopped outside a closed corner store taking shelter under the small roofing. Putting her hand up to her middle she started to rummage around in her inside pocket.

"You only have ten minutes right, and going like this is so slow," Ichigo thought out loud, still trying to find something. _Where is it? The house keys, my phone, the keys again, hmm...Got it!_

Pulling the object out from her pocket she smiled as it glinted it the street light. She kissed the pendant saying something she hadn't said in a long while. "Mew Mew Strawberry, metamorphosis!"

The strawberry haired girl glowed pink before changing into her mew form; her clothes changing from a skirt, t-shirt and coat, to her mew uniform complete with ears and tail.

"N-now w-w-we can g-get there qu-quicker," Ichigo stammered, shivering insanely. Unfortunately for her, the transformation got rid of her coat. "Why couldn't y-you make a warmer c-costume, baka?"

Ichigo groaned and set off once again into the rain, cursing loudly as she got drenched within a second of leaving shelter. _Well at least it's quicker, I guess that's a good thing...yeah right, I'm freezing._

"Meow, nya-a meow," _You could've taken you coat off first, _Alto smirked. Even if he was struggling to stay conscious, he just couldn't resist the opportunity to tease her for that. He was getting soaked himself.

"Well I don't need you telling me that!" she screeched, the icy water driving her mental. "You could've designed a winter costume ya know Shirogane. Shirogane?"

Ichigo looked down and rolled her eyes; the drowned thing was asleep in her arms, his head resting in the crook of her neck. _Aww, he's so cute! Uh...I did not just think that, nonono! _

_Aw but he is, don't deny it!_ Ichigo groaned, that stupid nagging voice was back.

_Shut it, no one asked you...you...Just who are you any how?! _She screamed inside her head.

_I thought I answered this already, baka. I'm you, but I'm obviously your more sensible thoughts._

Ichigo could have sworn she was smirking, trust her to have a debate with her self. _Ah, hush. I never asked you to be here, baka thoughts..._

"Hey...it's the cafe! Yay!" Ichigo cheered, as the bright pink building came into sight. She had never been more relieved to see that building until now.

Ichigo sped over to the door, hoping from one foot to another in a vain attempt to warm up. She put her hand on the handle, praying for it to be unlocked, and pushed on the door. It opened!

The mew cried out in joy and pushed the door open all the way, exhaling a satisfied relief as the warmth rushed over her. "Thank Kami. Let's get you up stairs."

Ichigo's body returned to it's original state; wet, muddy and completely disheveled. She put her bags down on the nearest table and rushed up stairs making sure she didn't slip on the floor with her wet shoes. She opened Alto's door without a second thought as usual and softly laid him down on his bed, sitting next to him.

"Finally," she muttered, placing some of the blanket over Alto for warmth. "At least you're home, you ought to be really gra-ah, ah- achoo! Ugh, grateful for this."

Ichigo rubbed her nose, glowering at the annoying itch at the back of it, her throat felt sore too. she stood up off the bed and cast a look back to her former boss, and occasional savior. He had one eye barely open, watching her with what wold have been a quizzical look.

"I'm going to call Akasaka-san," she explained, walking towards the door. "He can drive you to a doctor."

Alto closed his eye as she left the room, giving in to the much needed – no, wanted sleep properly.

Ichigo walked down the stairs stopping at a dial on the wall to turn the temperature up. She took off her coat and folded it across the back of the chair, turning around to head into the kitchen.

"Hm, where's the phone?" She wondered, looking at the empty holder on the kitchen wall.

She scanned the room and not finding anything, began to search. She looked on the sides, in the cupboards, and for who knew why; the oven.

"Gah where is it?" Ichigo whined, stomping out of the kitchen. She looked around the front at all the tables and still didn't see it, her eyes cast around the dark room before landing on the basement door.

"It's open," she stated, walking over to it with some caution. _It's never usually open, and the door was unlocked when we got here...what if some robber got in and found Ry-Shirogane's lab? Or what if it's some random stranger, who knows what they'll do if they found out about it?! _

Ichigo gulped, one hand placed firmly on the doors edge to support herself. _It's really dark down there...Oh stop it Ichigo, you're just scaring yourself, it's not like there's a monster down there, that could hide in the darkness...and get you..._

Her grip tightened as she began walking down the concrete steps into the confines of the lab, her eyes fretfully searching he darkness until they landed on a figure sitting at one of the computers. It was hunched over, it's back facing her as it's body moved up and down in a rhythm.

_Oh dear, what is that? No, I mean who is that? _Ichigo shuddered moving closer to the figure. It was breathing, now that she was closer she could see that. _Oh so it's a person, phew!_

Setting her self ready, she walked over to the computer taking a deep breathe. Ichigo slammed her hand down on the side next to the keyboard, the sharp sound echoed through the room along with her voice. "H-hey! Turn around."

Ichigo cringed inwardly, she had meant to sound a lot braver than that. She jumped as the body moved, moaning it stood up and began to turn around.

* * *

**Yay done! Hope you like this chapter, it'll hopefully get better by the next chapter and more IxR will happen.**

**Lol I like to play with Ichigo's mind...she's so easy to scare **

**Yay Ryou's home! Thanks to every one who reviewed and stuff. Love ya xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 I'm completely shocked O.o'' i'd dance for joy but i just got told to do another essay X.x;**

**Oh btw, if words keep coming up with letters missing, it's this laptop's fault; for some reasons the button's aren't working properly and it doesn't show up on the spell check...**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and i bet you all pretty much guessed who it is right? It's so blatantly obvious heh heh**

**Any way I hope you enjoy this miracle that is chapter eight...I didn't think it was possible TT-TT**

**oh forgive me for the delay...our course work load has been DOUBLED...i could cry ¬¬;; I will try to update quikcer...but you may be left waiting...heh it's just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: Me+TMM equals I don't own...it's basic math...**

* * *

"Dammit Keichiiro! Don't scare me like that," Ichigo fumed, her hand on her heart as her pulse hit the roof.

"Gomen Ichigo," Keichiiro apologised, smiling sheepishly. "I fell asleep looking for Ryou...He didn't come back after I sent him to the store."

Keichiiro looked worried and nervously looked back at the computer screens searching for something that might calm him.

"You sent him shopping... oh that explains it!" Ichigo cried, hitting her palm with her fist in understanding. "I wondered why he was in the forest."

"Eh, you saw him? Where is he?" The brunette asked hurriedly. Keichiiro looked at her expectantly while she stared at him, taking in the new information. _So he went to the store, it rained and he ran into the forest...that explains why he was there and the storm was what made the branch fall. Well it makes sense, but Ry-Shirogane isn't usual that careless..._

"Akasaka-san Shirogane's in his bed," she told him, seeing his face light up with relief. "Well uh before you go up there, it's not that simple."

Keichiiro had been heading towards the stairs, hand on the banister at the bottom, when he stopped abruptly after hearing that. Ichigo stood in the middle of the room looking quite unsure, she was fiddling with her hands.

"What do you mean Ichigo-san?" He asked warily, stepping down and walking over to her. He looked her up and down, and eyebrow raised quizzically.

"I _found_ Shirogane in the forest," she explained, trying to think of a nice way of saying that Keichiiro's closest friend was unconscious and incredibly ill. "Well he's injured, butitdoesn'tlooktoobad! He had a fever too and well I really think he should get to a doctor. Gomennasai!"

"Ichigo-san calm down, we'll go up to Ryou and...Ichigo-san what happened to you?" Keichiiro asked, staring at the state of her. From top to bottom she was dripping wet, her lower half clad in mud and dirt, while her top was wet and bloodied slightly. He had started to walk up the stairs Ichigo following closely behind as they left the basement.

"Well it's pouring down, so the forest was a good place for shelter but it was really muddy," Ichigo laughed, awkwardly. "I had to carry Alto back here too."

"Ah, arigatou Ichigo-san," Keichiiro said, stopping halfway to the stairs that led to the top floor. "How did he...why is he injured?"

Ichigo looked at his back sadly and watched as he continued to walk towards them. She wouldn't admit to him but she was worried herself, Ryou had been out there in the rain for a long while.

"He got hit by a falling branch I think? I'm not sure how bad the cut is though," she told him, following him up the stairs to Ryou's room. "Ne Akasaka-san, is Shirogane scared of storms?"

"I don't think so, at least not before Alto," Keichiiro said thoughtfully, opening the door. "It took a while for him to get used to the cat DNA but I'm sure he isn't any more. Oh he's asleep."

Ichigo came into the room looking over at the bed where a sleeping Ryou lay. Ichigo sniffled and rubbed her nose walking over to where Keichiiro now sat by the pillow.

The cover was still over him and he was breathing unevenly, his entire body shaking. _He looks really bad, with the lights on I can see him better...Poor Ryou._

"How is he?" She asked, sitting next to him. Keichiiro's eyebrows were knitted together, the look of worry was so strong that Ichigo was beginning to get scared. "Akasaka-san?"

"He's burning up, we need to get him to a hospital now," he said gravely. His hand was resting lightly on Ryou's forehead feeling his temperature, the blonde was seriously short of breath. "I'll wake him up and get him to the car."

"Easier said then done," Ichigo muttered, recalling her attempts earlier.

Apparently Keichiiro didn't hear her and proceeded to shift Ryou, propping him up against the pillows. Ryou groaned and his eyes fluttered open tiredly, his head lolled to the side as he tried to fall back to sleep. Ichigo was miffed at the quick response but she guessed he was just sleeping lightly.

"Ryou stay with me, okay? Keep your eyes open," Keichiiro smiled, moving the blonde bangs from Ryou's eyes. "You're soaked so you're going to have to get changed. Ichigo could you get some clothes for him please, they're in the closet."

"Uh sure," Ichigo said, getting up and opening the doors belonging to it. Ichigo was only mildly shocked when she saw Ryou's clothes, she had thought they would all be his black top and white pants. _Well he had to have some clothes other than them, heh heh how silly of me._

Ichigo searched through the assortment and picked out a pair of tracksuit bottoms and that hoody she had seen him wear before, to be honest she didn't think Ryou had any normal clothes at all.

"Here is this oka-oh my gosh," Ichigo spun back around to face the cupboard, face burning brightly. Turning around she had seen Keichiiro helping his friend to get his top off, Ichigo certainly hadn't expected to see that when she turned around. "Uh, uhm..."

"Gomen Ichigo-san, I really need him out of the wet clothes," Keichiiro apologised, awkwardly glancing at her. "I don't want him leaving here drenched."

"I-I know," Ichigo gulped. _Just turn around baka, it's not like you haven't seen him like that before. Heck you've seen him in less...uh right so this is nothing!_ She turned back around smiling with effort as her cheeks blushed brightly. "Here you go Akasaka-san."

Ichigo handed him the clothes and began helping Ryou to hold himself up. He looked pretty annoyed frowning darkly at his lap, but Ichigo reasoned; he was probably just concentrating on staying up right.

"Shirogane put your arms up, how are you meant to get the top on if you don't move?" Ichigo sighed, tugging on him irritably. All she got was a grunt as a response and Ryou reluctantly moved himself to get dressed. _Try doing this when your heads spinning baka,_ he thought, irked.

Keichiiro had already changed Ryou's trousers and had left Ichigo to do this. Ichigo's blush increased as her hand brushed lightly across his chest while she pulled the top over his head and tugged it downwards. _I never thought I'd be helping him get dressed...stop thinking Ichigo! I forbid you to think about it...about Ryou's - No! Nonono just think about something else. _

"Ryou can you stand?" Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted as Keichiiro began to talk. Ryou glanced at the brunette and rubbed his eyes trying to focus, holding his head afterwards.

"Hai," he mumbled quietly, standing up. The whole room spun in Ryou's eyes as he stood, he fell forward and the floor looked like it was about to come a little to close to his face when he suddenly stopped mid fall. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as Keichiiro caught him, letting Ryou drop to his knees to catch his bearings.

"Baka! Don't scare us like that," Ichigo scolded him, helping him to stand along with Keichiiro. "If you can't stand on your own there's nothing wrong with asking for help."

"She's right Ryou," the elder of the three agreed. "Come on lets get you to the car before anything else can go wrong."

Ryou didn't even bother to answer, opting to just lean himself against his guardian for support. He didn't even comment when Ichigo -blushing furiously- wrapped her arm around his waist helping out.

The relatively quick walk to the garage couldn't have taken any longer than it did now, even standing up Ryou was drifting in and out of consciousness and going down the stairs was a nightmare. Ichigo couldn't have been happier when they finally seated him inside the car, both her and Ryou sitting in the back seat with Keichiiro driving up front.

The brunette pressed a button hanging from the keys and the garage door began to lift slowly. The first thing Ichigo noticed was how Ryou visibly shied away from the window and how he cringed when the sky was now being fully shown. Keichiiro eyed his friend curiously, also noticing his behavior. He was even more shocked when the lightening outside struck; Ryou's eyes snapped open and he doubled over keeping his hands clamped on his ears.

"Right lets get going," he announced, getting in the car and belting up. In the mirror he could see Ichigo attempting to comfort the blonde, and failing quite easily.

He pulled the car outside and pressed the button again closing the garage door, pulling into gear he began to drive of the path and into the road.

"Shirogane?" Ichigo whispered, pulling at his hands. "Shirogane there's no thunder at moment. You're only gonna make your head hurt more if you stay like that."

Ichigo sighed and pulled on Ryou forcefully, he let go being completely taken by surprise as he found himself laying on Ichigo's lap. The redhead coughed into her fist and kept her eyes averted to the window, she didn't even know why she had done it; she just felt a little _strange_ seeing her friend in such a state.

"Ryou, can you tell me what happened?" Keichiiro asked, from the front seat. "I already know what Ichigo told me."

Ryou blinked a couple of time, trying to sort out his head to come up with the recent events. He shifted slightly, catching Keichiiro's concerned eyes in the rear view mirror. "...I was Alto and then..."

He stopped, coughing heavily into his fist. Keichiiro and Ichigo watched him warily, Ichigo putting a cool hand over his head.

"The storm...I was in the forest and then it went black," he finished, his voice hoarse and quiet. "I think something...hit me."

"I see, well lets get a doctor to give you a look over," he said, trying to sound cheerful.

Ichigo looked out the window seeing the lightening flash brightly in the clouds, she slid her eyes downwards to Ryou seeing him with his eyes closed. She moved her hand from his head and covered the ear that wasn't pressed on her skirt, hoping to block the sound from the thunder about to come. It didn't work as well as she would have hoped, Ryou's hand shot up to his ears pressing against her hand, his eyes shutting tightly. With her free hand Ichigo gently stroked his hair, avoiding his injury, as she tried to sooth him some how.

"It's the DNA Ichigo-san," Keichiiro said out of no where. She looked up at him waiting for him to continue. "Alto is scared of storms, because of this when Ryou transformed he must have got stuck in the storm and Alto was probably too scared to change back, being in the state he is now...I guess Ryou has lost control for a while."

"Oh...baka DNA," Ichigo mumbled in response. Her frown relenting a little as Ryou began to calm down. He moved his hand away, feeling more embarrassed than he ever had, he groaned inwardly and brought his gaze up to meet the strawberry's. He couldn't work out why Ichigo was here, or even why she was _still _here, looking after him for that matter.

"You're red," he stated softly, staring up at her with tired eyes. Ichigo coughed, breaking their eye contact and looked out of the window.

"No I'm not," she said, miffed.

"Mm Ichigo," he smirked. "You are."

Ichigo glared at him, she wasn't mad but it was just her automatic response to his comments. "Aren't you supposed to be ill? Stop talking and rest before you loose your voice. You can barely speak already."

Ryou gave in and kept quiet, closing his eyes against the storm and street lights as they made their way to the hospital.

--

"Ryou we're here, wake up."

Ryou moved, snuggling further into the warm pillow underneath his head. It was a strange pillow, more round than anything a normal pillow would be, and it moved too. Ryou groaned and moved his hand across it, confused as it jolted beneath him quite violently.

"Eh heh, Ryou waking up would be really good for your health right now," the brunette grimaced, taking a look at the very uncomfortable expression on the girls face. She was burning brightly and eying Ryou with what could safely be deemed as a murderous expression.

"Ryou get up," he said more firmly, pulling on him with some urgency. Ryou only tightened his grip, his fingers laying gently underneath the 'pillow'. He jerked awake sharply when something solid whacked into the front of his head.

"Gr, wha- Oh..." Ryou sat up quickly, releasing Ichigo's leg with as much speed as was humanly possible. "Uh...gomen."

"Get out," Ichigo growled, opening the car door. She gripped onto the side tightly wondering why on Earth a wave of heat was washing over her body; it was freezing outside.

"Come on Ryou," Keichiiro said, persuading him out of the car. For a moment he really thought that Ichigo might have killed him, she was practically glowing.

Keichiiro still had to help Ryou to the buildings entrance and Ichigo, after calming down, began to help as they neared the entrance. Snaking arm around his waste Ryou gave her a grateful smile, even if he didn't actually look at her she still noticed it. He stopped at the entrance door coughing harshly, holding his arm against his chest tightly. Keichiiro decided they wouldn't get any further if Ryou couldn't breathe, and promptly got Ryou into the building calling a nurse over.

She took one look at Ryou before rushing of to get a doctor, within the next few minutes they were sitting in a room with a doctor checking Ryou over thoroughly and getting as much information as he could from both him and Ichigo.

"That's a long time out in this weather, you should know you were lucky to be found so early," the doctor said, smiling calmly. "You were on your way to catching pneumonia, I'll give you some antibiotics but you absolutely must rest. If it gets any worse you'll be taken in to hospital and will have to remain here until you're well."

Ryou nodded, not at all enjoying sitting in the uncomfortable chair nor having being moved around so much.

"That means no work, no going outside, and getting plenty of sleep," the doctor continued, walking over to a nurse and showing her a prescription. "Now about that cut, it's not too deep but even so it will need to be cleaned and have stitches. I'll do that now and you can take some of the medication now also. Akasaka-san he'll have to have it three times a day, it's strong stuff so be careful with it."

"Of course, Ryou's health's important and he will be resting," Keichiiro smiled reassuringly, watching the nurse return just as quick as she had gone. "So you'll be doing the stitches now?"

"Hai, Ryou take these please, they'll help to lower your fever," the doctor said, taking the bottle from the nurse. It was a bottle of tablets and he took two out handing them to the blonde. He also gave him a small glass of water. Ryou took it obligingly and down them quickly, grimacing at the taste. "Right, now lets sort this wound out."

Ryou was not at all impressed, the doctor had started to clean it noting cheerfully that the bleeding had more or less come to a stop, and that it wouldn't take long to heal. What had pained Ryou most was the fact that the branch had left splinters in his head and now the doctor was removing them. He had to fight every instinct in him that wanted to hit the doctor in the head.

"Ouch," Ryou growled, gritting his teeth together. The doctor had removed yet another one and Ryou was painfully aware of this.

Ichigo grinned standing next to him to watch the doctor work. She was blocking Ryou's view from the window perfectly, but even she couldn't shield him from the thunder that made him jump several times. This was the real reason this simple procedure was hurting him so much; because he kept moving.

"Stay still," she chided, covering his ears with her hands. "You're gonna get stabbed in the head in a-"

"Ouch!"

"-gain... I spoke to soon," Ichigo sighed. "Akasaka-san why am I the one standing with him?"

"I'm just filling out some forms for the doctor Ichigo-san, it wont take long," he explained, leaning back over the sheets of paper.

Ichigo turned her attention back to the doctor, watching him as he carefully worked to clean Ryou's wound, hands moving swiftly yet delicately. It seemed to her that no matter how attentive the doctor was Ryou was still muttering an 'ouch' at regular moments.

The blonde was creasing his brow, he swayed slightly in the chair having to lean against Ichigo because the chair didn't offer much support.

"Shirogane-san I'll be stitching this up now, it will sting a bit but it won't be too bad," the doctor spoke, breaking the silence that had began to form. "You'll only need a few, but I'll numb it first."

He turned to the side and picked up a syringe from a small metal tray, filling it with some liquid in bottle and tapping on the tube slightly. "Nurse, could you take Shirogane-san's girlfriend into the next room and give her a check over. Judging by her appearance I'd say she got caught out in this storm too," he talked cheerfully, a smile still present on his features. He gave a confused Ichigo a wink and ushered the nurse off.

The nurse laughed and motioned for Ichigo to follow her out of the room, the red head walking with her in some kind of half conscious daze, she didn't even think she needed to be seen by a doctor at all.

"Mou, i don't see why this is necessary," she sighed, laughing nervously as she waved a hand in front of her face. She had just followed the nurse into the room next door and had sat herself down on the bed side. "I'm fine -cough- really."

"Really, Momomiya-san how is your throat feeling?" The nurse asked, taking something from the tray.

"It's uh...a bit soar, but that's probably from shouting so much, eh heh," Ichigo told her, still trying to avoid looking around the room.

"Okay well open your mouth for me please," she said, waiting for Ichigo to oblige. When she did the nurse took a look down her throat, uhm-ing and ah-ing as she looked around, she then allowed her to close her mouth while she turned to the desk and picked something up. "Okay I'm going to take your temperature and then check your breathing okay?"

"Okay," Ichigo agreed, a thin smile stretching across her face. "Let's get this over with..."

The nurse nodded with an amused expression, picked up a small device and pressed it to Ichigo's ear, pressing the button Ichigo heard a beep come from it and waited for the nurse to remove it.

"Well you've got quite the fever there Momomiya-san; 63 degrees Farenhieit. If you're ill it's better to say so rather than keep it to yourself understand," she scolded, taking the stethoscope from around her neck and holding the base. "It's a high fever but at least your managing for the mean while. As soon as you get home it's nothing but rest. Now could you lift up your top please so I can listen to your chest."

"Hai, I was a bit preoccupied to notice I guess," Ichigo said, complying to lift up her top. She gasped when the cold surface touched her skin. "C-cold..."

"Heh, okay Momomiya-san breathe in slowly...and breathe out...Okay and once more..." the nurse instructed listening carefully to her the sound of her lungs.

"Okay that's fine," she said, removing the stethoscope from her bare skin. "I'll just listen to it from your back and then that'll be done okay?"

Ichigo nodded and once again gasped as feeling the metal now on her back, she followed the nurses instructions once again and then it was finally over. Ichigo sighed with relief, coughing slightly as it irritated her throat.

"Momomiya-san, it seems you have a small chest infection," the nurse told her, typing something up on the computer. "You probably caught it from your head cold, with a weak immune system it's easier to catch something worse than what you have."

"Riiight," Ichigo sighed, listen half heartedly. She was so tired.

"Momomiya-san, I'll prescribe you some antibiotics, but like your _friend_ you both need rest," the nurse said, printing something off and then signing the sheet of paper. "I'll take you back now."

"Oh hai, arigatou," Ichigo said, bowing and then following her out of the room.

The nurse opened the door to the room they had left from, and as Ichigo entered the room she noticed the extremely displeased look on Ryou's face. She gave Keichiiro a questioning look, but he just smiled and looked as though he was holding back a laugh.

"Ano, daijoubu desu ka?" She asked to the disgruntled Ryou, he was sitting there fuming like there was no tomorrow. "Ryou..."

"Ah, I'm afraid this is my fault, it seems as though there was a misplacement with one of the anesthetics; it was a placebo instead," the doctor explained, looking extremely guilty.

"Ryou had all those stitches without an anesthetic Ichigo," Keichiiro explained further to the confused girl. "A placebo is just a fake, it's usually used for other things. It doesn't do anything at all."

Ichigo looked from Keichiiro to Ryou with a disbelieving expression. "Demo...wouldn't that hurt?"

Ryou grunted and made a move to get out his seat, he found it wasn't the wisest thing to do when the room span and he forced himself to sit down. "Ugh...can we...go now?"

His voice was incredibly hoarse made worse from all the coughing he was doing. Ichigo turned to the doctor with the same question.

"Hai, you can pick up you prescriptions at the desk on the ground floor," the doctor announced, leading them out the room. Ryou needing help all the way.

_Mou...he looks like such little kid the way he's acting...kawaii, _Ichigo blushed and shook her head, she turned and caught sight of the clock. "Come on let's get back, it's getting really late...or would it be early?"

"Hai, Ichigo-san please help Ryou into the car, I'll pick up what we need," Keichiiro said, handing over his impatient looking friend.

"Uhm, hai?" Ichigo agreed, unsure about her task. "Come on Ryou."

She took his arm and led him to the door, he didn't protest once as they made their way into the car park. Ichigo took out the keys that Keichiiro had given her and unlocked the car, setting Ryou down inside.

"How you feeling?" she asked, getting in the other side and sitting down. Ryou's head was resting against the cool glass and looked quite happy to keep it there.

"Mnn...tired..." Ryou mumbled. Ichigo wondered if he had more to say, but decided not to ask.

After a day like this it would do good to some rest and Ichigo couldn't wait to go to bed, it was just an annoying fact of life that both her and the boy beside her were sick.

_Mou...at least getting some sleep should help, I'm tired._

* * *

**Well what do you think? Chapter eight is done and nine is on the way...i just can't say when it'll be done eh heh**

**Please Review and give ConCrit, it's much appreciated, and then i know that people actually like what they're reading. Oh guess what? I'm ill...again!!! Grrr.**

**I'm sorry for not replying to all my reviewers but thank you to every one!**

**Oh an the new layout for this web is actually quite good :D Yay!**

**ForverXKatie pointed out something for this chap, which i have just gone a fixed :D I changed it to farenheit, as it should be heh heh. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Omg i got a random flash of inspiration!!! Yay! Sorry for the long wait and thank you to every one who reviewed and favourited!! Can i ask though...maybe for a bit more ConCrit in review... NOT that I'm not entirely grateful for the reviews i get!! I think I'm damn honored considering how long i take to update! Sorry.**

**Any way here's a little bit about this chapter on Ryou's speech...which is more or less screwed. Heh. I don't know much about these illnesses to give an accurate account. So I'm using what i know and the rest is personal experience XD **

**I had some EVIL throat virus once and it made me loose my voice...it was so funny because all my vowels kind of disappeared half way through my words and some words disappeared altogether because my throat wouldn't let me use anything high or low...i ended sounding like a robot; monotone XD I tried singing like it and it was hilarious! So this is what's basically happened to Ryou's voice, so his words are ca-fluffed XD**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!! Also expect something very cliché -and found in quite a few fics, i found out after writing this- at the end of this chapter.**

**Dis-is so boring-claimer: DON'T OWN.**

* * *

"N-nine missed calls...oops,"

"Is there a problem Ichigo-san?" Keichiiro asked, hanging up their coats.

Ichigo sighed and looked slightly guilty. "I had no signal in the forest and I had to turn my phone off in the hospital...my parents couldn't contact me," she explained, looking through her messages with a morose expression. "They must be worried."

Keichiiro smiled and walked over to the cafe's phone. "Ichigo-san go on upstairs and warm up, I'll contact your parents and let them know what happened."

"Uh, really? Arigatou Akasaka-san!" she cried, before running up to the floor above.

They had gotten back to the cafe half an hour ago, Ichigo had been sorting things out downstairs whilst Keichiiro had been getting Ryou into bed, to rest.

All of the lights were out and Ichigo was being very careful as she climbed the stairs to the top floor, hoping she wouldn't trip over and fall down them. Tentatively she walked up to the closed door just down the corridor to her, she could see the faint glow of the light inside, spilling out from the door.

She knocked softly on the wood before opening the door a crack, looking around the room to make sure she wouldn't walk in on anything she didn't want to. _Phew! He's asleep._

Ichigo opened the door further before stepping in, her gaze gliding over to the bed in the corner; something didn't seem right there... but she'd worry about it later. She smirked as she set her gaze on the person asleep under the sheets, grinning evilly. _Akasaka-san must have made him go to bed, heh like a kid being told by his parents...now it's him being ordered around for once. Demo... I wonder when the last time was he got ill; he looks so hot and uncomfortable._

She knew he had taken some medicine earlier but it didn't look like it had helped his fever at all, she was shocked at how hard he was breathing. Ichigo didn't even realise that her body had moved when she found her self by his side, her hand placed gently on his head. There was a cloth on it, but it didn't seem to be cooling him down at all, he was still burning up and it worried her.

"Ichigo-san?"

Ichigo jumped and pulled back her hand, turning around to see Keichiiro standing at the door, smile still in place.

"A-Akasaka-san, I didn't hear you come in, heh heh," she laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "So uhm, what did my parents say?"

"Don't worry they weren't angry, although there was a lot of shouting in the background," he told her. Ichigo could only sweat drop, _Otou-san.....baka._

"They're both glad that you're safe and they're okay with the arrangements for tonight," he smiled, walking over to her. They were both talking in hushed voices in case they woke their sleeping friend up.

"Oh that's good, arigatou Akasaka-san," Ichigo thanked him, gratefully. "Wait...what arrangements?"

"Oh didn't I say?" Keichiiro asked aloud, his face not revealing the evil glint in his eyes. "You'll be staying here for the night, it's still late and you are ill. Your parent's both agreed it would be best for you to stay here for the night."

"N-nani! I-I-I I really couldn't, it'd be too much trouble and w-where would I sleep?!" Ichigo asked, voice rising as she panicked. She clamped a hand over her mouth as Ryou moved behind her. _Oops. Calm down it's not like it's anything bad! Besides it's only a night..._

"But what about clothes..." she thought aloud.

"Ah I'm sure Ryou has some clothes that will fit you," Keichiiro told her, causing Ichigo's entire face to invent a new shade of red.

"N-no! I can't wear Shirogane's _clothes_," she cried. "That'd be j-just wrong, and they're _his_ clothes, so uh that'd be pretty..well um. Eh!"

Keichiiro held back a grin as Ichigo's ears and tail popped into place, her blush only intensifying. Ichigo could only think that there were _so_ many shades of red; what with her own fever and the continuous embarrassment...she didn't think it was possible for there to be any more!

"It'll be fine Ichigo-san, it's only a night so there's no need to worry," Keichiiro said, trying to offer some comfort; even though his thoughts had an ulterior motive.

He walked over to Ryou's cupboard and had a quick look through the bottom drawers, before returning with some neatly folded clothes in his arms. "Ryou's grown out of these, so they were going to be given away or thrown."

"Oh..." Ichigo sighed, staring at the pile unhappily.

"They'll probably fit, they're just shorts and a t-shirt so they won't be too big on you," Keichiiro explained, handing them over to her with a smile as usual.

"No uh...it's fine," she assured him, smiling weakly. _This feels odd, like some thing's going to go wrong. I'm not going to enjoy this, especially what with how I've been acting with Ry-Shirogane..._

"I'll just go and change, ne?" The koneko jumped up from the bed and ran into Ryou's bathroom. Closing the door behind her she slumped against it, sighing heavily.

_What on Earth, why would okaa-san agree to this? She knows I quit work and everything....so why did she have to agree with this! Kyah I'm gonna wear Ryou's CLOTHES...and sleep at his home, this is not going to end well._

Ichigo sighed again, coughing into her hand and groaning. She eyed the clothes in her hands sceptically and shook her head as she conceded to defeat, well it's not like she could just walk back out in her own clothes. What excuse could she come up with so quickly?

"Let's just get it over with," she said, tugging off her dirty clothes and chucking them to the floor. She held Ryou's top at arms length and studied it curiously, it was still a size or two too big for her, but compared to the rest of the blonde's wardrobe; it was a fairly normal t-shirt, it looked like something you'd wear in the summer though.

As for the shorts; they came to just above her knees and she had to draw the string around them tightly, just so they wouldn't fall down to her feet. Well what did she expect? They were guys clothes and they weren't made to fit women.

_They fit pretty well, all things considered, _Ichigo thought oddly. _Well let's find out where I'm sleeping._

The red head fought back the urge to sneeze before gathering up her clothes and making her way out of the bathroom.

"Aka-ah achoo! Grr, Akasaka-san where will I be sleeping?" Ichigo asked, rubbing her nose furiously from the continuous itch. "Akasaka-san? Huh he must have-cough-gone down stairs."

Ichigo looked around the room and then set her dirty clothes in a pile by the door. Clearing her throat she walked back into the bathroom, catching her reflection in the mirror; the larger clothes hung off her shoulder loosely, flowing downwards to show just how small her frame was, in comparison to the top. She blushed at the sight and shook her head, fiddling with the neck of the top. _It doesn't look too bad...but this is embarrassing. Ryou will tease me mercilessly if he sees me in this..._

Ichigo rubbed her eyes and yawned, making her way back out of the bathroom. She glanced over to Ryou's bed and began to walk over there, staring down at him. _He doesn't look like his sleeping well, so much for rest. He's so hot...baka why'd you have to go get ill? I'm supposed to be mad at you! Hmph see I'm not just a weapon, I- not that I know why- am bloody worried about you jerk, so...so- oh why do you have to be such a jerk?! I'm not meant to care about you or worry; I'm supposed be angry and cold._

She frowned, bringing herself to sit on the bed, her hand carefully brushing the blonde hair from his face. "Jerk...you could of got pneumonia or...or hypothermia, if I didn't find you...you're such a baka, but why do I even care?"

The confused girl took her hand away and sat back still in thought. This cold charade she had put on, meant only for when she was around _him_ or Aoyama, had gone. She didn't know why, but every time she tried to act that way in front of the blonde jerk she started to feel guilty, like she had done something wrong. Why did _she_ have to feel guilty, when _he_ was the one who had spoke to _her_ like that? _He_ should feel the guilt, he should apologise and...and he shouldn't have scared her.

A tear trailed down the koneko's cheek dripping softly onto the blanket beneath her, she wiped it away absently, wondering only why this person who teased her and berated her, could cause her so much pain. He could've died, he could've never been found in time and it would have been left as nothing but hard feelings between the two. She didn't want to loose someone she cared about, even if she didn't know why she did in the first place. Maybe it was all the times he had saved her, or the times he had done something nice for her, he was always looking out for her even if he did annoy her endlessly.

She had hurt him so much this month, along with her friends and herself, whether it was intentional or not it still cut her deeply. How many times had Ryou been injured because of her lately? Surely it was getting a little out of hand by now? Slapped, cut open, scratched, she wouldn't have been surprised if she had cause him to get ill!

She took the cloth, now warm, from his head and rinsed it out, replacing it with a cool one. She had never seen him asleep properly before, she guessed if it was a normal day he'd be sleeping peacefully, instead of fitfully. He reminded her of a child; needing to be taken care of, scared of the situation maybe. How he could sleep like this was a mystery to her, it looked like such an effort.

The door clicked and Ichigo turned around to face Keichiiro walking into the room.

"Ah those fit alright then, Ichigo-san?" He asked.

"Hai, anou~ where am I sleeping Akasaka-san?" She asked, taking her mind away from her thoughts and onto something a bit more concerning.

"Where you're sitting," he replied, pointing to the bed.

"E-EH! D-demo I can't share a bed with Ry-Shirogane! It's too small and it'd just be s-s-so—You can't be serious!?" She cried, astonished or rather, stunned by the idea. There was a slight pause before the familiar sound of the koneko's ears and tail coming into place was heard.

"Ah it's not a single bed Ichigo-san, and it will be easier to take care of the both of you if I have you in the same room," he explained, putting a finger to his lips signaling for her to quieten down a bit. "Ichigo-san, I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to, it's just for conveniences sake so I won't have to go from room to room."

"O-oh, that's uhm, well I guess...maybe, just for that reason, you know if Shirogane's so ill and all," Ichigo stammered, feeling the world spinning around her. She was wearing his clothes and now she had to share his bed! _If there's a god...he or she hates me._ "B-but only for the night! 'C-cos it'd be a-an annoyance and cause trouble otherwise."

"That's fine Ichigo-san," Keichiiro smiled, nodding his head. "Well get some rest, I'll check on you two in the morning."

"Hai... Oyasumi nasai Akasaka-san," Ichigo said, grudgingly. Her tail whipping around in anger and embarrassment.

--

"Mnn...zzz," -Blink blink- _Sooo hot...Gnn. _

Brown eyes opened heavily and moved blearily around, taking in the horizontal view of the morning world from where she lay. _Hm...my bed's on the wrong side of the room...How odd._

Ichigo's eyes closed once again as she started to doze off, no where near yet awake. _Mm, the window was in the wrong place too...That's strange. My throat feels weird..........Eh?_

"Eh!! WHERE AM -cough cough- Ugh...oh yeah -cough-" Ichigo's words trailed off as she tried to clear her throat, it felt as if some one had put sand paper down there. "Itai."

The bed shifted beside her, and still not quite awake, the koneko tilted her head confusedly. Why was the bed moving? She couldn't work it out. It was too early for her to think coherently, not that her head was going to let her anyway; she could hear the blood pounding in her ears.

Ichigo sighed and dismissed it as her cold playing tricks on her, she laid back down and rolled over, eyes half open staring ahead. Ichigo blinked, and blinked again as she stared dazedly at the blonde head in front of her. _Etto...Ryou is in my bed..._

She blinked again and her eyes widened to the realisation. It was a moment in time when you'd have to see it to believe it. Ichigo had never screamed so loud in her life, tumbling violently backwards out of the bed, with a thud onto the floor. Ichigo's eyes were wide open and her face had turned a brilliant red over the top of her fever. She held one hand tightly around her neck; if any thing, the one thing she regretted at that moment was screaming. If her throat didn't feel cut up before, it now felt like someone had attacked it with a razor. "-ch..."

"Nm...Ichi-?"

Ichigo looked up, barely hearing her name through the whisper that had been said. Leaning over the bed was her blonde former boss, his eyes were unfocused and he seemed to be concentrating very hard on trying to focus on her.

"You're..." he pointed down to where she was sprawled on the floor in a tangle. "Why?"

"Uh-uhm...well I'm not qui-i ah-achoo!...quite sure at the moment," she told him, laughing embarrassedly and scratching at her nose.

Ryou grunted, and winced at the pain that cut through his chest. His hair was mussed up, his bangs were falling loosely over his flushed cheeks. Ichigo wondered why he was even bothering to try to talk to her, it was obvious from his labored breathing and whispered words that it wasn't much good.

"You should lay down...You look like you're going to pass out," she told him, untangling her legs from the covers.

"Who could sleep..." Ryou tried to smirk, even as his voice began to cut out. "...w-th you're...noise?"

Ichigo rolled her eyes and stood up, dusting her self off. Was it her or was the room spinning slightly? She bent over Ryou, who was looking up at her with an attempt at an amused expression, not that it worked with his dully glazed eyes, and pushed him backwards.

"Rest -cough- Akasaka-san's orders, and the doctors," she scolded, reprimanding him.

Ryou rolled his own eyes at her words. _Hypocrite_, he thought. She wasn't looking so good herself and he was certain that there never used to be two Strawberry's before...Okay maybe she was right, he did need rest.

"Ichi---," Ryou didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before it cut off and he burst into a coughing fit. He sat up with his hand over his mouth trying to catch a breath or stop himself. He could feel every breath tearing up through his lungs, it was making him feel sick and dizzy; he couldn't breathe.

The next thing he knew a glass was being pressed into his hands close to his mouth. He drank half of the glass hurriedly in one breath- or what ever it was he had left in him- and nearly choked as the cold water scratched against his throat. The drink was taken away and Ryou gulped in the air greedily, his entire chest felt bruised and he was shaking from the adrenaline. A small thought in the back of his mind wondered just why he was reacting so much to an illness, they never usually bothered him enough to make him panic in the slightest before.

A cool hand pressed against his head and his tired eyes traveled up to the source. Ichigo was watching him with her own panic evident in her eyes, she had never had an illness like this before and she had never been near anyone who had had it either. She didn't expect something like this; it looked painful and she didn't know how to help.

Ryou stared at her, an eyebrow raised in confusion, he was still panting heavily, unconsciously leaning further into her cool hand. "W-why...are y-you...nng," he paused, taking in a deep breath that threatened to bring on another coughing fit. "...here? At the...cafe? I-in he..re?"

His eyes traveled downwards sleepily, and he concentrated hard as he stared at her. Ryou gave a half hearted smirk as he pointed to her clothes. Ichigo blushed under her fever as she noticed this.

"Akasaka-san's idea...What do you mean 'why am I here?'?" she asked, moving his hair away from his face without noticing her actions. It was hard for her to hear what Ryou was saying, he sounded like he had to force the words out for them to even _make_ an audible sound.

"Can't...-member much..." Ryou said in his sore voice. He took the glass back from Ichigo and drunk some slowly. "'Bout yesterday -cough- th-t is."

"Well uhm, you got caught in the storm and a tree hit you. So you passed out and caught a cold," Ichigo explained. She never claimed she was any good at doing it though. Ichigo cleared her throat before continuing. "I was picking up some shopping but the post office was closed, and I got caught in the rain and found -cough- you in the forest...with lots of blood...and you looked like you could've been dead."

Ryou waited for her to continue, fitting her explanation into the gaps in his memory as he tried to figure it out. Well so far he could only remember the hospital -the stitches in his head, that is- and the storm that had paralyzed him with fright. It also explained why Ichigo was ill too. He really wanted to lean against the wall, but he couldn't find the strength to move.

"...and there was the hospital, and you had stitches heh heh," Ichigo grinned at the memory of Ryou's sulking expression. Ryou scowled in response. "...and then we ca-cough- came back here...and Akasaka-san made me stay over. So that's it I think?"

There was a moment of awkward silence that passed by the two. Ryou was the one to break it as he swayed into Ichigo's side heavily. Ichigo could feel the heat radiating from all over him and moved him to lay back against his pillows to sleep.

She lent over to the desk near the bed and took the cloth from the basin, ringing out the water and placing it over his forehead. He groaned and turned his head to the side to look at the strawberry headed girl. His eyes refusing to stay open for more than a few seconds.

"Thank...you," he whispered, softly. _I don't know why she's still here, she could have left a while ago...demo, I'm glad she stayed; that she's even speaking to me...I guess that's some kind of accomplishment, for what ever the reason. Why though?_

"...Why?" he asked her, after a few minutes off silence. It really was impossible to sleep; he was exhausted, but the fact his body felt as though it were on fire was preventing him from sleeping.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, pressing the damp cloth against his red cheeks softly. If Ryou hadn't been as ill as this, he would have had to have commented on her actions, if only to see her blush.

"Why what?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Why are you...you still here," Ryou breathed in deeply, steadying his breath. "Talk-ng to m...me? Or j-just this?"

He placed his hand over her own, which was holding the cool fabric to his head. He removed it, resting his hand back onto his chest.

Ichigo blushed; she hadn't really noticed what she was doing at all. It just seemed natural. _Why am I doing this? Shouldn't I have just left? Wasn't I angry with him? Mou...he's ill though. I can't leave him like this...if I was this ill, if I looked this scared...surely anyone would look after me. My kaa-san would be with me every minute, too worried to leave...It's not okay to just leave. Angry or not I do care about him I guess. But I really should pay attention to what I'm doing...I don't even remember picking this thing up!_

"'Why am I still here?' Because okaa-san wouldn't leave me alone when I'm ill," she told him, leaning back against her half of the bed. The covers up around her waist. "Because she wouldn't leave me when I'm scared or when I need to be looked after. I guess I just learned from her...I won't leave someone on their own, it's better if you have someone with you..."

Ryou forced himself to look at her, fighting against his heavy lids. Ichigo was looking away in the general direction of the window, he knew she was blushing.

He turned away from her and closed his eyes. _Okaa-san...I remember when mine would panic when I was ill..._, he thought, remebering a time long ago. He barely noticed the bed moving as Ichigo yawned and pulled herself back down under the covers. She was so tired, maybe if she just slept for a little while longer she'd feel a bit better.

Ryou had already dozed off, his head lolled onto the koneko's shoulder and his breathing leveled out some.

Ichigo didn't mind at that particular moment; her mind was mostly craving sleep, although there was that one part that continued to make her blush. The only thing that bothered her, was that after several long agonizing minutes; her nose started to itch.

It was starting to become a problem, if she was going to sneeze then hurry it up! _Mou...I just want to go to sleep..._

She put her hand up to her nose and scratched it; she didn't know if it had worked because her tiredness had numbed all her senses...she'd probably been awake for at least an hour for all she new.

Within a few seconds that itch came back. She groaned and scratched her nose again, feeing something brush against her hand; that wasn't right...

The tired-and extremely vexed- girl, forced her eyes open. It took a while for her vision to adjust and she scratched her nose again for what felt like the hundredth time. It was only now, with open eyes, that she saw the source of the annoying tiggle on her nose; a dark grey ear. It looked oddly familiar, but it wasn't long before realisation hit her. _Alto's ear?...Ryou has cat ears!!!_

It took the female koneko every effort not to burst out into hysterics at the sight of them. Oh the fun she was going to have!

* * *

**Told ya! Very cliche; but this was my general idea from the start...after i planned it all out i got bored and read some more TMM fic...turns out quite a lot of people did that part TT-TT Oh i'm so unoriginal!!!**

**Well hopefully i can start the next chapter and get it up before next year XD**

**Oh and as for college...i'm considering killing the place! They're making us draw naked people!!!!! TT-TT -sobs- Oh the horror!**

**Hope you liked this chapter, R&R Please!**

**Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay there is an attempt at a scientific explanation in here...so don't expect it to make much sense...although the basic facts are actually true XD I tried to use long complicated sentences...but, it's up to you to judge X-x**

**Lol I was looking for new TMM stories to read, and I saw mine because it had been updated...I couldn't help but stare in shock at the amount of reviews i have! Wow in the 50's O-O **

**Thank you so much everyone!!! I never ever thought I'd have a story that so many people enjoyed.**

**-gives every one cyber cookies with Thank You wrote in icing on them- **

**Yay well here's the next chapter! I hope it's good! R&R and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own infinity plus one! Can i just say that for the up coming chapters I DONT OWN...just so i don't have to keep saying it over and over again. Lol X3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Ryou you've got a fever...Why were you out in this weather?"_

"_I was helping Keichiiro with his work."_

"_Ha ha, well be more responsible next time, If you're going out wear a coat," the blonde woman smile down at her child. "Let me know as well, I couldn't find you for lunch."_

"_Sorry mama," Ryou said, rubbing his eyes tiredly._

"_Okay, get some sleep," she said, kissing him on the forehead. "Don't worry it won't last long."_

"_I know...it's just a head cold," Ryou said, knowingly. "It lasts for seven days, but I doubt it'll take too long to go away."_

"_Ha ha. Let's hope so," she smiled once again, standing up. "Now, rest."_

"_Hai."_

_--_

"Nmm..." _It's so hot..._

Ryou groaned and moved onto his side, frowning in his sleep. It couldn't have been hot though, it was autumn. He buried his head deeper into his pillow, trying to ignore the weird sensation at the back of his throat with every breath he took. The numbness of sleep was beginning to wear off as he started to wake.

The feeling was getting worse, distracting his thoughts from sleep, or why it was so hot. Ryou took in a deep breath and pushed himself up from the bed, coughing suddenly and violently into his hand.

_Can't breathe...dammit, I can't even catch a damn breath,_ he thought bitterly, as he tried to hold it back. He could feel the horrible bruised sensation pushing across his chest and through his lungs.

"Here."

Ryou looked up to see a cup in front of face, and a tired strawberry holding it out to him. He took it gratefully and drunk down half the glass without stopping. He gave it back to her, not aware of his hand shaking as he did, and took in a few uneven gulps of air.

"Okay, calm down," she whispered, fighting back a yawn. "You'll pass out if keep hyper-whatzit?...breathing to quickly."

To be honest, it was just too early for her to be using long words. Ryou stared at her too exhausted to even try to laugh, he wiped a hand across his eyes noticing they had teared up. He was still breathing pretty hard, and was beginning to see spots.

"Drink some more, it should help...okay?" Ichigo told him, unable to hold back her yawning this time. She passed him back the cup.

Ryou accepted it and drunk slowly this time, wincing as it scraped all the way down to his stomach. Ichigo watched him carefully, throwing an amused look at his head when ever she thought he weren't looking, and continued to worry.

"Feel any better?" she asked, making it a point to look him in the eyes and not let them wander upwards.

Ryou shook his head, he didn't trust his voice to work at all, but he tried any way. "...Si-ick."

Ichigo nodded and put her hand to his head, much to his surprise. _Too hot...Hmm what time is it?_

"Where's the clock?" Ichigo mumbled to herself, getting out from the bed to look around. Ryou just rolled his eyes and reached behind him on the ledge. "Hey."

"Oh...heh heh, thanks," Ichigo replied, scratching her head sheepishly. _Right...oh yeah, it was behind me, baka._ "Okay, so uhm I think -cough- Akasaka-san said you could have this when you woke up..."

She walked over to the desk, picked up a bottle and sat back down on the bed, reading the label closely. "Okay...so uh...you have to have two of these and they -cough- should help your fever."

Ichigo undid the lid and handed him the bottle. Ryou took it and shook out two small tablets that were half red and half blue, downing them with a gulp of water. Ichigo watched him grimly.

"Yuck..." she grumbled, sticking out her tongue. Ryou smirked at her response and handed her the bottle back. She looked at it with contempt and put it back on the desk.

As she came back over to the bed, something caught her eye from under the corner of the covers. Ichigo bit her lip and looked at the wall as she sat down, trying hard to ignore the odd look the blonde was giving her.

"What...is it?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"No-Nothing...nothing at a-all!" She squeaked, finding those horrible tablets suddenly very interesting. Her voice made an odd sound as it resonated against her blocked nose and sore throat. "Uh uhm -cough- get some sleep."

"...-slept all d-ay," Ryou attempted to complain. She still wasn't looking at him, and the bed was shaking slightly. "-at's so fun-ny?"

Ryou was getting a tad annoyed, and the koneko decided to turn around so her back was towards him. She could've sworn she heard him hiss.

_What do i do...it's too funny! Should I tell him? Or maybe just have some fun with it? Gah it's too much! Hah hah...Aw but his ears are all flat against his head; his mad at me...heh._

Ichigo bit her lip again, with her hand covering her mouth as she tried -in vain- to stop her giggle fit. She let her eyes slide over to the side, seeing, or rather feeling, those blue eyes staring at her with irritated curiosity.

"Nya, I wouldn't mind some _milk_, I wonder if Akasaka-san will let me have some?" Ichigo smiled evilly; happy that not a single cough or sneeze broke her sentence, and also for the way she noticed a pair of gray ears perk up a bit.

_What the hell is wrong with this girl? What's she laughing at anyway...and then randomly starts talking about milk...although that does sound good...Hm? _Ryou cocked his head to the side, wondering why on earth he was craving the deliciously creamy drink. He then noticed Ichigo's piercing gaze as she continued to make the bed vibrate.

"Ichigo-san I brought you-"

The two koneko's looked up, hearing the door open and watching as Keichiiro walked in. "-something to eat," he continued. His gaze glanced over Ryou briefly, in a confused way.

"Ichigo-san, do you know when _that_ happened?" He asked, setting the tray in front of the hungry girl.

"Anou...yesterday -cough- night I think...couldn't tell at the time, but it was dark," she explained, forgetting her manners and taking a bite of her food, with a joyful sparkle dazzling her face. "Taste...mn...so....nmm...good! Arigatou!"

"You're welcome. Are you sure about the time though?" He asked. Giving Ryou another odd glance. Ryou was starting to get annoyed now. What the hell was going on and why weren't they telling him?

"Are you hungry Ryou?" Keichiiro asked, turning to face the younger boy.

"No...feel sick," He replied, shaking his head slowly. He had learned from experience that moving your head too fast wasn't the best idea.

"Well it's expected," Keichiiro spoke, watching him with more than curiosity.

Ichigo sighed happily as she pushed the tray away and went to lean back against the end of the bed. The strawberry headed grinned happily, enjoying the memory of the taste. "Nya, with all that coughing I'm not surprised...I don't think I've been more thankful for a head cold."

She stuck out her tongue as she faced her ex-boss, giving him a cheeky smirk. Ryou growled in response and rolled his eyes. "Least I can...breathe, Ich-go."

"I may not be able to breathe -cough- properly but at least I can talk," she countered, crossing her arms sulkily._ "mumble..."_

"-at was that?" Ryou hissed, glaring a her hotly.

"Nothing jerk," Ichigo replied, hissing right back.

Keichiiro could only watch amused at the two teens arguing through their illnesses; both of their cheeks flaming red from their fevers, and voices hoarse. The audible pop in the air only made the situation more comical, but Ichigo didn't seem bothered about her ears and tail arriving into the mess.

She lent forward angrily in response to Ryou's glare and put all of her weight onto her hands, pushing down on them to show she was going to be stubborn; what she didn't count on was the reaction she got next.

"Ouch! What the hell!" Ryou cried out in pain an shock. Of course with the condition he was in, it wasn't the smartest thing to do, crying out like that.

The blonde clamped a hand to his neck and shut his eyes against the searing burn inside of it, doubling over as he held his breathe against the coughing fit he could feel coming on.

Ichigo jumped back quickly against Ryou's cry, in shock. She looked down and saw what she had landed on, wincing as she understood what she had and knowing how much that hurt for herself. She moved her attention on from her accident to watch Keichiiro as he handed Ryou a cup containing something hot and steaming, it was one of the thing he had brought in with him earlier.

Ryou barely even took two mouthful's before he jumped out from the bed and raced to his bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He didn't have any time wonder how he managed to do that without collapsing or falling over; he just chalked it down to the miracles of desperation.

Ichigo looked at Keichiiro confusedly. "What just happened?" She asked, eying the door sceptically with a hint of fear.

"He did say he felt sick," Keichiiro reminded her. "I'll go check on him."

The brunette turned around to head for Ryou's bathroom, only to stop in his tracks as Ryou's voice floated through the door.

"You've got t-coughcough- be _kidding_," they heard him say. They vaguely heard a tap being turned off and the door unlocking a few seconds afterwards.

Ryou opened the door, leaning heavily into it, glaring straight at the recoiling girl on the bed. _That explains all the looks from the two of them. It also explains what that pain was a moment ago...Ugh I need to sit down._

The blonde boy hissed at Ichigo, his new found tail whipping furiously behind him, though his ears lay flat against his head as he struggled to keep his balance against the thin frame of the door, barely able to support his own weight.

Annoyance overruling fatigue, Ryou walked slowly and carefully towards the bed, giving a moments thought to how much he was swaying, and the fact he was starting to see spots.

"Gee...thanks," he croaked, keeping Ichigo's unsure gaze and holding onto the shelf above his bed.

"I think the kitty's mad," Ichigo giggled, wiggling her nose. She scratched it, moving it again, complaining as she sneezed.

"Kei...Keich -coughcough-...Nng," Ryou groaned and cleared his throat, glaring at Ichigo. He gave up on an actual sentence and leaning further onto the shelf. "Ex...plain."

"Ah, Ryou I think you should lay down," Keichiiro said, worried for his friend. "Ryou?!"

"Woah, lay down baka," Ichigo snapped, holding his shoulders. The blonde neko had slowly been falling forward, and Keichiiro and Ichigo had only just manage to catch him as he collapsed.

Ichigo moved out of the way as Keichiiro put Ryou back into the bed, getting back in afterwards. She looked at him concerned, waiting as his eyes blinked back open and he looked away, annoyed with himself.

Ryou looked back to Keichiiro, still expecting an answer to his question. Keichiiro sighed and shook his head. "Get some rest Ryou, I'll explain later."

"Keichii...ro." Ryou demanded in a broken voice.

Keichiiro sighed. Exasperated he watched Ryou and tried to weigh his options on telling the exhausted boy. He sighed again. "You can be so stubborn," he said, shaking his head in defeat and disbelief.

"Well this is just my opinion based on your first experience as Alto,I'll have to do some research to be certain." Keichiiro began. "When you first fused yourself with the cats DNA you had, you remember having trouble changing. You had to gain some control."

Ryou nodded, listening closely to Keichiiro's theory. Ichigo sat in the midst of this also listening; more confused than she had ever thought possible. If it was confusing now, she was dreading the technical stuff coming up.

"When you think about this when you're ill, your body is mainly focusing on fighting off the contaminant. In your case your illness is quite serious; you've lost a lot of control over your bodies functioning, unlike Ichigo-san who can freely move about without much consequence," he continued, pausing to make sure Ryou was still following: he was. "So although you now have a natural control over the cat DNA, being ill has left you at a disadvantage. But that taken into account, wouldn't actually be the main cause of this."

Ichigo sighed, and tilted her head to the side. She felt as though her brain was beginning to scramble into an incomprehensible mess. "I'm confused..."

"Heh, I'll explain it to you later Ichigo-san," Keichiiro promised, starting where he left off. "Ryou, I'd say the major component in this would be shock, or more accurately; trauma. Animals have a natural reaction to changes in the weather, so as Alto, it's only natural that you would be uneasy in the case of the sudden storm that hit. Adding into the fact that at the time you hadn't slept much which would leave your immune system running low, it possible to see what has happened.

"To sum it up, the loss of control due to illness and fatigue, combined with Alto's natural fear of storms and the trauma caused to your head, has put an enormous amount of stress on your body that you weren't prepared for."

"What...the...heck _was _that?" Ichigo gasped, suddenly wondering if her brain had fried. "Oh my head!"

"Gomen Ichigo-san," Keichiiro apologised, grinning sympathetically at Ichigo who was rubbing her temples. "Think of it like this. You're own ears will appear when your excited. At the moment Ryou is under a lot of stress, which is why his have appeared."

"Oh...I uh...think that makes sense," she mumble, even though her head was still muddled up. She was pretty sure she had lost a few IQ points from hearing that _conversation. _"...at least it will -cough- when I can think straight again."

"Lo-k...into it," Ryou questioned his friend, now sitting up on his hands. He was resisting the urge to comment on the Strawberry's dramatic reaction. "When...ngh -coughcough- When will th-y...go?" Ryou asked, struggling to hold his weight up and keep an even breath.

"I'm not talking any more Ryou, I want you to rest," Keichiiro told him, frowning at the stubborn blonde.

Ryou looked as if he had something to say to that, but Akasaka cut him off completely. "No Ryou. I'm no longer asking you; I'm telling you, as your guardian to go to sleep."

Ryou blinked, slightly stunned by what was just said. Ichigo was now very interested, after hearing such an authority in Keichiiro's voice directed at the usually in control boy next to her.

"If you don't get rest Ryou, you'll take even longer to get well again," Keichiiro told him. "Common sense says you should know this yourself. Get some rest."

Ryou's ear twitched, and twitched again as he tried to decide if he should be angry or not. Then he saw Keichiiro smile; and he didn't like that look at all.

"Or perhaps Ichigo-san can convince you," he said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Ichigo grinned like the cat who had just caught the canary, as she watched him leave. Ryou was just wondering what the hell that was about. _What could she do to me to convince me? She can't even convince me to give her a raise...Ugh maybe after all that chaos at the cafe the other day, I can see where she's coming from though, but she doesn't work here any more...Ngh I'm so hot._

Ryou sighed, breathing heavily. He could feel the heat emitting from him burning hotly against his skin. "So..._purr_...hot..." _Wait what? _

"You know you should do what Akasaka-san said," Ichigo cooed, still grinning from ear to ear. "You'd feel a lot cooler afterwards."

Ryou groaned, he was too interested in his new appendages to sleep. "No..._purr_...I -cough- wouldn't..._purr_," he objected. _...Huh? Something is not...purr...adding up. I feel too comfortable while being this ill..._Purr?! "Str...Ichi -coughcough- go..._STOP._"

_He was going to say Strawberry...how comes he stopped? _She thought absently as she continued to rub the spot on the back of his dark ears.

"Nya, stop what Shirogane?" Ichigo asked him, with the most innocent voice she could muster. Which was pretty hard considering how much she was giggling.

"_Purr..._**That**," he half hissed, half purred at her. He groaned against the painful effect on his throat. "Itai..."

"Sleep Shirogane, you need it," Ichigo told him, her own authority coming through in her voice.

She smiled, realizing she hadn't even needed to say that. Ichigo had softly been stroking his ears, moving her hand away slowly, bit by bit so he followed her, until he was laying down. He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

--

Ichigo never was one to stay still when she slept. It turned out -to Ryou's chagrin- that it was worse when she was ill. He couldn't have possibly known what she was dreaming about, or the nightmare her cold had induced; he was asleep himself.

Ryou himself was having a fitful sleep, the fever and heat making it almost impossible to get any rest at all, but he still managed to find himself in a more or less pleasant dream. To bad Ichigo had other plans.

The two of them had slept for an entire day, purely out of exhaustion as their bodies fought against their own illnesses. Poor Ichigo however was suffering from an intense nightmare. The past months events' being replayed over and over, being exaggerated and made worse with each re-play.

Ichigo rolled over and kicked her leg out of the covers, moaning in her sleep, and rolling over. Her arm, which was draped over her head, slid down to thump against her stomach comically. She frowned before shifting closer to the center of the bed, legs splayed out across the width of the mattress. Giving one last whimper in her sleep, she rolled fully over to her left in a quick movement to be woken by a loud cry.

"What happened..." she drawled, tiredly. Eyes snapping open when her sleep mind registered the cry of pain. "Eh Shirogane what's wrong?"

"Wait -coughoughcough- don't g-t u-OW!" Ryou yelped, as Ichigo moved. " -coughcough- Ugh...please...stop."

"Eh...?" Ichigo watched the blonde cringing; trying to stop coughing, and grimacing in pain. He was sat almost bolt upright, his fist held so tight across his chest his knuckles had gone white, he was breathing hard as well as whimpering.

"Shirogane?" She asked carefully.

"...off."

"Nani?"

"G-t...off," Ryou repeated, as loud as he could manage. "Care...fully!"

"Eh?" Ichigo was still confused. _Get off what?_

Ryou groaned and looked down at the covers, trying not to move much. Ichigo followed his gaze and looked under the covers. "Oops, eh -cough- heh."

Ichigo moved her weight to the right, completely removing herself from what she had managed to land on; Ryou's tail. "I am so sorry!"

Ryou just rolled his eyes and snatched his tail away from under the covers, rubbing a hand over it. "Tch."

"No really I am," Ichigo pressed, watching as Ryou tried to rub his bruised chest and tail simultaneously. "I know how much that hurts."

"-t's fine," he told her, resting his head on his knee and panting hard. "Pass us...water."

"Ah hai," Ichigo said, grabbing the glass from the shelf behind her and handing it to him. "You okay?"

"...Mm," he replied, finishing the drink. He watched his own tail moving from side to side with an odd expression, unsure of what to think of this new development. _This is unusual...it's strange feeling their movements, every little twitch. They react with my body as well, or rather my emotions...and SHE had to bloody crush it. She always was a clutz, ah well._

"Hey, you sure you're okay? You look more out of it than usual," Ichigo wondered, resting her head on her own knees and facing him. _Is he asleep? He looks like it._

"Glad y-you're so c-ncerned," he mumbled, with a hint of sarcasm. _Glad she's no longer so distant to be exact. _

"Very funny," she muttered, shooting him a glare. "You know you're a lot easier to talk to when you're ill. It's harder for you to say something mean."

"Hm...," Ryou mused, not even able to open his eyes. He was so tired he couldn't even bring himself to lay down, falling asleep on his knees instead. "No ener..gy...to argue."

"Anou...do you need something? How's your chest?" she asked, tilting her head to see his half hidden face better. He was half asleep, barely even mumbling answers to her.

"Dun want t-...-cough- c-mplain," he replied. "Hot though..."

"Complaining is good. When you're ill you need to let people know how you're feeling," Ichigo said, almost scolding him. "If we don't know how can we help. Now give me the glass back baka."

"Heh," Ryou opened an eye and tilted his head. "Giving me...orders, huh?"

"I'll get you a drink," Ichigo frowned, blushing slightly. _I'm being too nice...but it feels better. I didn't like pretending._

"Thank you," Ryou sighed, closing his eyes again. Ichigo took the cup from his hands and smiled. "Ich-go -coughcough- it's nice...you're not...shut off -ny more."

Ichigo blushed, her eyes widening slightly at his words. She didn't even realise he had notice her changing resolve, but what shocked her most was he sounded happy. _Why would he sound so...relieved?_

"I...I guess I'm not so angry anymore," she whispered, half explaining this to herself. "I think I'm...trying to move or something. I...I didn't like what I was doing...to everyone, myself..." _and you..._

"Why?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Why...were you -cough- acting l-ike that?" Ryou asked, listening to her completely. He wanted to know this so much, it had been bothering him ever since she first started that cold facade of hers.

"Oh...etto, I...I," Ichigo sighed, not knowing whether she should even be talking to him about this or not. _Maybe I should just answer him...he already noticed, it's only natural he'd want to know. Ugh I think I'm gonna sneeze._

"Y-you don't...h-ve to answer," Ryou added, leaning further into his knees.

"N-no...it's uhm, well I just...," Ichigo shook her head and took a breath, trying to choose the right words to use. "I didn't want...t-to cry anymore, or to be made fun of. I...I wanted to be...shielded I thinks the right word, so that people wouldn't think I was upset. So it wouldn't...hurt, I guess."

Ichigo looked away, cheeks burning and heart aching as she saw Ryou's half lidded gaze on her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking at all, but he looked almost annoyed.

_All that...because of my dumb comment. That can't be all there is to it, surely? I should watch what I say if it's going to hurt her that much. I'm such a baka._

"Sh-Shirogane?" Ichigo started, unsure. This was starting to feel awkward and it was making her feel uncomfortable. Still, this was something that she had been wanting to know for a while. "Y-you haven't called me Strawberry or a baka...that's not like you, so how comes you've stopped?"

It was Ryou's turn to blink in shock now, he wanted to shake his head in disbelief at the Iriomotes question. He pushed himself to sit up properly, stretching his legs out in front of him with a grunt. "'Coz you ...said so."

"Eh? Wha-achoo! Gr~" Ichigo rubbed her nose, irritated. "What do you mean I said so?"

"Ugh ba...what -cough- ever," Ryou groaned and rubbed his eyes, shifting to lean against the wall. "Y-your exact -cough- words were...'address me properly' -coughcough- 'or don't talk to me at all.'"

"...huh...Oh yeah, I forgot all about that," she laughed, drifting back into her not so pleasant memories. Ryou smiled hearing her almost whispered next words. "D-demo I don't really mind...all that much..."

"Why didn't -cough- you're b-yfriend comfort you," Ryou asked with a hint of disgust. He was enjoying the coldness of the wall behind him, but he could feel a new heat rising in his chest. "...when you were...ngh...ups-et?"

"Ah...oh...uhm," Ichigo was at loss for words, she hadn't expected that question, especially from Ryou of all people. It still bothered her to think about him, let alone talk about him. But for some reason she felt strangely comfortable talking to the blonde next to her. "He uhm...I don't...He's not my...boyfriend. He uhm...broke up with me...after I quit that day..."

"O-oh...g-gomen," Ryou said. Startled at this news; it was certainly unexpected. Why on Earth would that baka break up with her? He couldn't even begin to think why, but it didn't stop that strange smug feeling he was having. _So I hurt her, and that ass just goes and makes it worse. No wonder she was so affected._

"It's fine, I'm getting over it...plenty more fish ne?" Ichigo said, laughing forcedly. "Which reminds me, I'm going to get you a drink, but are you hungry?"

She got up quickly and turned to face the boy, waiting. He looked down, pondering, then returned her gaze. "I'm hungry..."

He looked as if he had more to say, but he didn't say any more. Ichigo could see it in his eyes, he looked more concerned than anything else, but she wasn't about to ask him. If he wanted to say then she would wait for him to say it. She turned away with the glass held loosely in one hand, her other one reaching for the door handle.

"Str-wberr-..."

Ichigo turned, hearing her, some what, name being called in such a familiar way. It was hard for her to believe she had missed that name being said by him so much. "Hm?"

"If you wanna...talk -cough- you can you know?" he told her, smiling gently.

"Oh...a-arigatou," she said, smiling back embarrassed. She opened the door and walked out closing it softly behind her. _I...I never though Ryou could talk like that, or even listen so...concerned? It's like being ill has drained his own defenses. He's so complicated, but it's nice that he can open up some, and that he seems to...I'm not sure but; care? Care about...me? Why?_

Ichigo sighed, absolutely dumb founded at this new side to Ryou. She was even pretty sure Keichiiro's earlier explanation was less confusing than what Ryou had just said.

* * *

**Ta da! End chapter 10!! This is such a quick update, ya me!!! Okay, I know there was a Ryou dream/flashback thing at the beginning...there is a purpose to that...just it hasn't been done yet. Oh and I've looked through this for mistakes, but there might be some i've missed...my laptop doesn't seem to like the letter 'T' or "O'. It also like to miss spaces...so please let me kow if something's wrong.**

**Okay please review, I'm starting the next chapter! I can't believe how quick i did this.**

**If there's any mistakes or anything that can be improved please R&R and tell me. I love reviews, but ConCrit is helpful. Ja x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Phew, I'm on the ball this month. It's as if someone released the inspiration bunnies! Bwaha the plot bunny already came XD **

**This chapter is a whole lot of fluff. So be prepared!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, and I hope this chapters okay. Oh i don't own kool N' Soothe...or TMM(but i've said that every chapter, so you really would think they'd get it by now).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Akasaka-san, is she still ill?" an impatient girl asked, from where she sat at the window. She was 'testing' the tea, as she watched the surrounding chaos of the cafe around her.

"I'm afraid so Mint-san, even if she does get better though...we can't be sure she'll want to come back to work," the brunette told her, frowning.

Mint snorted and set down her china tea cup. "Be serious Akasaka-san. This _is_ Ichigo we're talking about," she sniffed, crossing her arms. "She won't be gone for ever, and if everything goes to plan she'll be back in no time. Honestly, I can't wait to have someone at least a bit more competent at handling china again."

"Mint-san," Keichiiro sighed, shaking his head.

"Mint this was about helping Ichigo," Zakuro said, disapproving of the blue haired girls attitude. "Not about your personal gain."

"Onee-sama..." Mint mumbled, hurt. "This is about Ichigo, you're right."

"We all plainly saw how Ichigo has been suffering, it was only luck that she even found Shirogane," Zakuro told the girls around her. "Only on Akasaka-san's decision are they now sharing a bed."

"Onee-sama's right, it was luck. If they hadn't had got together this way we would have had a much harder job," Mint continued where her idol left off. "We've been covering so much for them, and trying to give them as much time alone together as possible. But think about it; if they can't work things out in this time. We'll have to act."

"Ichi-Ichi and Boss Man will get better soon na no da," Pudding chirped in. "I don't want Ichi to go back to being the Icy Lady again."

"Pudding-chan, I don't think she will," Lettuce tried to reassure the young monkey girl. "We could all see it taking it's toll on her. I don't think she'll want to do that again."

"Lettuce is right Pudding," Mint said, taking another sip from her tea. "Besides, of course she'll stop, she's being forced to share a bed with Shirogane until she's well again. I don't think she could even keep it up if she tried."

"That's what we're hoping for," Keichiiro smiled, picking up the empty tray that had been on the table. He put it on the kitchen side and left to head upstairs. "Maybe the two of them will finally start to work things out. They both seem to hurt each other unintentionally, maybe this will help them understand each other better."

"Let's hope so," Lettuce said softly, holding her hands to her chest.

--

_I'm hot! It feels strange though, 'cos It's not my temperature. No~ I was so comfortable and more importantly ASLEEP. Mou, I can't believe that..._

The strawberry haired girl moaned and moved onto her side with an annoyed grunt. Her eyes flickered as she began to fully wake, blinking a few times before she opened them.

She groaned and sniffed, bothered by her blocked nose stopping her from breathing. The only good thing she could even consider, was the clean pink pyjamas -with strawberries on them- which she was currently wearing, that her okaa-san had dropped around the other day.

Ichigo hadn't felt more comfortable or refreshed after the shower she had taken that day. As soon as she had her bag, she had entered Ryou's bathroom faster than a bullet from a gun to get cleaned up. It had been extremely embarrassing as she remembered that it was _Ryou's _bathroom she was in, and she had been blushing the whole way through.

Now as she laid on her side, trying to force herself back to sleep, she began to notice just where that heat was coming from. Ryou had moved closer to her in his sleep, his body radiating heat from his fever.

Ichigo groaned and sat herself up, taking a box from behind her. It had been inside the bag her okaa-san brought over, along with her toiletries and pyjama's. She turned it over opening the top of the box and pulling out a blue strip. Ichigo held it for a second, enjoying the cool feeling of it before she ripped of one side of the plastic; it was a blue gel pad.

She moved Ryou's hair from his face and stuck it on to his forehead, the cold gel working to cool his fever. _Okaa-san always did go over board when I got ill...all that stuff she brought over, anyone would think this was a pharmacy! Tablets, bottles, and I don't even want to know what that other thing was. Although I've gotta say these things came in pretty handy._

Ichigo smiled lightly, doing the box of Kool N' Soothe up and putting it back on the shelf. She watched as Ryou's breathing smoothed out and the frown on his face began to leave. _I don't know what to think of you anymore, you've confused me more than ever. I don't know whether I can stay mad at you, or if I should comfort you. It's hard to believe how young you look when you sleep, but I think being ill has made you even younger...Gah Ryou you're such a jerk for making me think like this! _

Ichigo whined to herself, knocking her head back against the wall as she sat back. She yelped quietly to herself, deciding to lay back down instead and snuggle into the sheets.

The koneko gave a gloomy look as she stared ahead, knowing she'd never get back to sleep. Her eyes slid from her strawberry covered sleeves, up towards the sleeping blonde next to her. He was lying on his back with his head lolled towards the wall, she studied him, taking in his mussed hair, red cheeks and disheveled clothes.

Ichigo pouted, feeling empathy for the ill teen; even his skin was paler than usual. The strawberry haired girl continued to stare, her eyes taking in every detail she could see, jumping when he began to move. Ichigo released the breathe she didn't even realise she had took, and found Ryou now lying on his side, facing her; still asleep thankfully.

She blinked a few times, taking in his relaxed features and flushed cheeks. Her eyes traveled downwards, only to snap back up to the thing that had just caught her attention; Ryou's bare neck. It was the strangest sight she had ever seen, his neck was always covered, if not by one of those collars, then by a top that had a higher collar itself. But that wasn't it, the thing that had really struck her was the small mark on the side of his neck, a mark not too different from her own. Only his was less detailed and more simple.

It fascinated her and she soon found her hand hovering over it, her first finger tracing it lightly as a shock ran through her body from the contact. She could feel his pulse beating faster than was normal, but she thought nothing of it; his illness was the most likely cause.

Ichigo was entranced, she had always wondered why he kept himself covered up; even when she had found out about Alto, the thought had never even occurred to her. She felt as if she had just stumbled across a big secret, it made her feel almost guilty for seeing this. Ichigo took her hand away unwillingly and put it back down at her side, not knowing that Ryou had been fully aware of what she was doing the whole time.

He had been sleeping less than peacefully, his dreams over ridden with the heat of flames created by his fever. He felt smothered by the overwhelming temperature and the flames coming ever closer to surrounding him. It was a relief, to say the least, when the cool wave washed over him, dowsing the flames in the refreshing coldness; this was what woke him.

He rolled over, enjoying the refreshing feeling that roused him from his nightmare, refusing to open his eyes. It was only a few seconds later, after he had heard an almost silent intake of breath, he felt something tracing lightly over his neck, in a pattern that seemed all too familiar to him.

Ryou didn't open his eyes, or even move, now realizing just who was touching him in such a way, making his heart race. It was a shock to him, knowing that _that_ girl -the one who claimed to despise him so- would even consider doing something as unimaginable as that, no matter how curious she was. But he wasn't about to disrupt her; he was enjoying it. He had never thought anyone could be so gentle or careful, especially considering how clumsy the Strawberry was. She stopped.

Ryou had the sudden urge to sulk, he felt like a child who had just had his favourite toy taken away. He gave a small pout and shifted his body slightly until his head was now resting on the frozen girls shoulder, his hand resting lightly over hers. He smirked inwardly at her stiffened form as she even stopped breathing for fear of waking him.

Ichigo nearly had a heart attack, she hadn't even blinked before she found the blonde was sleeping on her, breathing softly against her neck which sent a shiver through her body. His hand was on top of hers, fingers curled loosely around hers.

She froze, she didn't know what to do, one minute he was next to her, the next on her. Ichigo sighed heavily, finally remembering to breathe once again. She looked down at the messy blonde hair on her shoulder and began to relax. _Phew, asleep. This is sort of embarrassing, demo...he looks so cute, like a little kid. _

The red head smiled warmly and closed her eyes, snuggling her self deeper into the quilt and closer to Ryou. She was just beginning to drift back off into sleep when the door opened.

Ichigo groaned hearing the content laugh at the door. She sat up, disgruntled as she had once again been driven from sleep, and glared at the general direction the sound had been.

"Ah Ichigo-san," the voice spoke, soft as it carried across the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Nm...tired," Ichigo grumbled, still glaring at the brunette in her view. "Akasaka-san, anou Ryou was burning up earlier."

"Hm, well I'll take your temperatures now then," Keichiiro replied, frowning. He inwardly smiled hearing the girl address his friend so informally. "Ichigo-san, are you comfortable sitting like that."

Keichiiro raised his eyebrows, looking at the odd position the iriomote was sitting in; half sitting up, with her left arm stretched across her front. The reason was because she was balancing Ryou and holding his hand still, the blonde could have laughed at her effort.

"Eh? E-etto...well uh," Ichigo mumbled, glancing between Ryou and Keichiiro. "I don't wanna wake him...I guess."

"Don't worry, it'd be easier if he was _awake_," Keichiiro told her.

Ichigo nodded and let Keichiiro move the 'sleeping' boy out of her arms, Ryou groaned at the movement; even if he was awake he was still tired, and was completely comfortable where he had been.

"Mnn...Kei-" Ryou glared at the brunette.

"Ryou sit up, I'm bringing up lunch in a while," Keichiiro explained, giving Ryou a pleasant smile. He took note of the cooling strip on the boys forehead. "But first I need to take your temperatures; Ichigo-san said you were burning up earlier. So, how do you feel?"

"Hn, hot...," Ryou told him, pushing himself up and noting with some satisfaction; he still had Ichigo's hand. She hadn't even noticed yet.

"Ah, I'll bring your medication up with the food," the elder decided. He took the thermometer from the side and handed it to Ryou. "Here."

Ryou sighed and put the thing in his mouth, silently counting along with Keichiiro until he returned it to the brunette. Keichiiro read the numbers and nodded.

"Well it's gone up quite a bit from yesterday," he told the blonde. "We'll keep an eye on you, but if it gets worse you'll be going to the hospital. I don't think it's something to worry about though."

Ichigo watched Ryou's expression; if anything he looked put out. She gave a small smile trying to be reassuring. "It has to get worse before it can get better, ne Akasaka-san? Like the saying goes."

Keichiiro agreed, waiting for the thermometers temperature to return back to normal, before quickly cleaning the glass stick and handing it to Ichigo. "If you would Ichigo-san."

"Ah, hai," she mumbled, sticking the thing in her mouth and trying to resist the urge to play with it. The glass was resting underneath her tongue, bugging her for the time it was there, it was hard to not try to move it.

"Ichigo-san you can take it out now," Keichiiro laughed.

"Oh, eh heh," Ichigo giggled to herself and returned the stick to her older friend.

"Mm, you're temperatures almost gone Ichigo-san, you'll only need a day or so until it should be gone," he told her, reading the number engraved on the glass.

"You say that...but my body says other things," Ichigo complained. "I can't breathe! Everything I say sounds weird 'cos my nose is blocked."

"That'll go soon Ichigo-san, as you said 'It has to get worse before it can get better', right?" he smiled.

Ryou snorted and rolled his eyes. _Get worse...this past month has been nothing but getting worse, where's the better?_

"Ne Akasaka-san, don't you have any of that smelly stuff?" Ichigo asked, causing both boys to raise their eyebrows in question. Ichigo sighed and scratched her nose. "You know, the smelly stuff that can help you breathe...it unblocks your nose and stuff."

"Oh you mean a decongestant," Keichiiro corrected her. Ryou groaned and laid back down.

"They smell...horrible," he mumbled, burying his head into the pillow.

"Well I want to breathe again," Ichigo hissed. "Do you have any idea how -cough- annoying it is to not be able to breathe normally, and when you breathe through your mouth you end up coughing non stop!"

_Well she's certainly getting better, and louder..._ "Of co-rse I don't," he hissed back, flicking his tail irritatedly with his ears twitching.

"Oh don't get all _catty_ with me," she grumbled, sticking her tongue out mockingly.

The two didn't even notice when Keichiiro left. Ichigo sighed and stopped glaring at the blonde, she looked away towards the window with a bored expression; arguing and sleeping can only be entertaining for so long.

The strawberry haired girl looked around the room, the only thing she could see that would be slightly gratifying for fun was the laptop sitting on Ryou's desk. The tired boy had been watching her expression warily, and saw where her gaze had landed.

"D-n't even..._think_...'bout it," he warned, giving her a challenging look.

Ichigo couldn't hide the mischievous glint that had appeared in her eyes, and she stared back just as determined. "Onegai~ I won't break it."

"Tch," _Like you won't break the plates in the cafe? _

"Ne Ryou...why are you holding my hand?" the girl asked, tilting her head in question. She had just remembered her hold when she went to move her arm, only to have it stay where it was.

"Hm?" Ryou replied, opening his eyes again.

Ichigo raised their entwined hands, a blush lighting her cheeks pink, and drummed her fingers across the back of his. Ryou blinked once before letting go quickly, he looked away with an ashamed and flustered groan, burying his head back into the pillow.

"Gomen..."

"I-it's fine," she breathed, flexing her hand with her blush increasing. She sat there silently for a while, concerned mixing with her thoughtful look.

"...You're not sleeping well," she whispered after a moments thought. "You woke me the other night...I think you had a nightmare."

"Mn, Strawb'ry..." Ryou whined, yawning into the pillow grumpily. "...-coughcough-..."

"Ah! Gomennasai Ryou..." Ichigo jumped, waving her hands in front of her face worriedly. "If it's something you don't wanna talk about..."

"Hmph...b-_baka_," Ryou chuckled quietly. He grinned against his arm at her indignant response, as she huffed and crossed her arms, pouting.

"You re-remind me -cough- of kaa-san...," Ryou mumbled, glancing up at her shocked expression. "The things...you say. You're cer-cough-tainly not mature like her."

Ichigo frowned, was he trying to compliment her or insult her? _Demo, this is weird. Ryou NEVER talks about his parents, ever! This is so confusing, he's being so out of character. It's kind of cute...demo I liked it better when he's being himself. Why is he bringing up his okaa-san so suddenly?_

"-go...Ichigo? Str'wbry, y-you awake?"

"Hm?" _Why's Ryou staring at me so oddly..., wait...I'm the one staring at him, and I haven't said a word! Gah, no wonder. _"O-of course I'm awake jerk!"

"Uh huh," Ryou nodded, smirking.

The iriomote growled, fighting the need to yell her head off. _I'm not going to yell, I'm not going to kill that smug jerk..._

She turned her back to him, huffing at the desk. She was about to get up when Keichiiro re-entered the room carrying a tray. Ichigo's head snapped to face the brunette...or more specifically to the gorgeous smell coming from the tray he held.

"Wah~ That smells so good," she exclaimed, mouth watering.

"I did say I was bringing up lunch," he reminded her, happily.

"Right."

"Quit drawling, baka," Ryou smirked, sitting up. It had been a while since he had eaten anything proper, and the food really did smell delicious.

"Oh, you actually managed to say a sentence," Ichigo grumbled, sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah baka."

For the most part, with the exception of Ichigo's irritated curses and retorts, the two ate in relative peace, too busy enjoying the amazing meal in front of them. Ichigo couldn't help but give continuous praise with every mouthful, resulting in Ryou's complaints about her manners. Really, was it too much to ask to eat in silence? It was bad enough the girl had suddenly regained all her -noisy- attitude. _Oh well, it's better than how she was last week...maybe I should be grateful? It is nice seeing her so happy again._

"Arigatou, K-Ke..." Ryou sighed and covered his mouth. He took a breath a tried again. "Keichiiro."

"Mhm! This tasted so brilliant," Ichigo gushed, eying the plate with a longing look. _I want seconds...mou, it might be greedy to ask though._

"I'm glad you liked it," Keichiiro smiled, grateful for the praise. "If you want more just ask, it was only a small lunch."

"I'm okay," Ryou told him.

Ichigo stared at her plate, torn between wanting more food and saving room for maybe cake later. She was also wondering if Keichiiro was a mind reader. "I'm...okay, too."

The strawberry deciding it was the right thing to do; ignoring the mocking smirk she could see from the corner of her eye, that is.

"I liked you better when you had no energy," Ichigo mumbled. "You were polite then."

Ryou shrugged, handing Ichigo's and his own plate back to Keichiiro, his hand brushed lightly across the girls. They both unknowingly blushed at the contact. Keichiiro sighed to himself and shook his head. _These two are unbelievable, I wish they could see for themselves how their own bodies are reacting to each other. Maybe they'd work it out if they could see that...but then again it is _them.

He picked the tray back up and told them he'd be working the cafe downstairs. The poor guy almost considered giving up and letting Mint take over this trying idea of theirs, but that could be dangerous; it was Mint after all.

So Keichiiro Akasaka left the room, grinning knowingly to himself with the image of Ryou's tail looping lightly around the girls waist, and the memory of how with every movement one of them made, the other would move their body too; it was as though they were binded together some how, it was just looked so natural for them. It was an honest wonder why the two were so blind to each other.

--

"Hey, how are you feeling now?"

"A bit better," Ryou smiled, joylessly. He pulled the covers up around is neck and turned onto his side, facing the girl.

"Huh, that's good," she said, half talking to her self. _It's starting to get awkward now, all this small talk is making me uncomfortable, but he can barely manage a straight sentence. Mou, what do I do? I'm getting better while he's staying the same...I feel kinda mean, heh heh._

Ichigo sighed and looked down at Ryou; his eyes were closed but she knew he was awake. The boy was sick of sleeping; it didn't help much at all, instead he was deep in thought, thinking over the circumstances, the work he was falling behind on -not that it would take long to catch up- and also about a certain strawberry sitting next to him.

_It's so quiet. I wish I could use Ryou's laptop or something, I'm kind of bored just laying here. I wonder how the girls are doing down stairs? All that noise I've been hearing, I bet there's chaos...and Mint is probably still doing nothing!_

_Hm...I wonder what he's thinking about, Ryou's frowning so much. I hope he hasn't noticed the clouds outside, that could be a bad thing if a storm comes, I don't want him to be scared. Onegai, don't let there be a new storm._

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinked, coming back from her thoughts, and pulled her attention away from the window to Ryou. He looked at her oddly before trying to see what she was staring at. Ichigo automatically moved to block his view.

"Uh, n-nani?" she asked hurriedly.

Ryou raised an eyebrow, but decided it was best not to know, especially if she seemed so intent on stopping him. He turned on his side and thought about what he was going to say, it wasn't helping with Ichigo giving him that cute, confused look. He was thankful for his fever.

"I...," Ryou sighed, inwardly cursing himself for not being able to say what had been on his mind that morning. _She's making this so hard, I never have to do things like this, but it needs to be said; I don't want things to carry on like they have previously. I wish she'd stop looking at me like that though, she looks so cute with that expression, and her strawberry pyjama's...baka._

"Ry-ou? You still with me?"

"...I'm sorry."

"Oh that's fi- wait what?" Ichigo blinked, and tilted her head. "Sorry for what?"

_Has she honestly forgotten...baka Strawberry, _Ryou mentally groaned. _Just tell her, it's better if you do, even if she is making this harder than it should be. _"I'm sorry...for -cough- what I said, for making...you upset."

Ichigo blinked again, trying to register what he had just told her. _Ryou...Ryou Shirogane just apologised to me...for what he said? What he said...and making me upse-Oh!! I'm such a baka, how could I forget that, baka Ryou distracting me. _

Ryou couldn't believe he was seeing the expression of dawning cross the girls face, it was hard to believe -in the slightest- that the baka had honestly forgotten what she had spent weeks crying over. Not that it was entirely his fault...but he was definitely a big part of it. Although there was a part of him that was glad she had forgotten.

_Wow Ryou apologised to me. He even looked really worried about saying it, I guess he didn't want to remind me, or was worried what my reaction would be. Wow, I never would've...I wouldn't expect...demo, why don't I feel anything bad? I feel strange, glad I think...Happy. I feel genuinely happy._

"Strawberry?" Ryou asked, not sure what to think of the girls ever changing expressions. "...I was wrong to call you that, you -coughcough-...I do care okay, you're more than a...a weapon."

"A-arigatou Ryou," Ichigo smiled brightly. Enjoying greatly Ryou's awkward gaze and discomfort, she wondered how much pride he had just swallowed to say that. She grinned seeing his tail whipping around quickly from embarrassment.

"Don't sound _too_ happy," Ryou mumbled, sarcastically. He closed his eyes and turned away, embarrassed but glad at her smile.

"T-to be truthful...with everything going on," Ichigo spoke, still beaming. "I sort of forgot all about that for a little while, I guess it's because I was moving on...demo, arigatou Ryou. I'm so happy."

Ryou turned back and looked at her sceptically. "Why?"

"Huh? Anou...because it's nice to know you care," Ichigo mumbled, hoping she said it too quiet for him to hear. She forgot about the cat DNA.

"Of course I care," Ryou told her, getting up. He lent against the wall behind him and kept his eyes closed. "I don't like seeing you in trouble."

_Why do I find that hard to believe? _Ichigo thought dryly. She had to admit what he was saying was probably hard fr him though, so maybe she would believe it.

"Ne, I should apologise too," Ichigo laughed nervously. "I caused you a lot of trouble...and injuries."

"It's fine," Ryou replied, opening one eye to look at her. "I can't blame you."

_You should, _she thought. _Broken window, injuries...my behaviour. Ugh I was horrible._

Ichigo sighed and turned to face Ryou, he looked tired again. _I guess that medicine is pretty strong, I wonder if he knows Akasaka-san puts it in his food...he probably does, Ryou knows everything._

"Go to sleep Ryou," Ichigo said, smirking as he fought against the medication.

Ryou glared at her, and kept his eyes open. "_I'm_ not tired."

Ichigo sighed, he really could be a kid sometimes. She took his arm and pulled him from the wall, he was shocked at the sudden motion and looked up to stare straight into her eyes. "Ichigo?"

"S-sleep," she stuttered, finding it hard to turn her gaze away. Her hand moved blindly and found the covers, pulling them around the boy. She broke the hypnotic connection and forced him close his eyes, resting his head on her shoulder.

Ryou mumbled some form of complaint, blushing as he feel asleep with Ichigo's arm around him. She smiled and kissed the top of his head, near his bandage.

Her breath caught in her throat as she realised what she had just done, and she turned a brilliant red. _It's his fault for being so cute when he's ill...that's it. Uhm like a mother's instinct or something...that's gotta be it. Surely._

* * *

**Nya end of the chapter! I hope it's okay...i think I drabbled to much in this, not sure so ConCrit would be appreciated please.**

**I have to -unfortunately- give a small, tiny, tiny, tiny, thanks to my step bro who helped me a tiny, small, microscopic bit XD**

**Lol Please Review! I'll be writing the next chapter soon, and hopefully it's now coming to an end...until the sequal! Mwahahaha! Lol I blame plot bunnies X-x**

**R&R and ConCrit please, until next time. Ja! **

**Oh! And~~ Thanks to everyone who's been reading this story since it started; wah, i feel so happy ^^; and thanks to everyone who favourited me ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Uhm I'm about to go away at Amsterdam on Monday. I'm also currently in deep dog crap with my mum 'cos I rebelled for once in my life....and walked out of the house. That doesn't sound soo bad does it? Well you aint met my muvva!! Lol any way! I worked hard on this even writing through writers block! So I hope to high heaven this is okay! Oh and forgive the damn mistakes that spell check never finds!! I even read it through 4 times -glares at laptop- Why won't you let the dame space bar work? and is the 'T' button so muc hof a problem!!! -shakes laptop- **

**Eh heh heh...Here's the next chappy! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Uh, what time is it?" Ichigo groaned, moving her arms. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself back to sleep, but the light flooding into the room was proving a worthy opponent.

She sat up and stretched her arms high above her head, taking in a deep breath; only to find that she could breathe again! Ichigo grinned taking another huge breath, happy to finally be free of that annoying cold. Her blocked nose was gone, and now that she thought about it, so was her bad throat, and her fever too!

"Kya, it's about time," she giggled, feeling slightly smug. "I'm finally better, that means I can...leave. Oh."

She looked down to her side seeing the blonde curled up against her, his shallow breathes falling over her arm in a silent rhythm.

_Some how I feel this is unfair, Ryou should be better too. I can still see his fever though, his face is so flushed. _

Ichigo smiled faintly at the boy, sighing to herself. She moved to get out of the bed, making sure that she moved her sleeping friend as little as possible. Standing up she walked over to her bag resting in the corner of the room and rooted through it, bringing out a pair of clean clothes and her bathroom stuff. She took one look back towards the bed before walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

_A whole week of rest and I really want to do something right now. I wonder if Akasaka-san would let me work back downstairs again? _Ichigo thought to herself as she turned on the shower. She stepped over to the window, opening it just a enough to let the worst of the steam out. From the looks of the sky it didn't seem to the nicest weather she'd seen, it looked more as though the previous storm was back for another round.

Ichigo shook her head; she had been hoping for some warmer, or at least drier weather for the day. She removed her pyjama's, sulking, and stepped into the shower.

The water was hot against her skin, warming her from the morning chill. She sighed happily, watching the steam move around her as she washed her hair. _Today will be okay...I hope. I need to thank Akasaka-san for looking after me this week, and Ryou...for putting up with me so long. I'll have to convince one of them to let go back to work...even after every thing I said; heh I guess they did last the week without me, barely. The noise they make downstairs, it's a wonder this cafe even runs with all of our accidents._

Laughing to herself, she turned off the water and grabbed the towel she had left on the floor. _I won't ask Ryou, not when he's sleeping properly for the first time. Besides it'll be easier to ask Akasaka-san, _she figured, drying her self off with a thoughtful expression. _Less awkward than having to explain it to Ryou._

Ichigo pulled on her clothes and brushed her teeth, watching herself in the mirror as she did so. Her hair was dripping wet but she didn't have anything other than her towel to dry it with. Her complexion was back to its normal self; no longer pale and fevered, but glowing and bright.

She finished up in the bathroom and unlocked the door, walking back into the bedroom. Leaving her bag by the door she gave a last glance backwards to see how Ryou was doing, checking to see if he was still asleep. Thankfully he was and she headed downstairs.

Ichigo didn't know why she was doing this; sneaking down the stairs on the tips of her toes, or why she was straining to hear any noise coming from downstairs. Though she stopped dead in her tracks as the voices of her friends floated towards her; Ichigo could hardly believe what she was hearing.

--

"So what's going on already? How are they doing?" Mint asked, her voice clipped and impatient. She took a gulp of her tea as she spoke to the tall pastry chef.

"Well, Ryou's still ill, but it's good to know he's starting to get better," Keichiiro told her. "As for Ichigo-san, her cold has almost completely gone, you'll be glad to know."

"That's all fine and dandy Akasaka-san," Mint scoffed, sitting back in her chair. "But what I meant was, how are our _lovers_ doing? Surely there must be some kind of progress."

"Eh heh, I see," Keichiiro laughed, awkwardly. "Well it's hard to say, given I'm not there much; you did say to leave them alone as much as possible. Demo, I'd like to think they're getting on well. They haven't been arguing and they...to be honest; from what I saw the other day..."

"What is it na no da?" Pudding asked excitedly, bouncing on the edge of the table.

"Yes, please tell us Akasaka-san," Lettuce asked, her polite voice almost silent with the noise of her youngest friend next to her.

"Well, it's as if...almost as if they really are made for each other," Keichiiro started. "When I went upstairs the other day, watching them I could see that when they moved or spoke; they'd be moving to suit each other."

The girls all listened to him, their expressions all betraying their confusion at what he had just said. Even Pudding had calmed down enough to give the brunette an expectant look.

"Not to be rude Akasaka-san," Lettuce started. "Demo, we don't quite understand."

"Ah, I guess it's hard to explain, gomen." Keichiiro apologised. "It's sort of like; every time Ryou moved, Ichigo would too. Like they knew what the other would do so they made it easier, without actually putting any distance between them."

"Their compensating for each others moves?"

"Iie," Zakuro spoke, sitting straight in her chair. "Reacting. They are reacting to each other unconsciously."

_Reacting...? _Ichigo's mouth hung open in a silent gasp. _C-could that explain this week? We have been getting along so much-_

"Onee-sama that sounds wonderful," Mint cried, over joyed at her idol. "Ah I was right; they are in love!"

"Love, love na no da!" Pudding chimed in, jumping up.

_LOVE!! _Ichigo had to hold onto the wall for support. _Iie, that can't be right. I mean just because I react to him doesn't mean that I'm...in...love. Right? _

She sighed, sitting down on the step, now more interested in her thoughts than her friends conversations. _Demo...I always have an answer for his comments, I always seemed to be near him when I knew he'd probably say something._

_I know I've forgiven him from when he called me that...Demo, I think even if Aoyama had never broke up with me, I would still have cried...still have said those things and been hurt. Hurt him too._

_Sure If he had just broken up with me I'd have cried, though it was more of the cherry on top of the cake when he did. He made my already horrible day just that bit worse._

_Sigh, in this one week I've seen so much of Ryou that he'd never show normally. All the things he usually hides; his feelings, his attitudes, kindness. Everything I always thought he was unable to do he's proven me wrong, just by being ill!_

_Love...even before I saw this part of him I guess something still drew me to him. All those arguments, my uncanny knack for walking in on him every time! Maybe it wasn't love, heh It's probably a curse...._

_Mou who am I kidding!? __No one's ever made me feel so guilty, made me so embarrassed and flustered...made me care so much. No one ever made me so worried about them...the weather looks awful; I don't want him to be scared, not when he's just getting well again._

_Damn you Ryou! Look what you're doing to my thoughts, and to think I could've been just happy to go and work. No, no it's fine, nothing to make a big deal out of...Nothing except falling in love with such an annoying jerk! How could you Ichigo, after all you said you just go an fall in love with him! That annoying, mean, cute jerk of a boss!_

_Grrr I don't care! I fell in love and what of it? It's not like any thing's gonna happen anyway...he doesn't love me back._

Ichigo sighed and thumped her head against the wall, the internal debate was doing nothing for her but she couldn't help arguing against herself. She knew her friends were right, they could see every thing that she couldn't, but she just couldn't believe it herself. She had fallen in love with the person she claimed was her complete and utter enemy, the guy she worked so hard to avoid and get a raise out of. The guy who could hurt her and heal her with with no more than words...who was now making her think way too hard, and worry too much.

Even after listening to her friends go on about it, there was still one thing she found impossible to believe was true; he couldn't love her back, he just couldn't. But that didn't mean she was now going to walk away; Ryou still needed her, and she would definitely be there to look after him.

She just needed to get her job back first.

Sneaking a peak around the corner of the wall, she was delighted to see that no one was in the main area. The cafe was still closed before the morning shift, and the other four plus the chef, were all busy talking in the kitchen. _Kya! So lucky!!_

Ichigo grinned and tiptoed out from her hiding spot and into the the front half of the cafe, she looked around the room shiftily before darting to the other corner of the room, slipping into the girls changing rooms.

Once inside she headed straight over to her spot, happy to see her uniform still hanging there as if she had just put it away yesterday, and not several weeks ago. Now, still wary of any small noise, she took off her clothes and replaced them with her work uniform, sneaking back out of the changing rooms even shiftier than before.

"Ichigo-san?"

"Eeep!" Ichigo's heart nearly burst out of her chest hearing her name. _Holy...that scared the life out of me. Oh, breathe Ichigo, breathe!_

The shocked girl span around, taking a deep breath to calm her self. She wondered vaguely if she was the only one who could hear her heart pounding. "H-hai..."

"You've changed into your uniform."

"Ah hai I d-Akasaka-san!" Ichigo gasped. She had finally lifted her gaze from the floor to see who she was speaking to, or more accurately; who had scared her half to death.

"Could I assume that to mean you would like your job back?" The brunette asked, smiling suspiciously over cheerful.

_Mind reader!? _"Well, I uhm, that is if it isn't too rude of me," Ichigo started, looking slightly ashamed as she remembered her previous behaviour. "I mean from what I could hear from upstairs, it sounds like a lot of chaos is going on, and I also owe you both for taking care of me so..."

"Ichigo-san, your job has always remained open for you," Keichiiro told her, smiling at her expression. "You owe us nothing though, it feels more as if I owe you Ichigo-san, for finding Ryou when you did."

"Nani? Iie, any one could've found him, don't feel like that," Ichigo argued back, getting worked up for no real reason. "You don't owe me anything."

"Exactly, in fact she was right the first time," came a new voice. "It's her fault Shirogane-san got ill in the first place, she owes you Akasaka-san."

"Mint-san that's not true," Keichiiro told the blue haired Lorikeet.

"Because of her Shirogane-san wasn't sleeping to well, it's no wonder he got ill so easily," Mint smirked, looking directly at Ichigo. "With a low immune system he'd be significantly more likely to get ill. Common sense, ne Ichigo?"

"Mint!" Ichigo snapped. She felt half pleased to see her best friend...while the other half was feeling the need to box the stuck up girls ears. "Akasaka-san if I made Ryou loose sleep...then it is my fault. I owe it to Ryou to make up for it. You have to let me work again, that means there will be less for him to worry about ne? I'll also pick up his medicine so you don't have to worry about him being left by himself. Onegai Akasaka-san."

Ichigo gasped, finally out of breath, and gulped down a lung full of air as she bowed towards the older boy. Mint just watched her, gaping at her best friends actions, and more importantly her words. _Wow, I was only joking about the whole blaming thing. I didn't think the baka would take it to heart so much, geez Ichigo._

"Uhm Ichigo-san...I already said you could have your job back," Keichiiro said, chuckling lightly.

Ichigo dead panned. "Y-you did?"

"Hai."

"Oh, well then," Ichigo smiled, back to normal. "Lets get to work!"

"Oh Ichigo-san," Keichiiro asked, remembering what she had just said. "If you could go to the pharmacist, I would be really grateful. If it isn't too much trouble that is? Oh and are you sure you're feeling up to this?"

"Hai! I feel fine, the best I've felt in weeks. I'll go after work," Ichigo agreed. She then turned around and walked towards Mint. "It so nice to be back here with my _friends_."

Either Mint didn't hear the enormous amount of sarcasm in Ichigo's voice, or she was just being the irritating friend that she was and ignoring the poor red head. It really was great to be back at work.

--

"Ichigo-san table three still hasn't had their order taken."

"Hai!"

"Ichigo, be a dear and re-fill my tea."

"Hai...why don't you get off your lazy a-"

"Ichigo-san, take this to table twelve."

"Ah, hai Akasaka-sa—No Pudding don-"

-_**CRASH!**_-

Mint sighed, looking at her tea pot with a less than amused expression. "Some things never change."

Zakuro nodded, surveying he scene before them. She never thought it possible that cake could land in the most awkward of places, but there it was; on the cafe roof...

"Ichigo, clean that up would you?" Mint asked, her request sounding more like an order.

The blue haired girl followed the cake trail with her eyes, until it began to climb the walls. "Oh and I still don't have my tea."

"Well if you want it so bad get it your self!" Ichigo cried, pushing herself out from the tangle of cake, chairs, a bust balloon, several wooden poles, and of course Pudding.

Even Zakuro had to stifle a laugh at the sight. Mint didn't bother to try and hide it, sniggering while she tapped her fingers impatiently. "You know, this place isn't looking any cleaner, and we're still getting more customers."

"Grrr- ah Lettuce! Take those tables orders," Ichigo cried, seeing an opportunity. "Pudding clean up your mess, and watch what you're doing next time."

"Hai," they both chorused, one voice sounding more pain than the other.

Ichigo stood up and dusted herself off, shaking her hands to rid her self of the goopy, sugary, mess that had attached itself to her. Even her hair hadn't survived the onslaught of sugary goodness, and she was too certain it had gone down her top.

"I'm getting the replacement orders for..._this_," she told them, running over and into the kitchen where Keichiiro was ready with the orders.

"Zakuro-san, please show these customers to their table," Lettuce asked, politely. Bowing quickly to the idol before attending her own customers.

Zakuro gave her no response but walked over to the front door. "Here."

The customers could only shudder at her cold demeanor as she lead them to their seats at the other end of the room. The model handed them their menu's and walked of back towards the door to get the next set.

"Gomennasai for the problems, here are your orders," Ichigo smiled, placing the cakes in front of two girls, along with their drinks. "We hope you enjoy your meal."

No longer smiling Ichigo ran back over to the kitchen to get the next cake. Luckily for her it was on a trolley. Grateful for the not so hazardous order, she began rolling it over to the large party at one of the center tables, only to slip on a wet patch that Pudding had forgotten to dry.

"W-woah~ Oh no!"

Ichigo cringed inwardly as she spun around with the trolley, holding on for her dear life. _Stop, stop, stop!!!_

The four remaining mews, as well as the customers could only hold their breathes as she spun around the open floor heading toward a crowded table.

Opening her eyes, Ichigo saw the table just in time and forced her feet to find some grip on the floor, she pulled back on the handle and used her legs to spin it to face sideways, coming to a perfect halt in front of the table.

"H-Here's your...order," she stammered, her eyes practically spinning in her head. The entire cafe erupted into an applause, while Pudding gaped.

"Ichi-nee-san was amazing na no da!" the monkey girl cried, completely awed. "Ne, ne, teach me! Teach me that trick na no da!"

"Wh-what...Pudding go dry the f-floor," the Iriomote said, walking away from the scene as if her legs were made from jelly. She wobbled her way over to the next table, giving them a wonky smile. "Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew, c-can I take your o-order?" _Mou~ some things never change._

Later that day the girls sat around one of the tables, sighing or groaning as they ate their lunch. The morning shift had ended and they had an hour until the next one started, one lovely hour of not taking orders, and resting for all it was worth. An hour just wasn't long enough.

Ichigo yawned, putting the last of her lunch in her mouth and stood up. "I'm exhausted."

"Hm, you're right," Mint sighed, sipping at her tea. "Such hard work."

"You didn't...do...a thing!" Ichigo hissed, Medusa hair raging.

"Ichigo-san, please calm down," Lettuce pleaded, trying to keep the peace they had just been having.

"Well maybe if she didn't sit there drinking tea all day..." Ichigo continued, walking away from the table to finish her rant. "...then maybe some work would actually get done and we wouldn't always be so over crowded. I mean there's so much work to do and the least _she_ could do is to help!"

The girls dramatic complaints were interrupted as the kitchen doors swung open, making room for the cart that was being wheeled out. On top of the first shelf sat a large, carefully crafted cake, decorated with white icing, pink and yellow swirls lining the edges, and several icing flowers dotted over the surface.

The girls' faces lit up at the site of the cake heading their way, and Keichiiro was -needless to say- very pleased at their reactions to such a simple dessert.

"Wah, that looks amazing!"

"I bet it tastes good too na no da!"

"I-it looks wonderful Akasaka-san."

Keichiiro stopped the cart at the edge of the table and thanked the girls for their compliments. It wasn't that big of a deal, but it was nice to know his creations could inspire such responses.

"Ichigo-san, perhaps after you've eaten you could go to the pharmacy for me," Keichiiro asked, cutting a slice and serving it to her.

"Uh huh..mnn...dis iz fo oog!!" Ichigo replied, eating her cake straight away.

"Ugh, please Ichigo," Mint growled, grimacing at the strawberry haired girl. "Talk or eat; choose one."

Ichigo swallowed her food and stuck out her tongue with a grin. "There. Ah I can go now, that way I'll be back quicker."

Lettuce and Mint looked up, watching as their friend ate the last part of her cake and ran over to the door.

"Won't be too long!" she cried, over her shoulder.

"Never seen her so willing to help Shirogane-san," Mint muttered under her breath, smirking. "Ah, love."

Thankfully Ichigo was outside the cafe doors and an argument was avoided. She was now on her way down the street, half skipping as she walked.

The sky above her was darkening, threatening to burst at any second, while the people around her didn't seem to pay it the blindest bit of attention. Ichigo on the other hand was feeling a little apprehensive, not for herself of course, but for someone else. She wondered if he had noticed the weather yet? Hopefully he would still be sleeping, hopefully he wouldn't look out of the window and see the sky.

She could only run now, trying harder to pick up her pace as time wore on; those few minutes were like hours with the amount she was worrying. _Onegai, be okay. Don't wake up yet, just-_

"Ichigo-san!"

Ichigo stopped and swiveled her head from side to side. "Huh?"

"Behind you," a voice she now recognised spoke softly. "Didn't you quit the cafe?"

Ichigo turned around, smiling briefly before anxiously hopping from foot to foot. "Aoyama-kun...what a surprise."

"Back to formalities I see..." he noticed, a little down. "It's understandable."

"Ah, uhm...I guess. Demo I'm working there again now," Ichigo told him, still edgy. "Listen I have to go."

"Ichigo-san, if you're still mad at me I'll understand," Aoyama said, watching her eyes. "I thought maybe we could still be friends, or maybe you're sticking to your decision?"

The koneko inwardly grimaced, remembering all too well how she had reacted to that proposition the first time. "It's not that, honest. I just really need to go somewhere."

Aoyama could see that, watching her jumping around and fidgeting impatiently. "I meant to ask what you were doing out in this weather."

"I'm going to pick up some medicine," she explained, hoping to end this quickly. "My friend's ill so I really need to go before it-"

She never did finish that sentence. A bright bolt of lightening ripped through the sky, followed just as quickly by the tremendous roar of the thunder that came afterwards. Ichigo's skin pricked, her hair going on end as she jumped. _Crap._

She spun on her heel and tore of down the road in the direction of the pharmacy, calling out to the boy behind her. "Gotta go, he might need me!"

Aoyama sighed, same old Ichigo. She never was in one place for long, and now she was off running out in the rain, without an umbrella or coat. The brunette shook his head and carried on walking, wondering briefly who 'he' might be.

­-_Ding!-_

"It...i-is...free-e-ez-z-zing!" Ichigo gasped, teeth chattering together so fast her jaw ached.

She crashed into the pharmacy doors, flinging them open with the dire need to be warm and dry. _And that baka managed to get knocked unconscious in weather worse than this!_

"Uhm...can I help you miss?" A young lady from behind the counter asked nervously.

"Y-yeah," Ichigo chattered, pulling out a sheet of paper from her pocket and handing it -dry, thankfully- to the lady. "I n-need this p-p-prescription."

"Okay," the lady said, mostly to her self, reading over the sheet. "I need you to sign this, and then sign down here."

"H-hai," Ichigo agreed, taking a pen and willing her hand to stop shaking. _Isn't she supposed to ask me a bunch of questions or for ID? I should have asked Akasaka-san._ "Done."

"Ah arigatou," the pharmacist said, passing the forms to someone out back. "It'll be just a moment. Sigh...it's a shame about the storm returning."

"..." Ichigo mumbled some annoyed complaints under her breath about the womans attempted small talk. _Maybe she just feels sorry for me! Poor soaked girl, let's give her a break...mou guess I shouldn't complain. _

She glanced around the store briefly, her eyes resting on a certain section. She asked the lady for the price and paid, once again going back to waiting.

"It's ready for you," the woman spoke, breaking her thoughts and handing her a bag. "We hope to see you again."

Ichigo didn't even want to reply, instead, dashing out of the building and into the pelting rain as she ran back to the cafe and through the storm.

--

The sound of the renewed storm rattled through the windows of the pink cafe, making the many people inside jump and turn to face the windows. The rain pelted noisily against the glass, rebounding off with as much force as it hit.

-_Crash!-_

"What order was that?" Keichiiro called through the saloon style doors.

"Th-that wasn't any one's order Akasaka-san," Lettuce replied, frowning softly. "It came from up stairs."

"Ah," Keichiiro realised. He turned his gaze to the stairs leading up to the floor above.

"We're all gonna get wet na no da~" Pudding groaned, pulling a face at the window.

"Pudding-chan, the tables are waiting," Lettuce reminded her, pulling her away from the view outside. "Akasaka-san?"

Lettuce looked over to the brunette who was locked deep in thought, still glancing worriedly up the stairs. He jumped at the sound of his name being called.

"Ah hai. Gomen Lettuce, but could you-"

-**BANG**!- The cafe doors swung so far open they hit the walls.

"I'M FREEZING!" screamed the drenched red head, shivering from top to bottom as she dripped her way towards the kitchen.

"Ichigo you're leaving a mess," Mint called, smirking at the sight of her best friend. "Make sure to clean it up."

Ichigo hissed, pushing the kitchen doors open hard enough for them to swing on their hinges several times. She looked over at Keichiiro before grabbing a tea towel with the idea she could dry herself off.

"Ah, Ichigo-san you're back," Keichiiro stated, giving her a wry smile.

"Yeah..." Ichigo pouted, rubbing the towel over head sulking. _So cold...so wet... _"Nn, Akasaka-san, I'm going upstairs. Oh, I got his medicine."

"Ichigo-san...I think the storm woke him up," he told her, somberly. She was out of the kitchen before he got the last words out.

She ran up the stairs, calling back to the girls that she'd be back down in a minute or so, and came to a stop outside of the bedroom door. She didn't even wait a moment to catch her breath, pushing the door open wide and walking through.

The room was dark, save for the light coming in from the storm outside, and she could see the silhouette of the bed against the wall. Lightening flashed and the room was bathed in the white glow. Ichigo groaned at the fact the blind was wide open, giving a full view of the chaos. She sighed and switched on the bedroom light knowing full well that Ryou was awake.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked. The boy didn't reply so she walked over to the bed. "Ryou...? Oh."

Ichigo sighed. Ryou's head was hidden under his pillow, only the tips of his grey ears could be seen where they were flat against his head, shaking. She lent down and placed her hand on his shoulder, making him jump as she gained his attention. He shifted under the covers and peaked out from the safety of his pillows.

"Ichigo?...You're free- You're drenched!" Ryou sat up fully, staring at her in surprise.

Ichigo laughed dryly, and sat on the edge of the bed. Ryou frowned at the patch that quickly began forming on the covers. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Ryou told her, still looking unimpressed she was making his bed wet.

Thunder rolled in the background making the blonde jump, he lowered his head ears still pinned back s far as they could go. Ichigo sighed again, placing her hand to his forehead.

"Wow, fevers gone down a lot," she said, surprised at the difference.

"Y-you can't judge," Ryou mumbled, trying not to look out of the window. "You're own temperature is off. Why were you out in _this._"

Ichigo had never heard so much conviction in one word, she had to stop her self from flat out laughing.

"I went to get this," she said, holding up the bag. "I went at lunch but then I got caught in it, heh heh."

"Baka," Ryou smirked.

"I liked you better when you couldn't talk," Ichigo grumbled, standing up and walking away from the bed. "I'll put this on the desk."

She was just about to walk back to the bed when a flash of lighting lit up the room; it wasn't as bright as before with the bedroom light on, but it still shocked Ryou enough for him to yelp.

He held his hands tightly over his ears and watched the floor, nervously awaiting the arrival of the part to follow. Ichigo couldn't stand it, seeing him shaking so much. This irrational fear was starting to get on her nerves, especially when it made her friend so scared. She stood in front of the window and pulled down the blind vindictively.

The red head walked back over to Ryou and sat back down, placing her hands over the top of his, pulling him closer to her. "Stupid DNA."

"We have the same DNA in respects of animal genes," Ryou started, resting his head on her shoulder to her surprise and delight. He wanted to keep talking if only to distract himself. "How is it you're not affected?"

"Huh...Some genius. I never thought about that before though," Ichigo mumbled, practically telling herself. _Hmm...he has a point. I don't understand myself, demo I used to love storms...Hm_

"Akasaka-san said you never used to be bothered by storms," she spoke, thinking about what the pastry chef had told her. "Not until Alto at least..."

"Mhm," Ryou confirmed, hiding his head even further into her neck. "I never really noticed them. They were just nature at work."

"...Hm," Ichigo frowned, thinking.

"Strawberry don't think too hard," Ryou smirked. "I'll f-"

"Scales!!"

"W-what?" Ryou asked, slightly shocked at the girls outburst.

"It's like scales! Uhm how to put this...," Ichigo uhm-ed and ah-ed for a moment, working out her words. She didn't want to sound too stupid, even if she thought her idea was going to get shot down any way. "Uhm well, you used to be indifferent to storms ne? Then there was the DNA and bam! You're afraid."

"Where...on Earth are you going with this," _Bam you're afraid...Pfft bam, _Ryou asked sceptically. Flinching as thunder shook the windows; Ichigo held him tighter, reacting to him.

"Well j-just think about it, even if it does sound stupid," Ichigo pressed, trying to sound a bit smart and argue her case. "I used to love watching the lightening, I thought it was amazing...demo, now as a mew, I'm completely indifferent. It's kind of sad really."

Ryou sat back, letting go of his ears to get a better look at the girl in front of him. He studied her eyes carefully, one eyebrow raised in apparent disbelief. "... are you feeling alright Strawberry? Maybe that cold messed with your mind."

"I'm fine you jerk!" She snapped, thwaping him over the head with her hand. "It has to make some sense to you! You...you so called genius!"

"Wow, that really hurt," Ryou drawled, sarcastically.

"How 'bout I lock you out in this weather," Ichigo hissed under her breath.

"Yeah, yeah," Ryou sighed, glancing over at the window. Ichigo waved her hand in the way, stopping him from looking.

"I liked storms, I turned mew, now they don't bother me what so ever," Ichigo pressed. She knew he was teasing her, but she didn't want to admit defeat. "You didn't care about them, you injected yourself and now you're scared. Think of it like a scale; if you change one side the other gets effected. It either makes it equal or makes the scale tip in either direction! Hmph!"

Ichigo crossed her arms trying to look superior, and turned her head in a huff. Ryou laughed and put his hand on her head.

"That has to be," Ryou paused. _Here comes the snarky comment, _Ichigo thought grumpily. "...the smartest thing you've ever said."

"YEAH WELL- Ehh?!" Ichigo blinked, utterly gob smacked.

"Amazing, you actually do have a brain in there," Ryou finished, knocking her on the forehead.

"Jerk! I oug-"

-_Knock_ _Knock_-

"Ichigo, get your lazy butt back down here," Mints voice breached through the door. "Now is no time for a cat nap! You have work to do, and clean up that mess you brought in!"

Ichigo sweat dropped, and got up for the door. _Crap...I knew I forgot something..._"H-Hai!"

"That reminds me," Ryou spoke up, bringing his attention back to the koneko. "Why?"

Ichigo didn't need to ask any further into that simple question; where his gaze was, was answer enough: on her uniform.

"I...Well Akasaka-san looked after me while I was ill and I thought I should repay him...and I missed my friends...and _I owe you,_" Ichigo some what explained, mumbling the last part to her self. "B-besides, someone needs to look after you. Akasaka-san has to bake, so I thought maybe I could help out up here as well. Demo, if you'd rather I wasn't back here..."

"Strawberry you're rambling," Ryou cut in.

"Ah, gomen," she said, feeling her cheeks heating up. She tried again to walk to the door, but the loud crash of thunder reminded her of something. "Oh yeah!"

She quickly ran back over to the desk and rummaged through the bag, pulling out two items and bringing them over to her boss.

"Here," she more or less ordered, handing one of them over while she stuck the other on his head. "They were selling these with all the bits and bob, so I thought they'd be okay."

Ryou blinked; in his hands were some ear plugs and resting on top of his head were a pair of white ear mufflers. He felt like laughing but smiled at her instead, not smirking in the slightest, but an actual smile.

"They're so you won't hear the thunder when I'm working nya," Ichigo added, feeling happy with his reaction.

"Thank you," he replied, looking at her gratefully.

"You're welcome," Ichigo added, turning once again back to the door. "Gotta get back to work, okay? Oh leave the light on; the lightening won't be as noticeable."

"Strawberry?"

"Uh huh?"

"Welcome back."

The flushed koneko left the room and went back downstairs, and for reasons the girls couldn't quite find out, Ichigo didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

* * *

**My day's! This is my longest chapter! It's also the second last, so I'll get writing the last chapter after I'm back from Amsterdam, and I'm more settled into my FMP. So that means a lot of course work's coming up, so please be patient!**

**Arigatou, onegai Read and REVIEW! **

**They make my worse day's so much better! ;D**


End file.
